Destined Love
by urichengzi
Summary: Banyak orang percaya bahwa jodoh kita sudah ditetapkan sejak kita lahir di dunia ini. Bahwa jodoh sudah menjadi bagian dari takdir. Ya, takdir. Kata sakral dimana manusia tidak dapat merubah jalannya kecuali Tuhan. Yang menjadi kegelisahan insan manusia selama berabad-abad ini adalah, bagaimana kita bisa mengetahui siapa jodoh kita? -Pairing: ONKEY (main), JONGKEY, 2MIN [UPDATED!]
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, hello ^0^Ini karya Onkey pertama saya, hehe ~(repost dari note facebook-ku)_

_hanbeon ilg-eo bwayo! (let's read!)_

**Tittle : Destined Love**

**Author : urichengzi (FoxyRabbit Jinkibum)**

**Main Cast : Onew & Key**

**Supporting Cast : Taemin, Jonghyun (later Minho)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari perjalanan SHINee dan tentu saja dari Onew dan Key ^^**

**Normal POV**

Banyak orang percaya bahwa jodoh kita sudah ditetapkan sejak kita lahir di dunia ini. Bahwa jodoh sudah menjadi bagian dari takdir. Ya, takdir. Kata sakral dimana manusia tidak dapat merubah jalannya kecuali Tuhan. Yang menjadi kegelisahan insan manusia selama (mungkin) berabad-abad ini adalah, bagaimana kita bisa mengetahui siapa jodoh kita?

Well, kalo jodoh kita memang sudah ditakdirkan, mengapa kita tidak duduk diam dan menunggu sampai 'jodoh' yang tepat menghampiri kita? Atau kita tinggal berdoa pada malam natal memohon pada Santa Claus; "Santa, sebagai hadiah natal, tolong kirimkan jodohku kepadaku, ya… jeongmal..." dan berharap keesokan harinya kamu menemukan 'jodoh'mu tengah coreng-moreng terkena angus bekas perapian karena Santa semalam mengirimnya melalui cerobong asap. *keke.. plakk XD*

Ehm… aniiiii….. bukan seperti itu caranya mendapatkan jodoh.

Karena jodoh tidak bisa didapat tanpa melalui suatu usaha nyata.

Okay, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan semua usaha pencarian jodoh yang telah manusia lakukan sampai saat ini? Bagaimana dengan 'Arranged Marriage', apakah orang yang dipilihkan oleh orang tua kita itu pasti jodoh kita? Apa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu jodoh kita? Apa pacar kita yang super duper langgeng itu jodoh kita? Apa pacar kita yang suka putus-sambung-putus-sambung (bagai kabel) itu jodoh kita? Apa pacar kita yang setiap hari ngajak berantem itu jodoh kita? Apakah best-friend-forever kita itu ternyata jodoh kita? Apa malah musuh bebuyutan tujuh turunan pangkat tujuh *berapa noh?* itu ternyata jodoh kita? Apa teman sekelas kita yang berkacamata, kutu buku, dan super 'nerdy' itu jodoh kita? Apakah penyanyi pelantun "Noona Neomu Yeppeo" itu ternyata oh ternyata jodoh kita? _*readers: siapa thor? SHINee kan? Uwaaaaaa… mau… mau… ^V^ author: ddeh? Yakk, seratus! Kalo jadi jodohnya SHINee mah author juga mau…^-^v *digampar shawol**_

Hufft…. Bertanya mengenai hal-hal di atas memang tak akan ada habisnya. Walau begitu, mungkin kau sedikit demi sedikit akan mulai menemukan jawabannya seiring cerita ini berlangsung.

Until then….

**Kibum's POV**

**-2006, Gedung Training SM, SEOUL-**

Fiuhh… Aku seka keringat yang bercucuran dari dahiku. Walau seharian melatih gerakan tariku, aku tak pernah merasa capek ataupun mengeluh. Menari sudah menjadi second nature dalam diriku, terutama sejak aku diterima menjadi salah satu trainee di sebuah perusahaan entertainment termasyur di Korea Selatan.

Yap, mana lagi kalo bukan SM, perusahaan entertainment yang sudah mencetak para entertainer papan atas. Mimpiku adalah suatu saat aku juga bisa menjadi entertainer papan atas seperti para sunbaeku.

"Kibum hyung!" panggil namja kecil yang umurnya masih sekitar 13 tahun-an.

"Oh, ne… Tae, sudah mau pulang?"

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari mengemasi barang-barangku ke wajah imut namja kecil yang bernama lengkap Lee Taemin ini.

"Ne, lagian ini sudah larut. Hyung juga mau pulang sekarang?"

"Ani, masih nanti. Aku ada janji sama Jonghyun hyung untuk lihat para trainee baru yang masuk tahun ini. Kau mau ikut, Tae?"

"Mungkin lain waktu. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, hyung. Annyeong!"

"Annyeong! Hati-hati di jalan, Tae!" seruku ketika anak itu mulai menghilang di balik pintu.

Samar-samar terdengar suara balasan namun telah teredam oleh tebalnya tembok ruang latihan. Aku terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah laku anak yang satu itu. Dia juga salah satu trainee SM yang majornya dance tari seperti diriku. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya karena kami sama-sama menjadi trainee SM sejak hampir setahun yang lalu.

Aku pun kembali mengemasi barang-barangku dan setelah selesai aku segera bergegas menemui Jonghyun hyung di ruang latihan para penyanyi.

"Yah, Kibum-ah, dari mana saja kau ini? Kau sudah melewatkan separuh dari penampilan para trainee baru," ceramah Jonghyun ketika aku sampai di ruangan yang dimaksud.

"Mianhae, hyung. Jarak ruangan ini dengan tempatku latihan nari kan gak deket-deket amat," gerutuku sambil mem-pout-kan bibir kecilku.

"Yah, kalo gitu datang lebih awal apa susahnya sih?"

"Aish, kau in-"

Protesku terputus ketika sebuah suara lembut bak sutera menyihir telinga dan mataku untuk memperhatikan pemilik suara nan merdu itu. Tubuhku pun seolah lumpuh tak bergerak saking terpana dengan suara itu adalah seorang namja berpipi chubby dengan perawakan cukup tinggi, berkulit sehalus dubu, dan rambut pendek hitam dengan poni yang menjuntai menutupi sebelah matanya yang seperti bulan pakaiannya, terlihat ia datang kesini langsung dari sekolah karena ia masih mengenakan seragam lengkap. Dari arah tempat dudukku, aku memicingkan mataku untuk membaca name tag besar yang tersemat di dadanya…. Lee Jin Ki (Ouh, jadi itu namanya… batinku.)

Saking sibuknya mengamati namja itu dari atas ke bawah, aku sempat kehilangan konsentrasi pada beberapa bait lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

_…I really need to learn,_

_Cause we're living in the world of fools,_

_Breaking us down…_

Omo, aku kenal lagu ini. Ini adalah lagu dari The Bee Gees. Selera lagunya keren juga, dan _pronountiation_ bahasa Inggrisnya hampir sempurna! Wah, aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan orang yang baru saja aku pelajari namanya sebagai Lee Jin Ki ini. Secara tidak sadar bibir kecilku ikut mendendangkan lagu ini sampai ia selesai menyanyikannya dan penonton mulai bertepuk tangan meriah. Aku pun terhanyut dengan penonton dan ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Bagus, heum?" tanya Jonghyun dengan smirk-nya.

"Huh?"

Pertamanya aku gugup karena tak tau harus berkata apa, namun akhirnya aku hanya menjawab,"eum, yeah…"

Aku dan Jonghyun menonton penampilan para trainee baru selanjutnya sampai selesai, namun bagiku tidak ada yang lebih berkesan daripada namja dubu chubby tadi.

Namja dubu chubby? Sebutan apa itu? Tak sengaja aku mengeluarkan kekehan kecil mengingat sebutanku untuknya.

"Aigooo…penny for your thought?" Tanya Jonghyun penasaran dengan kekehanku.

"Eum, hyung tahu apa aja tentang Lee Jinki?"

"Lee Jin- siapa?"

"LEE JINKI ! Itu loh namja yang tadi nyanyi lagunya The Bee Gees!" terangku.

"Oh? Jadi yang tadi itu namanya Lee Jinki… Eum, nggak banyak sih, yang aku tau cuma dia bakalditempatin di major vocal seperti diriku. Wae?"

"Oh, ani.. Eum, menurutmu dia umurnya berapa ya?"

Jonghyun berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab,"15 sepertimu? Atau 16 sepertiku?

Sepertinya gak mungkin kalau dia 17 tahun ke atas, menurutku wajahnya masih seperti dongsaengku."

"Hmm, okay…" aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jonghyun, "gomawo, hyung... Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, udah larut nih... nanti umma-ku khawatir kalau aku pulang terlalu malam...annyeong hyung!" aku pun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dengan cengar-cengir menahan kebahagiaan.

Jonghyun yang baru sadar dirinya ditinggal pun berteriak, "Yah, Kibum-ah!

Tungguuuuuuuuuu!"

.

.

**-TBC-**

_Gimana ceritanya? mau lanjut? kekeke... like and comment first, readers! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Destined Love**

**Author : urichengzi (FoxyRabbit Jinkibum)**

**Main Cast : Onew & Key**

**Supporting Cast : Taemin, Minho, Jonghyun, Hyoyeon (guest cast)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Chapter : 2 of ?**

**Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari perjalanan SHINee dan tentu saja dari Onew dan Key ^^**

**Kibum's POV**

Beberapa bulan terakhir ini aku merasa seperti stalke- ANDWAEEEEE! NO NO NO, I'm not a stalker! Aku lebih suka menyebut diriku sebagai 'Almighty Ninja', kau tahu kenapa?

Setelah aku mengetahui sosok Lee Jinki beberapa bulan yang lalu aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencoba mengenal lebih jauh mengenai dirinya. Dalam hatiku seperti ada yang mendesak untuk mengetahui segala hal tentang namja dubu chubby itu. Terkadang aku merasa aneh, perasaan macam apa ini? Ah, molla. Aku tidak ingin ambil pusing mengenai hal itu, kali ini aku hanya ingin mengikuti apa kata hatiku.

Caraku 'mendekatinya' bukan seperti yeoja-yeoja yang sering mengerumuninya untuk meminta kenalan sejak ia menjadi anak baru diantara trainee SM. Mereka selalu mengerubungnya di koridor, atau waktu dia di cafetaria, atau bahkan waktu dia keluar dari toilet. -_- Ampun deh, cara-cara seperti itu bagiku terlalu norak dan tidak cocok terutama bagiku si Almighty. Aku terkadang bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah dia merasa capek atau risih dengan perlakuan seperti itu. Namun waktu aku tak sengaja melihat dia dikerumuni para yeoja di beberapa kesempatan, dia selalu menampakkan megawatt smile-nya dan matanya akan membentuk garis lengkung yang sempurna. Ahh, WAE?!

Okay, kembali ke caraku. Di sini aku memiliki banyak koneksi karena aku hampir berteman dengan siapa saja. Aku pun memiliki beberapa sahabat di sini, siapa lagi kalo bukan Jonghyun hyung, Taemin, dan Minho. Aku sangat dekat dengan Jonghyun hyung dan Taemin, tetapi Minho adalah sahabat pertamaku di sini, dia majornya modelling dan sangat pendiam. Dari sahabat-sahabatku ini lah aku mendapat banyak informasi tentang Lee Jinki. See? I'm the Almighty Ninja karena aku tidak harus berhubungan dengan orang yang bersangkutan untuk mengetahui siapa dirinya.

"Jonghyunnie hyung... juseyo ceritakan hal baru yang kamu ketahui tentang Lee Jinki hari ini!" desakku dengan semangat.

Hari ini seusai latihan aku mentraktir Jonghyun hyung semangkuk ice cream di cafetaria depan gedung SM sebagai sogokan agar dia mau cerita tentang namja you-know-who itu. Akhir-akhir ini si dinohead (sebutanku untuk Jonghyun hyung) mulai sedikit kesal karena hampir setiap hari aku memburunya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Namun aku tidak kehabisan akal, dia pasti kembali mau bercerita ketika aku mentraktirnya sesuatu. Kekeke... *evil Kibum*

"Hmm.." Jonghyun bergumam sambil melahap ice creamnya.

"Dia suka ayam."

"Bwoh?"

Jonghyun menaruh sendok ice creamnya dan membersihkan sisa krim dari bibirnya dengan napkin, ia pun melanjutkan pernyataannya.

"Hari ini dia membawakan bekal ayam goreng untuk kita semua dari kelas major vocal. Dia memberitahuku kalo ayam goreng itu buatan ummanya sendiri dan berasal dari toko daging keluarganya. Selain itu dia bilang kalau ayam adalah favoritnya karena ayam sudah menemaninya sejak kecil!" jelas Jonghyun sambil terkekeh. "Terkadang menurutku dia sangat sangtae."

Aku kurang mendengar pernyataan terakhir dari Jonghyun hyung karena aku sedang bersemangat menambahkan catatan pada note kecilku yang berjudul "All About Lee Jinki" dengan kalimat "Jinki loves chicken ^^". Pada note itu sudah ada banyak catatan-catatan kecil seperti asalnya dari Gwangmyeong, Gyeonggi-do, dia selalu memakai seragam saat latihan, warna favoritnya kuning, dia sering terjatuh atau tersandung dengan sendirinya, dia anak tunggal, dia punya toko daging, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku tersenyum puas setelah selesai menuliskan informasi terakhir mengenai kecintaannya terhadap ayam.

"Aigoo.. jangan senyum-senyum sendiri nanti dikiranya orang gila," goda Jonghyun.

Aku mendongak sambil melempar pandangan 'ini bukan urusanmu!'.

Jonghyun tidak terpengaruh dengan pandanganku dan malah melanjutkan, "lagian, apa sih yang ada di tanganmu itu, coba sini lihat!"

Dengan kecepatan kilat Jonghyun merebut note kecil dari genggamanku dan aku sudah terlambat untuk merebutnya kembali. Aku hanya bisa mem-pout-kan bibirku ketika ia mulai membaca judul sampulnya:

"All About Lee Jinki." BWAHAHAHAHA!

"YAH! Dinohead, kembalikaaan!"

"OMO, Kibummie... Aku tidak menyangka kamu sampai begini jadi secret admirernya~"

"Ah, aniii... aku bukan- KEMBALIKAN SEKARANG!"

**NONE POV**

Jonghyun pun menyerah pada teriakan Kibum dan berhenti menghindarkan note kecil itu dari jangkauannya. Sebesar keinginan Jonghyun untuk menjahili Kibum, mata Kibum yang mulai berkaca-kaca membuatnya semakin tidak tega.

**Kibum's POV**

"Uljima dongsaeng-ah, ini aku kembaliin," ucap Jonghyun sambil menyerahkan kembali note kecilku dan kemudian mengacak rambutku.

"Ne...tapi aku bukan secret admirernya!" bantahku lirih.

"Ara... aku percaya. Tapi... Kibum-ah, aku cuma penasaran, kalau kamu sangat ingin tahu tentang dirinya mengapa kamu tidak berkenalan langsung dengannya?"

"Andwae... aku tidak pernah sempat bertemu dengannya dan kita nggak satu major jadi buat apa?" jawabku masam."Lagipula, jangan-jangan nanti dia ge-er ada namja cantik sepertiku tiba-tiba mau kenalan sama dia," tambahku dengan candaan.

"BWO? Ge-er? Ada-ada aja kamu.." jawab Jonghyun sambil geleng-geleng. "Tapi jangan berfikir kamu tidak akan sempat bertemu dengannya, aku bisa memintanya untuk bertemu denganmu, atau kalian bisa bertemu pada saat pelatihan khusus untuk calon boyband/girlband baru... pokoknya pasti ada kesempatan kok," terangnya.

"Ahh, mollayo~" jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu.

Seperti apa yang telah dikatakan Jonghyun hyung, tak lama setelah percakapan kami di cafetaria depan gedung SM itu, datanglah undangan khusus untuk para trainee yang bakal disiapkan untuk ikut bergabung ke dalam boyband/girlband baru. Dari sekian banyak penerima undangan itu adalah aku, dan ahh... tentu saja Taemin! ^^

Pada hari yang ditentukan untuk latihan pertama kali, aku bersama Taemin berjalan bersama menuju Jonghyun, Minho, dan beberapa namja lainnya yang berkerumun di sekitar pintu masuk ruang latihan. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Minho karena ia sibuk dengan jadwal modellingnya, walau ia masih trainee tapi jadwalnya sudah hampir sepadat seorang artis. T_T

"Banana-milk hyung!" celetuk Taemin tiba-tiba sambil berlari kecil menuju kerumunan tersebut.

"Taeminnie!" balas Minho sumringah.

Aku (dan Jonghyun) melongo. Sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal? Dan.. banana-milk hyung? Apa-apaan itu?

Tak hanya melongo, alisku pun terangkat ketika melihat Taemin dan Minho saling menyambut dengan pelukan.

"Mi-nho yah! Aku ini sahabatmu mengapa tidak disambut?" gerutuku.

"Hehe.. Hey, Kibum," sapanya sambil melepas pelukannya dari Taemin.

"Wah, wah... Minho yah, sejak kapan kamu mengenal Taeminnie?" tanya Jonghyun sambil nyengir.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Minho sambil melirik Taemin. "Hari itu aku membantu Taemin yang kakinya tersandung ketika dalam perjalanan pulang... eh, malah jadi kenalan."

"Oh, jinjja Tae-ah? Kakimu sekarang tidak apa-apa kan?" ekspresiku berubah menjadi khawatir. Taemin bagaimanapun tetaplah dongsaeng favoritku.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, hyung," Taemin menjawab dengan senyum lebar, "berkat diobati oleh Minho hyung plus banana milk yang dia beri waktu itu sebagai penghibur... keke."

"Aaah, that's explain everything," gumamku.

"N-Ne..."

Sebelum situasi bertambah canggung, seonsaengnim pelatih memanggil kami untuk masuk ke dalam ruang latihan.

Di dalam ruangan itu telah penuh dengan para trainee baik namja maupun yeoja, dan aku agak terkejut ketika manikku menemukan sosok namja dubu chubby yang sedang dikerumuni oleh beberapa namja dan yeoja. Ia sepertinya sedang menceritakan kisah yang sangat lucu karena detik berikutnya orang-orang di sekitarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dari suara tawa tersebut telingaku mengenali suara tawanya dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutku. Namun perasaan tersebut segera terganti dengan perasaan super down karena aku melihat setiap dia bicara ia selalu memperhatikan yeoja cantik di sampingnya. Aku sontak menyadari yeoja itu adalah Hyoyeon noona dari major dance. Ia sangat lihai dalam menari sampai-sampai hampir semua trainee namja mengaguminya. Aku menjadi penasaran tentang hubungan mereka. Perhatianku kemudian teralih karena sebuah siku menyodok tulang rusukku. Ouch...

"Tuh ada Lee Jinki, kenalan sana!" goda Jonghyun.

"Andwae..." jawabku keras kepala. Terlebih setelah melihat pemandangan tadi aku menjadi kurang bernafsu...

"Dasar aneh..." komentar Jonghyun.

Aku tak sempat membalas komentar Jonghyun hyung karena detik berikutnya kami dipisahkan dan dikelompokkan ke dalam beberapa grup untuk berlatih vokal bersama.

Sesi latihan yang melelahkan pun dimulai. Huffftt...

KIBUM, HWAITING!

"Hyung?"

"Ne, Tae?"

"Hyung dulu itu jadi kan nonton penampilannya para trainee baru SM?" Taemin bertanya pada saat mereka sedang istirahat dari sesi latihan dance.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa, Tae-ah?"

"Eum, berarti hyung kenal dengan nama Onew hyung?" tanya Taemin penasaran.

"On Yu (soft voice)?" ulangku dengan nada tak yakin.

"Onew," terang Taemin.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat nama para trainee baru yang tampil pada saat itu. Aku merasa tak pernah membaca nama itu di name tag peserta yang tampil setelah penampilan Lee Jinki. Atau mungkin kah Onew itu Lee Jinki? Ahh, nama Onew terlalu jauh untuk gubahan nama dari Lee Jinki. Atau mungkin kah Onew adalah peserta yang tampil sebelum aku datang?

"Eumm... aku nggak yakin kenal dengan nama itu Tae, waktu itu aku datangnya telat," jawabku. "Well, ada apa dengan Onew hyung?"

"Oh, kemarin sore sehabis pelatihan calon boyband/girlband baru aku dilatih menyanyi oleh Onew hyung di atap gedung SM!"

***Flashback***

**Taemin's POV**

Ruang kaca tempat para trainee yang bakal menjadi calon boyband/girlband baru itu dilatih sangat panas dan sesak.

Aku menghenyakkan diri di sofa terdekat setelah berjam-jam berlatih menyanyi. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipis dan punggungku, membasahi T-shirt polos yang aku kenakan. Ternyata bernyanyi sama menguras tenaganya dengan menari. Aku memperhatikan para sunbaeku yang hilir mudik di depanku. Aku mengenal beberapa dari mereka namun tidak ada yang sangat dekat denganku seperti Key hyung, Minho hyung dan Jonghyun hyung. Walau waktu latihan sudah dinyatakan selesai untuk hari itu, mereka masih saja tinggal untuk sekedar mengobrol satu sama lain atau mendinginkan diri dengan berdiri di dekat kipas angin. Kedua manikku kemudian mengarah pada gerak gerik namja sunbaeku yang tadi menjadi satu grup menyanyi denganku. Dia memiliki kulit selembut dubu dan suara yang lembut pula. Walau baru hari ini bertemu, aku tahu dia orang yang ramah. Aku perhatikan ia menyelinap ke balik pintu yang memiliki tangga mengarah ke lantai atas. Karena merasa penasaran, aku mencoba untuk mengikutinya secara diam-diam.

Tangga yang ia pakai cukup gelap dan lembab. Aku baru sadar kalau ini adalah tangga emergency yang memiliki akses sampai ke atap gedung. Aku ikuti dia dalam diam sampai ia mencapai tangga terakhir dan membuka pintu dihadapannya. Sampailah ia di atap gedung SM yang jarang terjamah oleh manusia.

Aku bergegas mengikutinya dan kemudian sembunyi di balik pintu. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara nyanyian yang pastinya datang dari namja tersebut. Aku perlahan mulai berani keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Menurutmu, bisa kah aku mengirim suaraku ke langit?"

Aku terperanjat menyadari namja yang ada dihadapanku ini mengajakku berbicara. Sebelumnya aku mengira ia tidak sadar kalau sedang diikuti.

"A.. an.. annyeong haseyo, sunbae-nim. Lee Taemin imnida. Maaf tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu, tetapi aku hanya penasaran mengapa kamu pergi ke atap ini." Aku menjelaskan diri sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Annyeong, Taemin... Gwenchahna, aku tidak keberatan kamu ada di sini. Aku kemari karena ruang latihan terlalu penat... Oh ya, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku," terang namja itu dengan ramah.

"Heum.." aku berpikir sambil menengadah menatap langit yang bersemburat senja. "Mungkin... kalau kita bernyanyi sambil menatap ke langit kita bisa mengirim suara kita ke sana, sunbae," jawabku dengan gugup.

"Onew, kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu."

"Oh, o-okay, Onew... hyung."

"Kemarilah, mendekat," namja yang mengaku bernama Onew itu memberi isyarat padaku untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bernyanyilah denganku dan bersama-sama kita kirim suara kita ke langit," ajaknya.

"Tapi suaraku tidak sebagus suaramu, hyung," jawabku malu.

"Aah, jinjja? Aku tadi mendengar kamu bernyanyi dengan cukup bagus kok. Ayolah, kali ini aku bimbing."

"Jeongmalyo?," aku bertanya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Hyung... bolehkah aku belajar bernyanyi darimu?"

"Tentu saja boleh!" serunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sore itu adalah sore yang tak terlupakan bagiku. Onew hyung sangat sabar dalam membimbingku bernyanyi, tak jarang ia memberi pujian setiap kali aku menangkap pesannya dan bernyanyi dengan teknik yang tepat. Tanpa disadari, hari sudah petang dan atap gedung SM tersebut mulai gelap di bawah bayang-bayang awan hitam. Ia mengantarku turun sampai depan gedung SM dan sebelum kami berpisah jalan ia berjanji untuk tetap bersedia membimbingku. Sore itu, aku menemukan satu lagi sosok hyung yang dapat aku ajak berbagi selain Key hyung, Minho hyung, dan Jonghyun hyung.

***Flashback end***

**Kibum's POV**

"Wow, kamu beruntung Tae, Onew hyung sepertinya orang yang sangat baik."

"Iya, hyung, kau harus berkenalan dengannya!" seru Taemin.

"Heum... Chakaman, dia memiliki kulit selembut dubu dan suara lembut juga?" tanyaku curiga, jangan-jangan...

"Apakah dia bernama asli Lee Jinki?" tanyaku penuh antisipasi.

"Lee Jinki?" Taemin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dia hanya menyebutkan namanya sebagai Onew, hyung..."

Tapi, tapi... ciri-ciri itu, sifat itu, sangat menunjuk pada sosok Lee Jinki!

Lee Jinki = Onew?

Apakah dia memiliki nama ganda?

Atau Lee Jinki dan Onew adalah orang yang berbeda?

"Hyung... kau melamun."

"Huh?" aku tak sadar telah melamun. "I'm okay, Tae-ah," aku meyakinkan Taemin dengan tersenyum lemah.

"Ne... Umm, hyung aku ke toilet dulu ya, sebentar lagi latihan bakal dimulai lagi!" dengan begitu ia segera meninggalkan ruang latihan dance, meninggalkanku tenggelam dalam pikiranku lagi.

Mungkinkah?

Di tengah keraguan, aku mengeluarkan note kecil "All About Lee Jinki" dari dalam tas tanganku dan menambahkan satu catatan lagi di halamannya: "His other name is Onew (?)"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Uwaaaaaaaa... here you are part 2! RCL, ne? ^^ Gomawo~


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Destined Love**

**Author : urichengzi (FoxyRabbit Jinkibum)**

**Main Cast : Onew & Key**

**Supporting Cast : Taemin, Minho, Jonghyun (mentioned), Hyoyeon (guest cast), Kibum's Umma (guest cast)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Chapter : 3 of ?**

**Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari perjalanan SHINee dan tentu saja dari Onew dan Key ^^**

.

.

Sebelumnya di Destined Love...

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Kibum's POV**

"Wow, kamu beruntung Tae, Onew hyung sepertinya orang yang sangat baik."

"Iya, hyung, kau harus berkenalan dengannya!" seru Taemin.

"Heum... Chakaman, dia memiliki kulit selembut dubu dan suara lembut juga?" tanyaku curiga, jangan-jangan...

"Apakah dia bernama asli Lee Jinki?" tanyaku penuh antisipasi.

"Lee Jinki?" Taemin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dia hanya menyebutkan namanya sebagai Onew, hyung..."

Tapi, tapi... ciri-ciri itu, sifat itu, sangat menunjuk pada sosok Lee Jinki!

Lee Jinki = Onew?

Apakah dia memiliki nama ganda?

Atau Lee Jinki dan Onew adalah orang yang berbeda?

"Hyung... kau melamun."

"Huh?" aku tak sadar telah melamun. "I'm okay, Tae-ah," aku meyakinkan Taemin dengan tersenyum lemah.

"Ne... Umm, hyung aku ke toilet dulu ya, sebentar lagi latihan bakal dimulai lagi!" dengan begitu ia segera meninggalkan ruang latihan dance, meninggalkanku tenggelam dalam pikiranku lagi.

Mungkinkah?

Di tengah keraguan, aku mengeluarkan note kecil "All About Lee Jinki" dari dalam tas tanganku dan menambahkan satu

catatan lagi di halamannya: "His other name is Onew (?)"

.

.

**SM Cafetaria**

**5.30 PM**

**Kibum POV**

Sore itu, tak seperti biasanya aku menikmati waktu-waktu seusai trainee bersama Minho, sahabatku yang aku kenal sebelum dia direkrut menjadi trainee SM. Biasanya aku melewatkan waktu sebelum pulang bersama Jonghyun atau Taemin, tetapi Jonghyun bilang dia masih ada jadwal latihan dan Taemin sudah pulang lebih dulu. Jadilah aku meminta Minho menemaniku sebelum bus yang menuju Stasiun Metro Seoul datang. Keroro itu pun hanya mengiyakan.

"Minho-yah, kamu kenal seseorang dengan nama Onew?" Kata-kata Taemin beberapa jam yang lalu masih membuat tanda tanya besar di dalam benakku. Mungkin si mata belo ini mengetahuinya.

"Onew... Onew hyung? Yeah, aku pernah diperkenalkan dengannya oleh Taemin."

"MWO? Kamu pernah bertemu dengannya? Jinjja? Apa dia menyebutkan namanya sebagai Lee Jinki? Bagaimana tampangnya?" Aku langsung menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan. Dalam hati aku sedikit memendam rasa sesal, mengapa semua orang seperti mengenalnya kecuali aku?

"Eum, ani. Dia hanya bilang namanya Onew. Dia... sedikit pendek dari diriku dan bermata sabit dan umm... berkulit seputih dubu... dan... memangnya ada apa Kibum?"

"Yeah, kamu yang tinggi," sindirku.

"Yah, Kibum... kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku," tuntut Minho yang tak terpengaruh dengan sindiranku.

Aku menanggapinya dengan diam. Kalau benar Lee Jinki itu Onew, aku tak mau si Keroro ini kemudian menyindirku sedang mengejar-kejar seseorang, terlebih orang yang aku 'kejar' itu seorang namja.

"Hmmph... ya sudah lah..." kata Minho pasrah. Dia kembali menyibukan diri dengan menyeruput hot cappucino-nya. Pandangannya menuju jendela luar kafe di belakangku.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia berseru.

"Oh, itu dia Onew hyung!" serentaknya sambil menunjuk ke arah luar.

Refleks aku langsung membalikan diri dan menatap keluar. Inilah saatnya aku membuktikan siapa orang yang bernama Onew ini. Benarkah dugaanku?

Ya, benar.

Di luar sana, berjalan ke luar dari gedung SM, tampaklah seseorang yang aku biasa kenal sebagai Lee Jinki. Ia ternyata tak sendirian. Ia berjalan sambil tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan yeoja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Hyoyeon noona. Mereka sepertinya dalam perjalanan pulang sambil saling bercanda. Mata sipit Lee Jinki membentuk bulan sabit ketika ia tertawa dengan lelucon Hyoyeon.

GREP

Dadaku sesak. Tubuhku tak bergerak seolah membatu. Hanya bola mataku yang bergerak mengawasi mereka sampai hilang dari pandangan. Entah kenapa, air mata ini mulai membendung di mata kucingku.

"Ki... Kibum? Gwenchanayo?" tanya Minho khawatir dengan gelagatku.

Aku membalikan badanku menghadap Minho.

"N-ne," jawabku tanpa memandang matanya yang besar.

"Jadi, kamu mengenalnya?"

Sekali lagi aku mengacuhkan pertanyaannya. Aku menyeruput habis milkshake strawberry-ku dan langsung bangkit berdiri. Tak lupa aku memasang poker face-ku yang paling manis.

"Minho-yah, makasih ya sudah mau nemenin sore ini. Oh ya, tolong sekalian bayar buat minumannya, hehe... arasso? Anyeong!" dengan begitu aku meninggalkannya sendirian di kafe itu.

"MWO?" Matanya yang sudah besar membulat. Minho hanya bisa terbengong dengan kepergianku.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP**

"Umma aku pulang!" seruku sesampainya di rumah.

"Bong-Bong-ah, sini makan malam dulu sayang," ajak Umma dari arah dapur.

Karena kejadian tadi, aku tak lagi punya selera makan malam ini. Aku menatap Umma sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Bong-Bong tidak lapar Umma, Bong-Bong mau langsung tidur aja," jawabku.

Sejurus kemudian, aku melesat menuju kamarku dan membanting pintunya.

Masih dengan pakaian lengkap, aku merebahkan tubuh diatas kasur pink-ku dan tangis yang aku bendung sejak tadi sore pun pecah. Aku membenamkan wajahku ke dalam bantal untuk meredam isakanku. Air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti dari feline eyes-ku.

HUKS.. HUKS..

**Author's POV**

Sesungguhnya dalam hati Kibum, ia masih tak paham mengapa kejadian Lee Jinki yang menggandeng Hyoyeon membuat ia menangis. Ia merasa hatinya tertusuk-tusuk ketika melihatnya. Namun dalam benaknya yang paling dalam, ia mengakui bahwa ia terlalu gengsi untuk berkenalan dengan namja yang ternyata bernama Onew itu. Ketika semua orang sepertinya sangat dekat dan bisa bergaul dengan namja yang berkepribadian hangat itu, ia sendiri seolah-olah sangat jauh untuk meraihnya. Tapi, hanya karena itu kah ia menangis? Anii... Tanpa ia sendiri sadari, dalam hati innocent seorang namja berumur 15 tahun itu menyimpan benih-benih cinta terhadap seorang namja yang selama ini ia kagumi.

Ia hanya belum memahaminya.

Ia hanya belum menyadarinya.

**.**

**.**

**The Next Day**

**Daegu Metro Station**

**Kibum's POV**

Entah karena kutukan atau apa, menurutku hari ini adalah hari paling sial.

Daegu Metro Station siang itu dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang hilir mudik dari kota Seoul. Termasuk aku. Seperti biasa, hari ini aku ada jadwal latihan dance di gedung SM. Karena tempat itu sangat jauh dengan daerah asalku, aku selalu menaiki metro untuk menuju ke sana. Tetapi hari ini berbeda dari hari yang lain ketika seorang ahjusshi mendekatiku dan meminta 'pertolongan'.

"Hei Nak, dari mana kah asalmu dan mau ke mana?"

"Dari Daegu mau ke Seoul, ahjusshi..." jawabku polos.

"Wah, ahjusshi juga dari sana. Umm, ahjusshi boleh minta tolong nggak? Ahjusshi pakai tiketmu yang ke Seoul dulu ya, nanti uangnya aku ganti, ahjusshi keburu-buru menemui istri ahjusshi yang mau melahirkan di Seoul," pintanya.

"Oh... umm," Aku bimbang, namun karena kepolosanku aku serahkan tiket yang ada digenggamanku. Toh, ahjusshi ini mau mengembalikan uangnya kan?

"Ne~"

"Gomawo..." dengan begitu, ahjusshi itu merebut tiket yang ada di genggamanku dan melesat menghilang ke dalam kerumunan.

Selama 20 menit aku menunggu tetapi ahjusshi itu tak kunjung kembali. Baru aku sadari aku tertipu oleh ahjusshi itu. Kibum, pabo! batinku kesal. Dengan gontai aku menuju tempat penjualan tiket untuk membeli tiket baru. Aku intip isi dompetku.

Hah? Uangnya hanya cukup untuk satu kali perjalanan? Bagaimana nanti aku pulangnya? Ahh, ottoke?

"Nak?" panggil petugas counter. "Tiket ke Seoul untuk jadwal pukul 12.30 sudah habis. Kamu bisa beli tiket untuk jadwal pukul 13.00. Mianhamnida."

Bwoh? Mataku membelalak sampai mau menyaingi lebar mata si Keroro. Sekarang tak hanya aku tak bisa pulang, tetapi aku bisa terlambat datang ke sana! Dan kau tahu konsekuensinya untuk datang terlambat? Hukuman!

Hahh... dari pada tidak datang sama sekali, aku pun dengan pasrah membeli tiket itu. Di dalam metro aku gelisah memikirkan bagaimana aku pulang nantinya. Telepon Umma untuk menjemput? Yah, mungkin bisa... Tapi bagaimana kalau malam ini Umma ada jadwal jaga malam? (Umma Kibum adalah seorang kepala perawat) Aiish, aku pikirkan nanti saja.

Sesampainya di gedung SM, aku langsung berlari menuju ruang latihan dance. Sambil berlari aku lirik jam monol pink yang ada di pergelangan tanganku, masih ada waktu 7 menit sebelum terlambat. Yup, ada kemungkinan aku tidak terlambat. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku berlari menyusuri koridor ketika tiba-tiba...

BUGH!

Aku menabrak seseorang dan tersungkur ke belakang.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Destined Love**

**Author : urichengzi (FoxyRabbit Jinkibum)**

**Main Cast : Onew & Key**

**Supporting Cast : Taemin(mentioned), Minho(mentioned), Jonghyun (mentioned), Hyoyeon (mentioned), Kibum's Umma (guest cast)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Chapter : 4 of ?  
**

**Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari perjalanan SHINee dan tentu saja dari Onew dan Key ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Author's POV**

Kibum berlari sambil sesekali mengecek jam tangannya. Karena tidak memperhatikan arah larinya, tak sengaja ia menabrak seorang namja yang berjalan menunduk membaca lembaran note lagu. Berhubung perawakan Kibum yang lebih kecil dan ramping dari namja lawannya, ia tersungkur ke belakang dengan namja itu menindihi tubuhnya.

BUGH!

_Ouch, appo…_ keluh Kibum.

Tubuh mereka mendarat di atas lantai yang keras dan licin. Lembaran note lagu berserakan di sekitar mereka. Menyadari apa yang terjadi, namja yang menindihi Kibum segera bangkit dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Namun, belum sepenuhnya ia mengangkat tubuhnya -mungkin karena dia seorang yang sangat _clumsy_- tangannya tergelincir dan tubuhnya kembali menindihi Kibum, dengan kepala mendarat tepat di atas kepala Kibum dan…

CHU~

Sebuah bibir apel mengecup sudut bibir semerah cherry.

Selama beberapa detik mereka membeku dengan posisi itu. Mata mereka saling terpejam. Tak ada yang berani berinisiatif untuk bergerak sampai namja cantik yang di bawah melenguh.

"Eungh…"

Sontak namja berbibir apel itu membelalakan mata sabitnya dan secepat kilat (tanpa terjatuh lagi) bangkit berdiri dari posisinya.

"Gwenchanayo?" tanyanya kepada namja cantik di bawahnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Kibum masih memejamkan matanya erat. Ketika menyadari beban di atasnya sudah terangkat, ia sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya. Pandangannya di sambut dengan tangan kanan seorang namja tampan yang terjulur untuk menolongnya. Ia pun menyambut tangan itu untuk membantu dirinya sendiri berdiri.

"Aniyo… naneun apayo," keluh Kibum sambil mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya. Ia pun mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang telah ditabraknya.

_OMO? _Mata Kibum membulat ketika menyadari siapa namja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Onew?"

"O- kau tahu namaku? Ah, ne... jeongmal mianhamnida..," jawab namja bernama Onew sambil membungkukkan badannya. "bagian mana kah yang sakit?"

Kibum mengecek bagian tubuhnya ketika ia menyadari tangan kanan mereka masih saling terpaut. Tangan itu… tangan yang sama yang Onew gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Hyoyeon…

Gelombang kesedihan pun kembali menjalari hati Kibum. Dengan kasar ia segera memutus genggaman tangan mereka dan dengan dingin ia menjawab, "eobseo!"

Kibum berlari menjauhi Onew yang dengan sedih memperhatikannya sambil mengumpulkan kembali lembaran note lagu yang sempat terlupakan di lantai.

**.**

**.**

**Kibum's POV**

Napasku terengah-engah ketika aku sampai di depan pintu ruang latihan dance. Aku cek lagi jam tangan monolku. _Aish, aku terlambat 5 menit! Ottoke…_

Dengan tenang aku mengetuk pintu lalu membukanya. Seperti yang aku duga, pelatih seonsaengnim sudah ada di sana, memberikan instruksi kepada para trainee tentang gerakan yang akan mereka pelajari hari ini. Dengan sangat hati-hati, aku berjalan menelusup diantara teman-temanku. Sayangnya, pelatih seonsaengnim menangkap basah gelagatku.

"Kim Kibum-shi," panggilnya tegas.

"Ye, seonsaengnim…" jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa kamu terlambat?"

"S-aya.. ssaya… tertinggal naik Metro, seonsaengnim…"

"Huh, lain kali datanglah ke stasiun lebih cepat! Kalau kamu mau jadi artis, kamu harus belajar menghargai waktu, mengerti?"

"Ne, arasso..." _Seonsaengnim tak tahu apa yang telah aku alami hari ini, _batinku.

"Baiklah, sebagai hukuman, sebelum mengikuti latihan hari ini kau harus squat jump sebanyak 100 kali!"

_HAH?! Tidak cukup kah penderitaanku hari ini? _Dengan gontai aku berjalan ke pojok ruangan untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan seonsaengnim. Dari sudut mataku aku melihat Taemin melempar pandang kasihan ke arahku. Huh… hari ini memanglah hari yang sial.

Well, kecuali momen ketika aku bertemu (lebih tepatnya menabrak) Lee Jinki alias Onew. Walau aku masih kesal karena kejadian kemarin sore, tak dapat kuingkari insiden tabrakan tadi adalah prestasi pertamaku untuk bisa bertemu langsung dengannya. Bahkan tadi kita banyak sekali melakukan skinship. Dan kejadian tadi itu… apakah Onew tanpa sengaja menciumku? OMO! Tanganku secara reflek menyentuh sudut bibirku yang telah tersentuh oleh bibir apelnya.

"Yah, Kim Kibum-shi, sedang apa kau melamun di sana? Cepat kerjakan!" perintah seonsaengnim galak.

Dengan cemberut aku pun mulai melakukan squat jump. Hah… 1… 2… 3…

Kibum, HWAITING!

**.**

**.**

**SKIP**

Sore itu, matahari seolah terbenam lebih cepat karena tertutup awan mendung tebal yang menyelimuti langit kota Seoul. Gedung SM pun dengan cepat sepi karena seusai latihan para trainee segera pulang mengingat cuaca yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan hujan. Dan benar saja, ketika aku sedang berjalan beberapa langkah dari lobby gedung SM, rintik hujan mulai turun seolah alam semesta menangisi nasibku yang tak bisa pulang seperti yang lainnya. Dengan segera, aku menuju halte bus terdekat untuk berlindung dari hujan.

Aku mencoba menghidupkan _handphone_ku yang sejak tadi aku nonaktifkan. Aku akan menelepon Umma, siapa tahu Umma bisa menjemputku.

_Drrt… Low battery._

Hah… aku lupa mencharge-nya tadi malam! Semoga baterainya cukup untuk menelepon Umma.

Aku pencet speed dial nomor 1 : Umma

Tuut.. tuut.. tuut..

"Yoboseyo?" ucap suara di seberang.

"Umma… Jemput Bong-Bong, ne?" pintaku.

"Bong-Bong-ah, Umma baru ada jaga malam sayang. Kenapa kamu tidak pakai metro seperti biasa?"

"Itu Umma… Eum, Bong-Bong kehabisan u-…"

Belum selesai aku menjelaskan, suara telepon di seberang sudah senyap.

"Yoboseyo? _Yoboseyo?_"

Aku cek handphone-ku dan ternyata sudah mati. AISSHH! JINJJA!

Padahal Umma adalah satu-satunya harapanku untuk bisa pulang. Dan sekarang, apa yang bisa aku perbuat? Sahabat-sahabatku pasti sudah pulang semua…

Hujan semakin deras. Beberapa airnya menciprat sampai ke dalam halte dan sedikit demi sedikit membasahi kemejaku. Hari ini aku lupa membawa jaket sehingga tubuhku sekarang mulai menggigil. Aku hanya bisa menghenyakkan diri di kursi panjang halte sambil mengawasi kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Mengingat semua kejadian di hari ini membuatku ingin menangis. Tak terasa, satu bulir air mata berhasil lolos dari mataku.

HUKS…

**.**

**.**

**Author's POV **

Sebuah tangan yang sedang menggengam ujung payung masuk ke wilayah pandang Kibum yang blur oleh air mata. Pemilik payung itu pun bersuara agar keberadaannya diketahui.

"Kamu yakin tidak ada yang sakit?" Suara dan pertanyaan yang sama dari tadi siang masuk ke pendengaran Kibum.

Kibum mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya agar ia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas pemilik suara itu. Tampaklah seorang namja berpipi chubby dan kulit seputih dubu sedang tersenyum tulus kearahnya.

"K-Kau?" suara Kibum bergetar.

"Yah, kenapa nangis sendirian di sini? Kenapa belum pulang? Kau yakin tidak ada yang sakit?"

Kibum kini berdiri menghadapi namja tampan itu. Entah kenapa, ingin sekali ia mencurahkan kekesalannya pada namja itu.

"Yah, apa maksudmu tidak ada yang sakit? Di sini (Kibum menunjuk dadanya) sakit sekali, kau tahu? Pertama siang tadi aku tertipu seorang ahjusshi yang meminta tiket metroku, membuatku tak bisa membeli tiket metro untuk perjalanan pulang. Kedua, insiden kita bertabrakkan yang menyebabkanku terlambat dan dihukum dengan 100 kali squat jump. Ketiga, aku coba telepon Umma-ku untuk menjemputku tetapi ternyata baterai _handphone_ku habis!" dengan sekali napas Kibum menjelaskan kekesalannya, sampai-sampai dia ngos-ngos-an setelah menyelesaikan ceramahnya.

"Sekarang kalau kau hanya mau mengasihani diriku sebaiknya kamu segeralah pulang," pinta Kibum dingin sambil mendorong dada Onew agar ia menjauh.

"K-Kibum-sshi… A-aku tak tahu…" jawab Onew gelagapan.

Kekesalan Kibum seolah menguap setelah ia mendengar namanya disebut.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Heum, kamu teman Kim Jonghyun, Lee Taemin, dan Choi Minho kan?"

_Oh tidak! Ternyata seorang Lee Jinki alias Onew telah mengetahui siapa diriku,_ batin Kibum.

_Hah…ingatkan aku untuk menginterogasi Jonghyun hyung, Taemin, dan Minho besok…_

"Ne, aku teman mereka,"

"Well, seperti yang kau katakan, aku tidak akan mengasihani dirimu. Tetapi, izinkanlah aku untuk mengantarmu pulang, eotte?" tawar Onew dengan ramah. Dia seolah tak terpengaruh dengan sikap Kibum yang jelas-jelas mau mengusirnya.

"Huh? Apa kamu tahu dimana aku tinggal?" tanya Kibum menantang. Namun sesungguhnya jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengar tawaran Onew.

"A-ani,"

_Huft, pasti akan jadi begini_, batin Kibum. "Daegu, rumahku ada di Daegu,"

"Wow, jauh sekali…" keluh Onew sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya, namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

"Gwenchana, aku akan membayarkan tiket metro untukmu. Ayo buruan aku antar kau pulang sebelum hari terlalu malam."

"O.." Kibum merasa speechless.

Sebelum Kibum bisa berkata apa-apa, sebuah bus berhenti di hadapan mereka. Onew pun segera menggenggam tangan Kibum dan mengajaknya naik ke bus itu. Tak lupa ia memayungi Kibum agar tak terkena hujan. Ia membayar tiket bus

untuk mereka berdua serta memberitahukan tujuan mereka yaitu ke Seoul Metro Station.

Bus malam itu tak terlalu penuh. Kibum memilih duduk di dekat jendela dan Onew pun duduk di sampingnya. Selama 10 menit awal, tak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Mata mereka sibuk memandangi jalanan yang masih diguyur hujan deras. Onew yang merasa canggung dengan keadaan itu ingin menginisiatif percakapan. Ketika ia baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, Kibum telah mendahuluinya.

"Gomawo, Onew…"

"Ah, ne~" tanggap Onew, dalam hati bersyukur karena pada akhirnya mereka mempunyai topik untuk dibicarakan. "Ini juga sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah membuatmu terlambat masuk kelas."

"Eum, soal itu… lupakan. Itu bukan salahmu kok, mianhe tadi aku terbawa emosi sehingga marah-marah kepadamu."

"Tetap saja aku yang menyebabkanmu kesakitan karena jatuh ke lantai," bantah Onew yang tak mau menyerah. _Maaf juga telah tak sengaja menciummu tadi_, batin Onew.

Mereka berdua kembali tenggelam ke dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai Kibum menyuarakan isi pikirannya lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang dengan pacarmu hari ini? Biasanya kamu pulang dengannya…"

"Pacarku?" tanya Onew bingung. Raut mukanya seperti sedang menerka-nerka siapa yang dimaksud Kibum.

"Ahhh… Hyoyeon noona? Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu aku sering pulang dengannya? Hmm, hari ini dia sibuk dengan persiapan debut girlband-nya. Lagipula, kami sering pulang bareng bukan karena direncanakan tetapi karena rumah kami kebetulan satu arah. Aku dan dia hanya sebatas teman kok," terang Onew meyakinkan.

"Jinjja?" tanya Kibum tak percaya.

"Jinjja."

_Wah, syukurlah ternyata mereka hanya sebatas teman, _pikir Kibum. Karena tak bisa menahan rasa bahagia di hatinya, ia membuang muka ke arah jendela untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya. Senyum pertama Kibum di hari yang penuh sial itu.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP**

"Kamu tunggu di sini, ne? Aku akan membelikanmu tiket metro ke Daegu," pinta Onew.

"Brrr.. ah, n-ne," jawab Kibum sambil menggigil, suaranya bergetar. Ia mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya mencoba mencari kehangatan. Tetapi malam yang cukup berangin di stasiun itu membuat usahanya sia-sia.

Onew yang baru akan beranjak dari tempatnya terhenti karena mendengar suara Kibum. Matanya mengecek keadaan Kibum dari bawah sampai atas. Namja cantik itu terlihat kedinginan karena tidak memakai jaket. Dengan sigap ia segera melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh mungil si namja cantik.

"Onew, bagaimana denganmu?" protes Kibum sambil berusaha mengembalikan jaket berwarna kuning itu.

"Nah, aku pakai baju tebal kok, setidaknya aku tidak sedang kedinginan…"

Setelah Onew memastikan jaketnya kembali membungkus tubuh Kibum, ia segera beranjak pergi membeli tiket.

Kibum memutuskan mencari tempat duduk di sekitarnya selama ia menunggu Onew kembali.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, akhirnya Onew kembali dengan menggenggam dua gelas Starbucks dan satu tiket metro.

"Mianhe, lama. Tadi antriannya panjang," ucap Onew sambil duduk di sebelah Kibum.

"Ini tiketmu dan ini minumlah," Onew menyodorkan tiket beserta segelas hot chocolate ke tangan Kibum, "semoga minuman ini bisa menghangatkanmu."

Kibum tersentuh dengan perlakuan namja tampan itu dan malah membuatnya kembali terisak.

"Hiks… j-jeongmal kamsahamnida Onew-yah…hiks," isak namja cantik itu sambil sedikit-sedikit menyeruput hot chocolate-nya.

Onew hampir tersedak ketika melihat buliran air mata lolos dari sepasang mata runcing milik Kibum.

"Yah, uljima Kibum-ah..," hibur Onew sambil mengusap air mata dari pipi tirus Kibum. "Gwenchana, gwenchana~ aku tidak keberatan kok," ucap Onew sambil sebelah tangannya memeluk Kibum, memberi rasa kehangatan serta kenyamanan pada namja cantik yang kini terlihat rapuh itu.

"Hmm, kita belum sempat berkenalan dengan pantas kan?" tanya Onew ketika isakan Kibum mereda. "Bagaimana kalau aku mulai duluan?"

Ia melepas pelukannya, bergeser sedikit menjauh agar ada ruang di antara mereka lalu mengedikkan kepalanya singkat sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Anyeong haseyo, Lee Jinki imnida. Kau boleh memanggilku Onew." sapanya sambil tersenyum, matanya melengkung membentuk sabit.

_Ahh, mata itu… _Kibum yang memperhatikan ekspresi manis namja tampan itu membuat dirinya kembali memiliki kekuatan untuk membalas senyumnya.

"Anyeong haseyo, Kim Kibum imnida."

"Kibum sshi, berapakah usiamu?"

"Lima belas tahun."

"Ahh… kau harus memanggilku Onew hyung kalau begitu," ucap Onew sambil tergelak.

"Hyung?"

"Iya, aku sudah tujuh belas tahun, Key-ah…"

"Omo, mianhe hyung dari tadi aku tidak berbicara formal padamu, aku kira hyung masih seumuran denganku," ucap Kibum tersipu, "dan… barusan hyung memanggilku apa?"

"Key… seperti bahasa inggris untuk kunci," terang Onew.

"Waeyo? Apa miripnya diriku dengan kunci?"

"A..aniyo… Key terdengar seperti singkatan dari namamu, Kibum. Geundae… Key, mau kah kamu menjadi…"

Jantung Kibum berdegup tak karuan menunggu pertanyaan Onew.

"…namjachinguku?"

"deh?" tanya Kibum kaget.

"You know… like best friend forever, hehe..." tambah Onew cepat.

"Ahh, ne~ Aku senang jadi best friend-mu, Onew hyung," ujar Kibum dengan tulus. Ia sempat mengira dimintai jadi 'namjachingu' dalam arti lain. Tapi, yah… tak apa-apa lah, Kibum sudah merasa senang bisa jadi sahabat dekat namja yang selama ini dikejar-kejarnya.

"Jinjja? Uwaaa…gomawo," seru Onew sambil kembali memeluk erat Kibum. "Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Key karena kamu telah jadi sahabatku, itu panggilan khusus untukmu…"

"Heum, gomawo Onew hyung," balas namja yang di sebut Key sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke tengkuk namja yang lebih tua. Kehangatan namja itu membuat Key merasa nyaman dan mulai mengantuk.

"Hoam…"

"Kamu mengantuk Key?"

"Heum…"

"Jam berapa metro menuju Daegu datang?"

Key mengambil tiket dari sakunya dan menyerahkan ke tangan hyungnya tanpa repot-repot mengangkat wajahnya dari tengkuk hangat itu.

"Pukul 20.15," baca Onew, "masih 45 menit lagi."

"Key, berbaringlah di sini," ujar Onew sambil menepuk pangkuannya, "dengan begitu kau akan lebih nyaman, aku akan membangunkanmu saat metromu datang."

Pipi namja cantik itu merona merah saat menyadari ia diminta membaringkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Onew. Walau begitu, ia pun menurutinya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang sang hyung dan dengan cepat kembali terlelap.

"Selamat tidur, Key. Kau telah melewatkan hari yang begitu melelahkan," ucap Onew lirih sambil mengusap-usap kepala dongsaengnya yang terlelap di pangkuannya.

**.**

**.**

**43 menit kemudian**

"Key, Kibum-ah, ireona…" panggil Onew sambil mengguncang pelan punggung dongsaengnya. "Metromu sudah datang."

"Eoh?" Key terbangun kaget dan langsung terduduk, matanya mengerjap mencoba menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia menoleh ke sisi kanannya dan melihat beberapa orang sedang bergiliran masuk ke dalam metro.

"Kamu sebaiknya masuk sekarang," ujar Onew sambil membantu Key berdiri. Tak lupa ia menyerahkan kembali tiketnya.

"Gomawo untuk semuanya, hyung…" ucap Key sambil memeluk singkat hyungnya.

"Nado, Key-ah… Pulanglah dengan selamat."

"Hyung… jaketmu?"

"Pakai saja lah dulu, kamu bisa mengembalikannya besok."

"Ne… Anyeong Onew hyung,"

"Anyeong…" jawab Onew.

Dengan berat hati Key melangkah menjauh dari namja yang super baik itu dan masuk ke dalam metro. Mereka saling melambaikan tangan tanda berpisah.

_Tok tok tok_. Onew mendengar kaca metro diketuk. Ia menoleh ke arah suara.

Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat dari balik kaca bening itu Key sedang menghembuskan nafasnya membuat embun tebal di permukaan kaca dan menuliskan hangul yang terbaca sebagai 'anyeong' apabila dibaca dari arah Onew. Pintu metro telah tertutup dan metro itu pun mulai bergerak. Kedua sahabat itu masih saling melambaikan tangan sampai mereka tak bisa melihat satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP**

"Syukurlah kamu pulang dengan selamat! Umma sangat khawatir, Bong-Bong-ah."

Sesampainya Kibum di rumah, ia langsung disambut dengan pelukan erat Ummanya.

"Umma kok sudah pulang? Katanya Umma jaga malam?"

"Umma langsung pulang ke rumah saat telponmu terputus dan memilih menunggumu pulang, sayang."

"Ahh, gomawo Umma," ucap Kibum sambil membalas pelukan Ummanya.

"Kamu pakai jaket siapa itu?"

"Huh?" Kibum baru sadar kalau dia masih mengenakan jaket Onew dari tadi.

"I-ini jaket teman Bong-Bong, Umma… Tadi aku kedinginan jadi dia meminjaminya."

"Oh, kalau begitu sini lepas sekarang biar dicuci sama ahjumma jadi kamu bisa mengembalikannya besok."

"Ah, andwae… biar Bong-Bong saja yang cuci, eotte? Sekarang Bong-Bong mau mandi dulu lalu tidur. Selamat malam, Umma!"

Sesampainya di kamar, Kibum langsung mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Ia kemudian berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk sambil memeluk jaket Onew. Dihirupnya jaket itu. Tercium bau tipis parfum yang digunakan sang empunya serta bau khas yang sangat – Onew. Aroma jaket itu mengingatkannya saat terlelap di pangkuan hyungnya. Aroma itu membuai Kibum sampai ia tanpa sadar kembali ke alam mimpi.

Pada penghujung hari, Kibum mengakui hari ini tidak sesial dan seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Destined Love**

**Author : urichengzi (FoxyRabbit Jinkibum)**

**Main Cast : Onew & Key**

**Supporting Cast : Taemin , Jonghyun, Hyoyeon (guest cast), Kim Jongin (Kai EXO as guest cast), Minho (mentioned) **

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Chapter : 5 of ?**

**Disclaimer : SHINee milik SME dan diri mereka punya ortunya masing-masing. **

**Terinspirasi dari perjalanan SHINee dan tentu saja dari Onew dan Key ^^**

_._

_._

_._

_Young days were not all about rainbows and butterflies,_

_it often filled with misunderstanding between us..._

_But that's what made our friendship stronger than ever by now._

**.**

**.**

**Onew's POV**

"Onew hyung!"

Sebuah suara yang aku rindukan tengah memanggilku ketika aku sedang memasuki lobby gedung SM. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke asal suara tersebut. Berdiri di samping tangga, seorang namja cantik tengah melambaikan tangan kanannya dan melempar senyum riang kepadaku. Tangan yang satunya ia lipat di balik punggung, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Key!" seruku sambil berlari kecil menghampiri sosoknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Apa kamu tidur nyenyak tadi malam?" tanyaku. Fikiranku melayang ke kejadian tadi malam ketika aku menemui Key di tengah hujan deras sampai perjalanan kami ke stasiun metro untuk mengantar Key pulang. Aku khawatir kalau dia jatuh sakit karena kedinginan dan pulang larut malam.

"Apa aku terlihat pucat dan ada lingkaran hitam di mataku?" balasnya bertanya.

"A..aniyo," jawabku tergagap, "neoneun bichnagoiss-eo, Key…"

"Ahh, gomapsseumnida," tanggapnya sambil menyeringai dengan manis, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"Onew hyung, ini aku kembalikan jaketmu yang kau pinjamkan tadi malam," ia berkata sambil menyerahkan jaketku serta sebuah bingkisan dari kertas coklat yang dari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. "Jaketmu sudah aku cuci pagi ini dan di dalam bingkisan ini ada sedikit pemberian dariku, tidak terlalu spesial sih, anggap saja itu sebagai rasa terima kasihku atas pertolonganmu semalam."

"Wow, sungguh Key, kau tak perlu memberikanku sesuatu..."

"Yah, Lee Jinki-ah, aku tidak menerima kata tidak," gertaknya.

Aku berjengit mendengar nama asliku disebut, terlebih tanpa menggunakan sebutan _hyung. _Dengan pasrah aku menerima bingkisan itu dan melempar senyum malaikat kearahnya.

"Kamsahamnida, Key-ah."

"Ne," jawabnya singkat, maniknya mengawasiku yang tengah memasukkan bingkisannya ke dalam tas. "Hyung, bisakah nanti sepulang latihan kita ketemuan di SM Cafetaria?"

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab permintaannya, suara seorang namja yang cukup familiar memanggilku.

"Onew!"

**.**

**.**

**Author's POV **

Seorang namja bernama Jonghyun menghampiri mereka berdua – tepatnya ia menghampiri Onew. Ia tidak menyadari kalau sahabatnya ada disana karena hanya melihat punggungnya saja.

"Onew, ayo kita ke atas, sepuluh menit lagi latihan bakal dimulai," ajak Jonghyun sambil terengah-engah. Sepertinya ia habis berlari untuk sampai ke gedung itu.

"Seharusnya kau panggil Onew_ hyung_," tegur seseorang di sisi kanan Jonghyun yang dari tadi kurang diperhatikannya.

"Wae, waeyo? MWO... Kibum-ah?" namja terpendek diantara mereka itu terperanjat ketika menyadari sahabatnya ada di sana. Terlebih sahabatnya itu sedang bersama Onew.

"Karena dia itu lebih tua darimu, babo Dino-hyung," oceh Key.

"Ah, gwenchanayo, Key..." kata Onew memperingatkan.

"Key? Kenapa kau memanggilnya Key? Yah, sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Jonghyun yang masih kebingungan. Puppy eyes-nya bolak-balik menatap Onew dan Key.

"Aish, jinjja!" ucap Key sambil menarik lengan Jonghyun. "Hyung, aku pinjam Jonghyun hyung sebentar ya!"

Onew mengedikkan kepalanya singkat sambil mengawasi Key yang tengah menarik Jonghyun ke koridor sepi diluar jangkauan penglihatannya.

"Kibum-ah, pelan-pelan! Ouch, kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku kalau kau sudah berkenalan dengan Onew?" protes Jonghyun sesampai mereka di koridor sepi.

"Onew _hyung_," koreksi Key.

"Ah, ne... Onew hyung," tanggap Jonghyun.

"Kau juga tidak memberitahuku kalau dia memiliki nama panggilan Onew?" tuntut namja yang lebih muda.

"Igoneun... hehe... mianhe _Key_, aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini jadi tak sempat menemuimu," Jonghyun mengakui sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Key adalah nama panggilan yang dia ciptakan untukku. Kemarin kami berkenalan secara tidak sengaja," terang Key.

"Awww," Jonghyun berkata sambil mencubit pipi Key. "Kau membutuhkan ketidaksengajaan hanya untuk berkenalan dengannya? Aigoo, Key... kau berhutang cerita padaku, otte? Sekarang ayo kita balik ke Onew hyung_mu_, kami juga mau ada latihan vokal lima menit lagi."

Pipi Key seketika merona merah setelah mendengar perkataan Jonghyun, terlebih ditambah bekas cubitan Dino-hyung itu. Walau begitu, ia pun tetap mengikuti langkah Jonghyun dan kembali ke tempat Onew berada.

"Hyung," panggil Key, "maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Ah, gwenchana," Onew berkata sambil tersenyum namun tak sampai matanya. Ia merasa janggal karena melihat Key kembali dengan pipi merah. "Jonghyun sshi, kita ke atas sekarang?"

"Ne," jawab Jonghyun. "Anyeong Kibummie!"

"Anyeong Key!" ucap Onew.

Kedua namja itu hendak masuk ke lift ketika Key memanggil, "chakaman!"

"Onew hyung…"

"Ne?" tanggap Onew sambil berbalik.

"…tawaranku tadi... bisakah?" tanya Key malu-malu.

_Tawaran… tawaran apa? Apa yang sedang dibicarakan Key?_ batin Jonghyun, matanya menyelidik kedua namja yang saling bertatapan.

"Hmm..." Onew mempertimbangkan sejenak lalu berkata, "baiklah."

"KYAAAAAH! Taemin-ah!" seru Key pertama kali ia memasuki ruangan latihan dance dan mendapati Taemin sedang berbincang dengan Jongin.

"Omo, hyung. Ada apakah?" tanya Taemin yang masih kaget dengan teriakan nyaring hyungnya itu.

"Jongin sshi, aku pinjam Taemin dulu ya!" minta Key sambil menarik Taemin ke sudut ruang latihan. Jongin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tae-ah, aku sudah bertemu Onew hyung kemarin," bisik Key di telinga dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Ah, jinjja?" tanggap Taemin sumringah. "Dia baik sekali kan hyung, seperti yang aku ceritakan dulu."

"Aww, iya. Bahkan dia minta jadi sahabatku dan memberiku nama kesayangan," terang Key dengan semangat, seperti seorang gadis yang sedang kasmaran.

"Waah, apa nama kesayangan yang dia berikan hyung?"

"Key," jawab Key singkat.

"Key? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Key hyung?" pinta Taemin.

"Hmm," pikir Key sejenak, "kurasa Onew hyung tidak akan keberatan. Oh ya, kamu sempat bercerita tentang diriku ke Onew hyung kah?"

"Bercerita? Kurasa belum pernah. Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Ani… Eum, kalau menurutmu, pernahkah Minho bercerita tentangku kepadanya?"

"Minho hyung? Tidak mungkin dia bercerita tentang dirimu hyung. Bukan bermaksud menyinggung, tetapi hyung tau sendiri kan dia orangnya pendiam, dan dia baru sekali bertemu Onew hyung, yaitu waktu aku memperkenalkan mereka," terang Taemin panjang lebar.

"Perhatian, perhatian, semuanya mendekat!" panggilan pelatih songsaengnim membahana di ruang itu, membuat kedua namja cantik yang sedang asik bergosip mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Di ruangan itu, para trainee berhamburan datang menghampiri pelatih songsaengnim dan membuat lingkaran disekitarnya. Key dan Taemin pun ikut mendekat untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan disampaikan songsaengnim mereka itu.

"Hari ini Hyoyeon sshi resmi bergabung dengan girlband baru bernama SNSD," terang songsaengnim yang berdiri di samping Hyoyeon. "Dia tidak akan lagi berlatih bersama kita, tetapi bersama member SNSD lainnya. Maka dari itu, di sini dia akan menyampaikan salam perpisahan dengan kalian semua."

"Anyeong haseyo, chingudeul," sapa Hyoyeon dengan ramah. "Jeongmal kamsahamnida sudah menjadi teman trainee selama ini. Tetaplah semangat agar kalian bisa mencapai cita-cita kalian di sini. Walau kita sudah tidak berlatih bersama, aku harap di masa datang kita masih bisa bertemu lagi. Anyeong!"

Kemudian, satu per satu para trainee menyalami Hyoyeon dan menyampaikan salam perpisahan mereka. Dalam hati seorang Kim Kibum, dia sesungguhnya mengagumi sosok Hyoyeon yang mahir dalam menari dan ia berteman baik dengannya. Sejak ia mencurigai hubungan noonanya itu dengan Onew, ia sempat sedikit menjauh dan bersikap dingin. Kini, setelah kecurigaannya terbukti salah ia merasa perlu kembali berbaik hati, dan ketika tiba gilirannya memberi salam perpisahan ia menjabat tangan Hyoyeon sambil berkata, "lakukan yang terbaik di girlband barumu, noona. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu kembali."

"Nado, Kibummie. Lakukan yang terbaik di sini sehingga kamu cepat didebutkan, arasseo?"

"Ne, arasseo."

**.**

**.**

**Onew's POV**

Pada saat istirahat tiba, aku segera menghampiri tasku dan membuka bingkisan dari Key. Aku sangat penasaran dengan isinya karena bingkisan itu cukup berat. Dengan hati berdebar aku mengupas kertas bingkisan itu dan… tada! Tergeletak sebuah kotak makan besar berwarna _pink _dengan memo kecil dari kertas _pink_ tertempel di atasnya. Aku lepas memo itu dan membacanya.

**Onew hyung, **

**Sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah menolongku, aku membuatkanmu bekal makanan kesukaanmu.**

**Semoga kamu suka, keke~**

**Key **

_Woah, benarkah dia tahu makanan kesukaanku? _batinku.

"Apa itu hyung?" tanya Jonghyun dari balik punggungku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menunjukkan kotak makanan yang belum sempat kubuka. "Ini bekal makanan dari Key, dia bilang ini makanan kesukaanku. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu, ya?"

"Benarkah? Coba dibuka hyung!" pinta Jonghyun.

Aku buka penutup kotak makanan itu dan seketika aku terpana dengan bekal yang ia buatkan. Di dalamnya terdapat berbagai macam masakan dari ayam. Ada ayam goreng crispy, ayam goreng balado, ayam kimchi, nugget ayam, sosis ayam, serta sup ayam tomat. Semuanya tersusun secara unik dan lucu, dengan hiasan wajah tersenyum dari saus. Aku jadi teringat perkataannya beberapa jam yang lalu, "_di dalam bingkisan ini ada sedikit pemberian dariku, tidak terlalu spesial sih…". _Tidak terlalu spesial? Tapi bagiku ini sangat spesial, Key!

"Waah, hyung, kau beruntung sekali!"

**.**

**.**

**Jonghyun's POV**

"Waah, hyung, kau beruntung sekali!" ucapku dengan nada ceria. Sesungguhnya, itu hanya untuk menyamarkan rasa iriku. Onew hyung baru menjadi teman Key sehari saja sudah diberi bekal spesial, sedangkan aku yang sudah hampir dua tahun menjadi teman Key tak pernah sekalipun dibuatkan bekal. Apa yang begitu spesial dari Onew hyung? Di mata Key kami sama-sama berstatus teman _kan?_

"Kamu mau mencobanya, Jjong?" tawarnya dengan ramah.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku sudah bawa bekal sendiri kok," jawabku datar sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tasku.

Namun, tak sedikitpun aku menyentuhnya. Aku tak lagi memiliki nafsu makan. Aku hanya mengawasi Onew hyung yang sedang menikmati ayamnya.

"Onew hyung?"

"Eum?"

"Kenapa kamu tak pernah memintaku memanggilmu hyung?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia menelan makanannya dan mengusap bibirnya sebelum menjawab, "Jonghyun-ah, aku tahu aku beberapa bulan lebih tua darimu, tetapi kamu yang senior di sini, terkadang kamu bersikap lebih dewasa dariku, dan kita sama-sama di kelas dua SMA, jadi menurutku tak masalah kalau kamu tidak memanggilku hyung. Tetapi jika kamu mau memanggilku hyung, aku tidak keberatan."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Onew hyung, aku merasa betapa sebagai dongsaengnya beberapa bulan aku masih begitu dihormatinya. Hatiku jadi resah. Ketika aku mulai tidak menyukai temanku yang penggila ayam ini, dia memberiku sejumlah alasan yang membuatku tidak dapat sedikitpun membencinya.

**.**

**.**

**Author's POV**

Sore itu, Key sudah lebih dulu berada di SM Cafetaria. Karena Onew belum kunjung datang, ia menyibukkan diri dengan mengisi note kecil kesayangannya, All About Lee Jinki.

"Key!" panggil seseorang dari luar cafetaria.

Key mendongakkan wajahnya dan seketika ia tersenyum lebar melihat hyung yang dinantinya berlari menuju tempatnya berada. Namun, senyumnya pudar ketika...

BUGH!

Onew terjatuh dengan sendirinya di depan etalase cafetaria.

"Omo, Onew hyung, gwenchanayo?" tanya Key khawatir sambil membantu Onew berdiri.

"Ne, gwenchana..." jawab Onew, tangannya mengusap debu yang ada di celananya.

"Kajja!"

Sekitar tiga puluh menit mereka habiskan untuk saling bercerita dan mengenal lebih dekat satu sama lain. Onew merasa kepribadian Key bertolak belakang dengannya, tetapi hal itulah yang membuatnya semakin tertarik dengan namja cantik di hadapannya ini. Berbeda dengan Key pada malam sebelumnya yang terlihat muram, Key versi sore itu begitu ceria dan penuh canda. Onew jadi lebih memperhatikan beberapa fitur Key yang belum pernah ia sadari. Seperti lesung pipi yang tampak manis setiap kali ia tersenyum, maupun tindik yang menghiasi kedua telinganya. Onew tak tahu matanya sedang bekerja dengan baik atau tidak, tetapi ia akui sahabat barunya ini terlalu cantik untuk ukuran anak laki-laki.

"Onew hyung, kamu suka dengan bekal yang aku buatkan?" tanya Key tiba-tiba.

"Ya, aku suka sekali! Mashita! Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kalau aku suka ayam?"

"Lucky guess?" jawab Key sambil menyeringai, memperlihatkan senyumnya yang mengoda.

"Ahh, jeongmal gomawo Key sshi. Walau ayam adalah favoritku, aku termasuk jarang memakannya," aku Onew, pipi gembulnya merona.

"Jinjja? Umma-mu tidak memasakannya untukmu?"

"Ani... jarang sekali. Mereka selalu sibuk bekerja, jadi aku lebih sering memasak sendiri. Tidak spesial sih, hanya telur goreng dan ramyeon yang aku bisa."

"Geundae, orang tuaku juga workaholic. Aku lebih sering tinggal bersama halmeoni-ku daripada orang tuaku. Halmeoni lah yang mengajariku memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya."

Onew mengangguk pelan menandakan ia mengerti. Suasana pun kembali hening. Minuman yang mereka pesan sudah habis beberapa saat yang lalu dan Key juga rupanya sudah kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Ketika suasana semakin terasa canggung, perhatian mereka teralih oleh suara bus yang baru saja berhenti di halte dekat cafetaria.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Busnya sudah datang"

"Mau aku temani lagi?" tawar Onew.

"Tidak merepotkan kah?" tanya Key ragu.

"Sejujurnya rumahku searah dengan bus yang menuju stasiun metro Seoul."

"Baiklah, kajja!" ajak Key riang sambil menggandeng tangan Onew menuju bus kota itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi sepasang puppy eyes mengawasi mereka berdua dengan pandangan iri.

.

.

**=TBC=**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : Destined Love**

**Author : urichengzi (FoxyRabbit Jinkibum)**

**Main Cast : Onew & Key**

**Supporting Cast : Jonghyun, Taemin, Minho**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Chapter : 6 of ?**

**Disclaimer : SHINee milik SME dan diri mereka punya ortunya masing-masing.**

**Terinspirasi dari perjalanan SHINee dan tentu saja dari Onew dan Key ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's POV**

**=Awal Januari, 2007=**

Tak terasa tahun telah berganti, dan sudah berminggu-minggu terlewatkan sejak kejadian Jonghyun menyaksikan kedua temannya, Key dan Onew, melewatkan sore di SM Cafetaria serta pulang bersama. Selama berminggu-minggu itu pula kejadian tersebut sering kali terulang. Sedangkan Jonghyun, ia menjadi semakin jarang melewatkan waktu bersama Key. Namun, hal itu tak akan ia biarkan begitu saja.

Kalian tahu istilah _cockblocking_? Nah, itulah usaha yang selama ini si Kepala Dino lakukan. Setiap kali jadwal latihan selesai, ia berusaha mendahului Onew untuk sampai ke ruang latihan dance dan menjemput Key serta mengantarnya pulang. Saat latihan bersama, ia sangat senang karena Key tidak pernah ditempatkan satu grup dengan Onew. Namun, tak jarang ia menangkap keduanya bertukar senyum atau sekedar melambaikan tangan satu sama lain. Pada saat itu, ia melancarkan _skinship_ dengan Key yang membuat Onew segera membuang tatapannya ke arah lain dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui aksi mereka. Sayangnya, Key terlalu polos untuk mengetahui gelagat dari Dino-hyungnya itu.

"Jonghyunnie hyung?" tanya Key di sela istirahat latihan bersama.

"Eum?" gumam namja yang disebut namanya itu.

"Aku tahu ini sudah berminggu-minggu yang lalu, tapi aku belum sempat memenuhi janjiku untuk menceritakanmu soal kejadian pertama kali aku dan Onew hyung berkenalan. Eum, kamu mau aku menceritakannya sekarang?" tanya Key dengan polos.

Jonghyun mendesah. "Tidak usah lah Kibummie, lupakan permintaanku yang satu itu," ucapnya datar.

"Waeyo?" heran Key.

"Ani… aniyo," kilah Jonghyun.

"Keundae... setelah aku mengenal Onew hyung secara pribadi, terkadang aku merasa aneh," aku Key.

"Ahh, begitukah?" tanggap Jonghyun.

"Ne," Key meneruskan, "kau tahu hyung, dia sering sekali melakukan sangtae yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri – terjatuh misalnya –dan dia terkadang bercanda dengan bahasa tingkat tinggi sampai aku susah sekali memahaminya. Dan aku merasa, kepribadian kami sungguh bertolak belakang sehingga aku terkadang tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana setiap kali didekatnya. Hajiman..."

"Hajiman?" ulang Jonghyun penasaran.

"Hajiman... setiap kali dia terjatuh itu membuat jantungku berdegup lebih cepat, dan setiap candaan yang mengundang tawanya membuatku merasakan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu di dalam perutku. Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini, perasaan yang sungguh asing dan aneh ini..."

"Kamu... tidak tahu arti dari perasaan itu?" tanya sang hyung was-was.

"Sejujurnya, aku sedang menduga..." kata Key ragu.

"Ya?" tuntut Jonghyun agar si dongsaeng melanjutkan.

"Tapi.. tapi mungkinkah hyung?" tanya Key gugup, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mungkin apa?" Jonghyun merasa berkeringat dingin karena berantisipasi dengan kalimat yang bakal meluncur berikutnya.

"Mungkin...

aku jatuh cinta padanya," aku Key pada akhirnya.

DEG.

Hati Jonghyun mencelos mendengar pengakuan itu.

Sore itu, sepulang latihan bersama Jonghyun mengantar Key ke halte lebih awal dan memintanya segera pulang. Karena Key merasa cukup lelah, ia pun menurutinya tanpa jauh bertanya. Seusai itu, Jonghyun langsung kembali masuk ke gedung SM untuk menunggu kepulangan namja yang sedang dicemburuinya. Entah apa yang sedang ada dipikirannya, tetapi ia ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada namja ia melihatnya sedang berjalan di lorong kosong, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menabraknya hingga namja itu terhimpit di tembok.

BUGH!

"Arrgh, siapa kau? Lepaskan!" teriak namja yang sedang mengerjap-kerjapkan mata bulan sabitnya, mencoba mengenali penyanderanya.

"Kim- Kim Jonghyun? Apa-apaan ini? Aku bilang lepaskan!" protes namja bermata sabit itu setelah mengenali sosok yang menghimpitnya.

Jonghyun dengan kasar mengunci kedua tangan namja dihadapannya itu ke tembok sehingga tidak dapat melawannya. Dengan sorot mata kebencian ia berkata, "aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau berjanji untuk tidak mendekati Kim Kibum lagi, _Lee Jinki_."

Namja yang bernama Lee Jinki itu membelalakan matanya. Ia terkejut dengan permintaan temannya itu.

"Wae-waeyo? Apa salahku selama ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau mau tahu salahmu, hah? Kau telah merebutnya dariku!" gertak Jonghyun.

"Y-yah, apa maksudmu dengan merebut-"

"Dia sahabatku selama bertahun-tahun, Jinki, dan setelah kedatanganmu di sini kau telah merebut seluruh perhatiannya! Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi sahabat yang tak diperhatikan lagi? Maka dari itu aku memintamu untuk pergi dari kehidupannya, aku lebih berhak atas perhatiannya dari padamu."

"Hey, aku tidak minta seluruh perhatiannya padaku, okay?" ucap Jinki sambil berusaha mendorong jauh tubuh Jonghyun. Tetapi ternyata namja pendek itu lebih kuat dari yang dibayangkannya.

"Aku tidak peduli!" ucap Jonghyun acuh. Pandangannya jatuh ke poster yang tertempel di samping tubuh hyungnya itu. Poster itu menunjukkan pengumuman tentang seleksi anggota boyband baru dari SM. "Atau bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?"

"Bertaruh?" tanya Jinki bingung, ia mengikuti arah pandangan Jonghyun dan kemudian langsung paham. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Kau menerima surat tawaran untuk mengikuti audisi itu bukan?" tanya Jonghyun memastikan. Jinki hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

"Kau masih boleh dekat dengannya sampai hari audisi itu tiba," lanjut Jonghyun. "Kalau kau berhasil masuk, aku yang akan meninggalkan Kibum. Kalau aku yang berhasil masuk, kau yang harus pergi jauh-jauh dari kehidupan Kibum. Kalau kedua hal tersebut tidak ada yang terjadi, baik kita berdua diterima masuk atau tidak sama sekali, kita anggap taruhan ini tidak berlaku dan kita rebut perhatian Kibum dengan cara kita masing-masing. Bagaimana?"

Jinki merenungkan tawaran itu sambil menunduk. Setidak sukanya ia dengan taruhan tersebut, ia tetap ingin membuktikan dirinya. Setelah keputusannya bulat, ia kembali menatap tajam ke manik Jonghyun dan mengucapkan persetujuannya.

"Baiklah."

Hari-hari sebelum audisi tiba Onew manfaatkan untuk sebisa mungkin menghabiskan waktu bersama Key. Onew menjadi lebih sering menawari Key traktiran di SM Cafetaria setiap pulang latihan, dan Key pun dengan senang hati menerima tawaran itu.

"Key, kamu diikutkan dalam audisi boyband baru itu kan?" tanya Onew di suatu sore.

"Iya, hyung juga kan?"

"Ne," ucap Onew sambil tersenyum.

"Waaaaah, jinjja!" seru Key. "Aku harap kita berdua bisa masuk ke boyband itu."

"Ahh, aku harap juga begitu," tanggap Onew bahagia.

"Ne, akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kita berdua, Taeminnie, Minho-yah, dan Jonghyun hyung bisa tergabung dalam satu boyband," angan Key, senyumnya yang manis terkembang.

Onew agak sedikit berjengit mendengar nama Jonghyun terdaftar dalam daftar angan-angan Key. "Jonghyun sshi..."

"Ada apa dengan Jjong hyung?" tanya Key.

"Ahh, aniyo..." ucap Onew sambil menggeleng. Ia tadinya mau bertanya tentang keadaan hubungan Key dengan Jonghyun mengenai –menurut Jonghyun- Key kurang perhatian padanya. Tetapi daripada menimbulkan kecurigaan, ia memutuskan untuk mengurungkan pertanyaan itu.

"Key?"

"Eum?"

"Kalau kau tergabung ke boyband tanpa aku, masihkah kau mengingatku setelah kau menjadi artis terkenal?" tanya Onew.

"Yah, kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Hyung bermaksud mengatakan aku akan jadi pikun setelah jadi artis dan melupakanmu, begitu?" Key berkata sambil tergelak.

"Haha, a-ani..." Onew ikut tergelak, menyadari kebodohan dari pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu dan juga ke'sangtae'anmu, hyung," ucap Key serius.

"Hehe, gomawo Key. Besok waktu audisi kita saling kasih semangat ya biar kita berdua bisa masuk seleksi, arra?" tawar Onew bersemangat.

"Arrasseo!"

"Sekarang giliranmu," ucap Key di hari audisi. "Onew hyung, hwaiting!" ia menyemangati sambil menepuk kedua pundak sang hyung.

Onew membalasnya sambil tersenyum. Ia mencoba mencari kekuatan dan ketenangan dengan memandang kedua manik Kibum. _Hah, aku bisa melakukannya, hwaiting!_ batinnya.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Onew menampilkan seluruh bakatnya dihadapan para juri. Ia dengan penuh penghayatan menyanyikan lagu pilihannya, suara merdunya mampu membuat hati para juri tergetar. Selain itu ia juga menampilkan kemampuannya dalam menari, akting, dan _public speaking_ yang telah dilatih selama ia mengikuti latihan bersama. Selama audisi ia tak menjadikan taruhannya dengan Jonghyun sebagai beban. Yang ada di pikirannya, ia bertekad menjadi yang terbaik untuk orang tua dan sahabat-sahabat yang sudah mendukungnya.

Tak terasa hari audisi telah berlalu dan digantikan dengan hari pengumuman hasil audisi. Rumornya, akan ada lima atau enam anggota dalam boyband baru itu. Para trainee yang terpilih menjadi kelima atau keenam anggota boyband tersebut akan diumumkan satu per satu mulai hari itu melalui interkom. Menjelang pengumuman, udara terasa tercekat karena semua orang seperti menahan napas penuh antisipasi.

"Anggota pertama yang berhasil masuk ke dalam boyband baru SM Entertainment adalah..."

Semua orang menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berkonsentrasi mendengarkan pengumuman itu.

"... chukka hamnida, Kim Jonghyun, major vocal."

Sorakan kemenangan bercampur dengan keluhan kekecewaan terdengar di sepanjang lorong gedung SM. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Jonghyun langsung menyelamatinya. Saat itu, Onew yang berada di samping Jonghyun melempar senyum singkat yang dibalas dengan seringai. Tak dapat dipungkiri, hati Onew sedikit kecewa karena kesempatan untuk masuk boyband itu berkurang satu.

Hari berikutnya, kejadian tersebut terulang saat nama Lee Taemin, major dance, diumumkan sebagai member kedua. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh, Taemin-ah!" teriakan nyaring Key menyaingi suara sorakan yang lain. Key langsung memeluk Taemin erat. "Hyung, lepaskan, aku tak bisa bernapas!"

Hari ketiga dan keempat dipenuhi sorakan yang lebih heboh lagi karena Choi Minho dan Zico dari major modelling terpilih sebagai member ketiga dan keempat. Walau ikut merasa senang atas keberhasilan teman-temannya, Onew sudah mulai merasa putus asa. _Setidaknya masih ada dua kesempatan lagi, ataukah tinggal satu?_ renung Onew. _Lagi pula nama Kim Kibum juga belum diumumkan..._

Di hari kelima, perasaan bahagia bercampur sedih melanda hati namja lembut itu. Bahagia karena interkom itu mengumumkan, "chukka hamnida, Kim Kibum, major dance," dan sedih karena ia tak tahu pasti apakah benar akan ada member keenam diumumkan di hari berikutnya. Terlebih lagi, ia sedih karena –ah, tak perlu diceritakan pun kalian juga sudah tahu artinya.

Sore hari di hari kelima itu ia berpapasan dengan Key ketika ia dalam perjalanan pulang. "Key!" panggilnya.

Key langsung sumringah ketika tahu namja yang memanggilnya itu Onew. Ia langsung memberikan pelukan pada hyung favoritnya itu."Hyung, apakah kau mendengar pengumuman tadi? Aku berhasil!"

Onew sedikit berlama-lama menikmati pelukan dongsaengnya itu, menghirup aroma khas Key secara rahasia. "Ne, aku tahu. Jeongmal chukka hamnida Kibum-ah, aku bahagia atas keberhasilanmu," bisiknya di tengkuk namja yang lebih muda.

Hati Onew terasa sesak ketika tiba saatnya ia menyampaikan apa yang sudah menjadi perjanjian dengan Jonghyun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Matanya serasa memanas karena membendung air mata. Perlahan, Onew melepas pelukan mereka.

"Kim Kibum," ia memulai pembicaraan tanpa memandang langsung ke manik runcing milik namja cantik dihadapannya. "Aku bahagia kau bisa masuk boyband itu. Aku doakan kau agar selalu sukses, bersama Jonghyun, Taemin, Minho, dan Zico. Sebagian itu sudah sesuai harapanmu kan? Ehm, yang aku coba katakan adalah..."

Key merasa tercengang ketika Onew memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, terlebih dengan kata-kata namja tampan itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan hyung?" tanyanya was-was.

"Aku ingin mengatakan... aku ingin... kita tidak bertemu satu sama lain lagi, Kibum-ah. Mianhaeyo," kata-kata tersebut terasa sepahit obat di lidahnya ketika ia mengatakannya.

"Yah, Lee Jinki," hardik Key sambil tertawa hampa, "jangan bercanda seperti ini, kau menakut-takutiku saja!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Kibum-ah," ucap Onew dengar suara bergetar.

"Ap- apa? Tidak kah kau hargai persahabatan kita selama ini?" tanya Key dengan nada tak percaya, ia menahan tangan hyungnya itu agar tidak segera pergi dari hadapannya.

Tes.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indah Kibum. Onew menjadi semakin tidak tega, tetapi ia harus melakukannya.

Sambil perlahan melepas cengkraman tangan Kibum ia berkata, "persahabatan kita adalah hal yang paling berharga yang pernah aku miliki. Gamsahamnida. Anyeong dongsaeng-ah..."

Onew dengan berat hati berbalik dan melangkah pergi memunggungi orang yang dikasihinya. Air mata mulai membanjiri pipi tahunya.

Key hanya bisa berdiri tertegun memandangi punggung hangat milik Onew yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauan pandangannnya. Penglihatannya mulai terkaburkan oleh air mata yang mengumpul di maniknya. Ia tak paham mengapa persahabatan mereka bisa berakhir seperti ini. Ia mulai mencium sesuatu hal yang tidak beres.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A few hours later...**

Matahari telah menyembunyikan sinarnya di balik cakrawala. Koridor yang sekarang sepi itu mulai menggelap. Walau begitu, ada satu sosok yang sepertinya enggan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia meringkuk di sudut, tertutup oleh bayang-bayang hitam, sesekali suara sesenggukan lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

Suara derap langkah dari kurang lebih dua pasang kaki bergema di lorong sepi itu. Langkah mereka semakin mendekati sosok itu. Tapi ia tak bergeming. Ia tak peduli. Ia tak peduli dirinya ditemukan dengan kondisi yang menyedihkan.

"Omo-na, hyung, gwenchana?"

Panggilan itu membangunkan sosok itu dari lamunannya, kepalanya tersentak ke arah datangnya suara. Melalui pandangannya yang blur, ia melihat dua sosok yang ternyata begitu dikenalnya;yang satu berperawakan tinggi dan yang satu berambut jamur. Siapa lagi kalo bukan sahabatnya, Minho dan Taemin.

"Kibum, ayo, berdirilah," pinta Minho lirih sambil meraih tangan sahabatnya untuk membantunya berdiri. Dengan lemas, sosok yang dipanggil Kibum itu menurutinya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Shh… Gwenchana, gwenchana," Minho menenangkan, tangannya mengelus punggung Kibum yang bergetar karena sepertinya ia kembali menangis.

Taemin yang sejak tadi berdiam diri sekarang memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Ehm, hyung, apa ini karena Onew hyung?" tanya Taemin hati-hati.

Namja cantik yang sesenggukkan itu terkaget, ia menghentikan kegiatannya membasahi t-shirt minho bagian bahu dengan tangisnya dan dengan suara bergetar ia bertanya,"huks..b-bagaimana k-kau tahu?"

"Eh… sebenarnya itu... tadi kami melihat kejadian… Onew hyung…. eum, sebenarnya kami mau memperingatkanmu tentang hal itu, tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat. Mianhae, hyung," Taemin bergumam tak jelas sambil menunduk.

"Yah, Taemin-ah! BICARALAH YANG JELAS, JANGAN BERPUTAR-PUTAR!" sentak Kibum yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosi. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"M-mi...mianhae," Taemin menciut.

"Kibum, jangan membentak Taemin! Dia tidak bersalah!" bela Minho yang langsung melepas pelukannya dari Kibum.

"Kalau begitu katakan! Apa yang terjadi dengan Onew hyung?" balas Kibum panas.

Minho menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Kami tadi melihat dia diancam oleh Jonghyun hyung-"

"J-jong hyung? Kenapa-" sela Kibum.

"-dengarkan aku dulu Kibum, jangan memotong pembicaraan-"

"Okay."

**.**

**Flashback**

"Hyung, menurutmu apakah aku terlalu muda untuk didebutkan?" Taemin bertanya dengan polos sambil menggandeng tangan sang hyung. Mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk pulang bersama.

"Tidak, menurutku kau sangat berbakat terutama dalam hal menari jadi tidak salah kalau-"

'BUGH!'

Minho berhenti bicara karena suara gaduh yang berasal dari koridor samping. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan Taemin, mencengkram tangan mungil namja kecil itu dengan erat.

"Sudahkah kau mengatakannya?" suara mengancam yang berasal dari koridor samping itu _anehnya_ terasa sangat familiar bagi mereka.

"Hyung, bukankah itu suara Jonghyun hyung?" bisik Taemin panik.

"Shh…" ucap Minho sambil membekap mulut dongsaengnya. Ia tanpa suara mengintip ke koridor samping.

_'HAH?'_

Minho terkesiap oleh pemandangan di depannya. Matanya yang sudah besar melebar karena ia melihat Jonghyun mengancam dan menarik t-shirt bagian depan namja yang ia kenal sebagai Onew.

"Apa kau sudah meninggalkan Kibum?"

Minho menarik kepalanya kembali. Jantungnya berdebar dan napasnya menjadi tak beraturan. Matanya yang masih melebar membuat Taemin mengirim tatapan bertanya-tanya. Minho dengan telepati memberitahunya untuk tetap diam dan berkonsentrasi mencuri dengar percakapan para hyung itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahunya hari ini juga," datang suara tegas dari Onew. "Asal kau tahu, Jjong. Dia tak akan pernah melupakanku dan dia tidak akan bahagia dengan keputusan ini."

Jonghyun dengan keras kepala berkata, "lakukan… lakukan lah saja."

Kemudian Minho dan Taemin mendengar langkah seseorang menjauh dari koridor itu, disusul dengan bunyi lift yang tertutup. Tak lama kemudian, orang yang satunya juga meninggalkan tempat itu. Minho memberanikan diri mengintip sekali lagi untuk memastikan koridor samping telah kosong sebelum membuka bekapan tangannya dari mulut Taemin.

"Aku tak percaya Jonghyun hyung ingin memisahkan Onew hyung dari Kibum," Minho berkata setelah mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kita harus menemukan Kibum hyung sebelum Onew hyung memberitahunya tentang hal ini, hyung. Aku–kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi."

Itulah kalimat pertama yang Taemin ucapkan setelah Minho membuka bekapan tangannya.

"I-iya, tapi Kibum sekarang ada di mana?" Minho menanggapi.

"Mana ku tahu?" jawab Taemin. "Tapi firasatku dia sudah ada di lantai bawah."

"Kalau begitu kita harus bergegas," ajak Minho sambil menggandeng Taemin dan mereka berlari menyusuri koridor di setiap lantai di bawah mereka.

**End of flashback**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"-sampai kami menemukanmu tengah menangis di sini. Maafkan kami yang terlambat memberitahumu tentang ini, Kibum. Tapi sungguh, aku yakin Onew hyung tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu," Minho pun mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Jonghyun hyung melakukan hal ini," Kibum berkata, pandangannya menerawang.

"Mungkin Jonghyun hyung cemburu oleh kedekatanmu dengan Onew hyung," Taemin berpendapat.

"Eh?" Kibum menoleh ke arahnya, "jinjja? Kalau begitu aku harus menjejalkan pemikiran ke otak babo dino hyung itu bahwa tidak ada alasan dia harus cemburu dengan-"

Kibum baru saja akan menelpon Jonghyun dengan ponsel _pink_nya tetapi tangan Minho mencegahnya.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kita pecahkan masalah ini langsung berhadapan dengan Jonghyun hyung besok pagi?" usul Minho. "Dengan begitu, kita bisa menghindari kesalahpahaman, terutama antara kau dengan Jonghyun hyung. Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin ada perpecahan di antara kita karena kita telah ditempatkan di satu grup."

Walau dengan hati kesal, Kibum pun menyetujuinya.

**.**

**.**

**SM Office**

**Lee Soo Man's Office Room**

"Berikut profil para trainee yang terpilih dalam seleksi boyband baru kita," ucap seorang staff SM sambil menyerahkan berkas ke tangan sang presiden SM, Lee Soo Man.

"Hmm," ia mengamati sambil sesekali melihat video seleksi yang diputar di hadapannya.

"Bukan kah aku minta kalian untuk memasukkan Lee Jinki ke dalam boyband ini? Tidak kah kalian melihat bakatnya yang cemerlang?"

"Ya, pak. Kami sedang mempertimbangkan antara dia dan Kim Jonghyun untuk menjadi leader boyband ini dan mengumumkannya sebagai member keenam besok, tapi setelah turun keputusan dari Bapak kalau member boyband ini hanya lima, kam –kami mencabut pertimbangan itu," terang staff SM itu dengan sedikit nada takut.

"Bagaimana kalian ini?" ucap Lee Soo Man marah. "Hubungi anak muda itu malam ini juga, katakan aku akan menemuinya secara pribadi besok pagi. Adakan seleksi ulang untuk kelima member yang sudah terpilih, walau aku sarankan kalian melepas Woo Jiho (Zico) karena secara kekompakan dia kurang bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keempat member lainnya. Ini perintah."

"B-baik, pak."

**.**

**.**

**Lee Family's House**

**Lee Jinki's Room**

Tokoh kita yang bernama Lee Jinki atau yang kita kenal sebagai Onew kini sedang berbaring di kamarnya dengan posisi tengkurap. Wajahnya ia benamkan ke dalam bantal empuknya. Ia mengurung diri di kamar sejak ia pulang dari gedung SM; sejak ia melangkah keluar dari persahabatannya dengan Key. Ia belum makan apapun dari tadi siang dan perutnya terasa kosong, tapi ia tak punya selera makan sama sekali. Bahkan ayam goreng pun sepertinya tidak bisa membujuknya untuk makan. Ia sedang merasa hampa.. hampa…

_Drtt…drtt…_

Ponselnya bergetar. Dengan malas ia mengecek siapa penelponnya dan ketika ia melihat nama 'Key', ia langsung mengalihkan panggilan. Ia sungguh ingin mendengar suara Key, tetapi hal itu membuat ia akan semakin merindukannya.

Key terus mencoba menelponnya untuk kelima kalinya dan ia hampir memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya ketika panggilan keenam datang dari staff SM. Ia pun dengan hati berdebar mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Yoboseyo. Apa benar ini dengan Tuan Lee Jinki?"

"N-ne," Jinki mengiyakan dengan suara bergetar.

"Tuan Lee Jinki, Anda diminta menemui Presiden Lee Soo Man besok pagi pukul 09.00 tepat, ada masalah yang presiden ingin bicarakan dengan Anda. Mengerti?"

"Ah, ne, mengerti."

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam," Jinki menjawab namun telepon seberang sudah ditutup.

Wah, masalah? Masalah apa yang ia punya sampai sang presiden SM Entertainment sendiri ingin berbicara dengannya. Apakah berkaitan dengan masa trainee-nya? Jinki terus bertanya-tanya sampai pikirannya semakin rucau. Ia pun terlelap dengan masih memikirkan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**The Next Morning…**

**SM Building**

"Jonghyun, aku ingin kita bicara sekarang."

Jonghyun kaget dengan perkataan pertama yang dilontarkan Key pagi itu ketika mereka bertemu, terlebih dongsaengnya itu tak segan memanggilnya tanpa sebutan _hyung_.

"Okay, kita bicara sekarang," tanggapnya santai.

"Tidak di sini, ayo ikuti aku," ucap Key dingin yang membuat Jonghyun sedikit berjengit, namun ia pun mengikuti Key ke ruang latihan yang saat itu sedang kosong. Minho yang dari tadi bersama Key pun mengikuti langkah mereka.

"Mengapa Minho ikut masuk bersama kita?" tanya Jonghyun saat mereka memasuki ruangan kosong yang Key tuju.

Key menutup pintu dibelakangnya, memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengetahui mereka berada di sana sebelum menjawab, "karena aku membutuhkannya sebagai saksi."

Minho bersedekap di dekat pintu dan mengangguk.

"Saksi?" Jonghyun kebingungan, "Key, apa maksudm-"

"Jonghyun hyung, kenapa kau ancam Jinki hyung untuk tidak mendekatiku lagi, huh?" ucap Key langsung ke inti persoalan. Kalau ada orang yang benci dengan basa basi, Kim Kibum-lah orangnya.

"Itu- itu..." Jonghyun kesulitan mencari kata-kata, wajahnya seketika pucat. _Bagaimana Key bisa tahu?_

"B-bagaimana kau bisa t-tahu?" Jonghyun bertanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Tidak penting bagaimana aku bisa tahu, yang jelas hal ini menyakitkan bagiku, hyung," Key berkata dengan sedikit terisak. "Belum lama aku mencoba menjalin hubungan dengannya tapi kenapa kau merusaknya begitu saja... hiks... aku kira kau sahabatku, hyung."

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu," Jonghyun berkata tanpa memandang mata dongsaengnya itu. "Aku kira kau sahabatku Key..."

"Huh?" Key bingung dengan ucapan hyungnya.

"...tapi kau bilang kau _mencintainya_!" Jonghyun dengan lugas mengungkapkan hal yang selama ini ia pendam di lubuk hatinya.

"Jjong hyung... ap- apa kamu bilang?!"

**.**

**.**

**Lee Soo Man's Office Room**

"Anyeong haseyo, presiden-nim," Jinki dengan khidmat memberi hormat 90 derajat di hadapan Lee Soo Man saat ia memasuki ruangan kerjanya.

"Ahh, Lee Jinki sshi," sapa Lee Soo Man dari tempat duduknya di belakang meja kerja. "Silakan duduk," ucapnya ramah, wajahnya penuh senyum.

"Kamsahamnida," Jinki pun menuruti dengan sedikit canggung. Maklum, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia berada di dalam ruangan sang presiden SM.

"Aku senang kau datang tepat waktu," Lee Soo Man memulai percakapan mereka. "Apa kau tahu tujuan aku memanggilmu ke sini, Mr. Lee?"

"Umm, tidak, presiden-nim. Mereka hanya mengatakan Anda ingin menemui saya karena akan membicarakan sebuah masalah," jawab Jinki jujur.

"Masalah? Omong kosong apa yang mereka beri tahukan kepadamu? Aku tidak akan membicarakan masalah apapun, Lee Jinki sshi. Sebaliknya, aku memanggilmu untuk memberi tahumu kabar baik," ucap Lee Soo Man, matanya berbinar-binar saat mengatakan kalimat tentang kabar baik.

Jinki memandangnya dengan pandangan terkejut. "Kabar baik apa yang Anda maksud, presiden-nim?"

"Nah, selamat nak, kamu akan menjadi leader dari boyband yang aku namakan SHINee! Dengan kata lain, kau diterima masuk sebagai member baru boyband itu dan akan debut bersama member lainnya."

Mendengar hal itu wajah Jinki langsung sumringah, senyum lebar pun menghiasi wajahnya. Ini adalah hal yang sangat ia dambakan sebagai trainee SM. Dan nama boyband itu –SHINee –ahh… nama yang sangat bagus dan indah untuk sebuah boyband. Terlebih dia yang akan menjadi leader dan dia akan debut bersama dongsaengnya Lee Taemin, Choi Minho, Kim Ki–

Kim Kibum. Kim Jonghyun.

Nama-nama itu terlintas dipikirannya dan wajahnya langsung berubah masam. Semua harapan sepertinya telah kandas karena masalah persahabatan di antara mereka.

"Aku… aku tak bisa," ucap Jinki lirih.

**.**

**.**

**Back to Key, Jonghyun, and Minho….**

"Aku yakin kau mendengar seratus persen apa yang telah aku ucapkan, Key," Jonghyun berkata dengan ketus.

"Itu… itu bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan!" protes Kibum panas.

"Lalu seperti apa?" balas Jonghyun.

"Kibum, Jonghyun hyung, sebaiknya kalian–" Minho angkat bicara namun kalimatnya langsung terpotong oleh seruan 'Minho, diam!' dari kedua orang bermarga Kim itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengunci mulutnya dan kembali menyaksikan pertengkaran itu dari dekat pintu masuk.

"Aku mencintainya karena dia sahabatku, Jjong hyung. Ini hanya cinta kepada sahabat, tidak lebih."

"Benar kah tidak lebih dari itu?" selidik Jonghyun.

Kibum memikirkan kembali kalimat yang telah diucapkannya dan ia malah menjadi semakin ragu. Namun, ia pun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Tentu aku juga mencintaimu sebagai sahabat, hyung."

"Benar kah? Tapi aku lihat kau akhir-akhir ini lebih suka melewatkan waktu bersamanya daripada denganku. Tak pernah lagi berbagi denganku. Bahkan kau lebih memilih dia untuk minum bersama atau pulang bersama. Dimana sahabatku Kim Kibum yang dulu? Dan bekal yang kau berikan beberapa waktu yang lalu..."

Semua perkataan Jonghyun menusuk perasaan Kibum; karena semua itu benar. Ia menjadi agak melupakan sahabat lamanya itu setelah ia dekat dengan Jinki. Setetes air mata mulai mengalir di pipi lembut Kibum. Ia terperangah dan menunduk, tak lagi berani menatap tajam mata hyungnya seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

"Mianhae, hyung. Jeongmal mianhae," lirih Kibum diantara isaknya. "Aku janji hal itu tidak akan terulang lagi."

Jonghyun tak sampai hati melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya menangis. Ia melangkah mendekati Kibum dan memeluknya dengan lembut. Tangannya mengusap bahu Kibum dan berkata, "Kau aku maafkan kalau kau berjanji tidak akan melupakanku sebagai sahabatmu, Kibum-ah. Luangkan waktu bersamaku walau kau sudah punya teman baru, arraso?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Hyung?"

"Eum?"

"Aku akan berjanji kalau kau minta maaf ke Onew hyung," desak Kibum.

"Umm, aku tak tau apa itu akan mudah," Jonghyun beralasan.

"YAH! Kau harus minta maaf karena semalam Onew hyung aku hubungi berkali-kali dan tak satupun dia angkat! Kau merusak persahabatan kami, pabo!" Sifat divanya kembali dan itu cukup membuat Jonghyun kembali menciut.

"Arraso, arasso," jawab Jonghyun pasrah.

"Boleh aku bicara sekarang?" Minho kembali menginterupsi. Kedua kepala pun menoleh kearahnya, siap mendengarkan apa yang akan ia bicarakan.

"Taemin tadi mengirimiku pesan, dia bilang kita semua diminta berkumpul karena salah satu diantara kita berlima akan digantikan oleh orang lain. Ini keputusan presiden-nim untuk diadakan perubahan anggota dan membatasi jumlah anggota sebayak lima orang."

"Jinjja? Omo, kita harus bergegas!" pekik Key.

**.**

**.**

**Back to Lee Soo Man's Office Room**

"Apa maksudmu, anak muda? Apa kau meragukan kemampuanmu?" tanya Lee Soo Man yang sedikit kecewa dengan tanggapan Jinki.

"Bukan karena itu, presiden-nim. Tapi..." Jinki berusaha menata kalimat berikutnya. "...saya sedang punya masalah persahabatan dengan member yang sudah masuk di boyband itu."

"Maksudmu dengan Kim Kibum?"

"Neh?" Jinki terkaget, pipinya merona. "Ahh...ne."

"Jangan terlalu kaget, Lee Jinki sshi. Aku sudah beberapa kali melihat kalian berdua terlihat akrab di cafe depan gedung ini."

"Kami tak mungkin bisa seakrab itu lagi karena Jonghyun tidak menginginkannya," ucap Jinki dengan murung.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang! Tentu kalian bisa akrab lagi! Bicarakan dan selesaikan masalah di antara kalian. Aku yakin itu hanya soal salah paham. Kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi leader, jadi kau harus bisa mengayomi anggotamu. Aku percaya kau bisa."

Jinki memandang mata sang presiden yang menyorotkan tatapan penuh kepercayaan. Ia menjadi lebih termotivasi. Jinki pun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kamsahamnida."

**.**

**.**

**SM Staff Office**

"Taemin, di mana Zico dan yang lain?" tanya Minho saat ia, Jonghyun, dan Kibum sampai di ruangan staff SM.

"Kalian terlambat, hyung. Mereka sudah mengumumkan siapa yang dikeluarkan dari grup dan untung saja bukan salah satu dari kalian," jelas Teamin.

"Mwo? Jadi mereka mengeluarkan Zico?" Kibum bertanya sambil duduk di samping Taemin.

Taemin mengangguk. "Lebih tepatnya dia dikirim untuk pertukaran trainee dengan perusahaan lain."

"Oh." Kibum kemudian kembali bertanya, "jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Menunggu," tanggap Taemin. "Mereka bilang member kelima sekaligus leader kita sebentar lagi akan menuju ke sini. Dia sekarang sedang menghadap presiden Lee Soo Man."

"Kau tahu dia itu siapa?" tanya Jonghyun.

Taemin menggeleng. "Mereka tidak memberitahuku."

"Aku harap dia itu Onew hyung," ucap Kibum sambil menerawang. Yang lainnya pun mengangguk menyetujui, termasuk Jonghyun.

"Aku berhutang maaf padanya," celetuk Jonghyun.

"Yeah, kau wajib minta maaf!" balas Kibum.

"Jadi mereka sudah menyelesaikan masalah mereka?" tanya Taemin ke Minho. Minho mengangguk singkat ke arahnya.

_CKLEK_

Semua orang di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu yang mulai terbuka. Melihat sosok yang pertama masuk ke ruangan itu, mereka semua langsung sigap berdiri dan menyambut dengan memberi hormat 90 derajat.

"Anyeong haseyo, presiden-nim," ucap mereka serempak.

Lee Soo Man membalas memberi hormat dengan singkat. Ia lalu memberi isyarat orang yang masih berada di luar ruangan untuk masuk.

Seorang namja muda bermata sipit dan berkulit selembut dubu memasuki ruangan itu. Ketika ia mendongak, poni panjangnya yang menutupi wajahnya tersibak.

"ONEW HYUUUUNG!" pekik Taemin dan Minho yang langsung menghampiri hyung kesayangan mereka dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Jinki tak menyangka ia akan disambut sehangat itu. Ia merasa kaki kirinya dipeluk oleh seseorang. Ia melihat ke bawah dan terkejut mendapati Jonghyun menangis sambil meminta maaf.

"Mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhae. Jebal, aku harap kau akan memaafkanku. Aku berjanji tidak akan memisahkanmu dengan Key lagi," isak Jonghyun.

"Berdirilah Jjong," pinta Jinki dengan lembut dan mereka pun berpelukan. "Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu."

"Kamsahamnida, hyung!" pekik Jonghyun sambil melepas pelukan mereka. Jinki tersenyum melihat wajah-wajah dongsaengnya yang berbahagia. Taemin, Jonghyun, Minho... sepertinya ada yang kurang...

Matanya yang mencari ke seluruh ruangan jatuh ke seseorang yang berada jauh di belakang Jonghyun.

Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Menyadari hal itu, Jonghyun pun bergeser ke sisi Minho agar tidak menghalangi mereka.

"Key..." lirih Jinki.

Kibum yang sejak tadi berdiri terpaku kini tersadar dari lamunannya saat namanya dipanggil oleh orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

Kibum beranjak mendekatinya dan Jinki pun membuka tangannya; siap menerima pelukan dari Kibum. Tak disangka, Kibum tidak memeluknya tapi memukul-mukul lemah dadanya dengan kepalan tangannya sambil mengomel, "pabo, pabo, pabo Jinki-ah! Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku tadi malam, huh?"

Key berusaha marah tapi ia tak bisa menahan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Mianhae, Kibummie. Kita berteman lagi, ne?" tawar Jinki yang menahan pergelangan tangan Kibum agar berhenti memukulnya. Kibum pun mengangguk malu dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jinki.

Jinki menoleh ke belakang dan ia berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat Lee Soo Man mengedipkan sebelah mata kearahnya.

.

.

.

**-TBC- **

***factual error: Sebenarnya (kalau fakta yang beredar gak salah) Minho dan Zico diseleksi ulang buat jadi rapper SHINee dan anggota ke-5 SHINee tetapi di cerita ini aku buat Onew yang masuk jadi member terakhir karena ini yang masuk ke jalan ceritaku. _This is fiction after all_. Take it lightly and keep supporting ONKEY, ne? :D**

**RCL please ^^  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : Destined Love**

**Author : urichengzi (FoxyRabbit Jinkibum)  
**

**Main Cast : Onew & Key**

**Supporting Cast : Jonghyun, Taemin, Minho, Lee Soo Man (guest cast) **

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Chapter : 7 of ?  
**

**Rating : PG 13 **

**Length : 3.145 words**

**Disclaimer : SHINee milik SME dan diri mereka punya ortunya masing-masing.**

**Terinspirasi dari perjalanan SHINee dan tentu saja dari Onew dan Key ^^**

**FF TERPANJANG SEJAUH INI :D**

**SKIP INTRO KARENA AKU TAU KALIAN GAK SABAR BUAT BACA XDDD *author pede***

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

.

.

.

.

.

**Destined Love**

_Sebelumnya di Destined Love..._

Sore hari di hari kelima itu ia berpapasan dengan Key ketika ia dalam perjalanan pulang. "Key!" panggilnya.

Key langsung sumringah ketika tahu namja yang memanggilnya itu Onew. Ia langsung memberikan pelukan pada hyung favoritnya itu. "Hyung, apakah kau mendengar pengumuman tadi? Aku berhasil!"

Onew sedikit berlama-lama menikmati pelukan dongsaengnya itu, menghirup aroma khas Key secara rahasia. "Ne, aku tahu. Jeongmal chukka hamnida Kibum-ah, aku bahagia atas keberhasilanmu," bisiknya di tengkuk namja yang lebih muda.

Hati Onew terasa sesak ketika tiba saatnya ia menyampaikan apa yang sudah menjadi perjanjian dengan Jonghyun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Matanya serasa memanas karena membendung air mata. Perlahan, Onew melepas pelukan mereka.

"Kim Kibum," ia memulai pembicaraan tanpa memandang langsung ke manik runcing milik namja cantik dihadapannya. "Aku bahagia kau bisa masuk boyband itu. Aku doakan kau agar selalu sukses, bersama Jonghyun, Taemin, Minho, dan Zico. Sebagian itu sudah sesuai harapanmu kan? Ehm, yang aku coba katakan adalah..."

Key merasa tercengang ketika Onew memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, terlebih dengan kata-kata namja tampan itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan hyung?" tanyanya was-was.

"Aku ingin mengatakan... aku ingin... kita tidak bertemu satu sama lain lagi, Kibum-ah. Mianhaeyo," kata-kata tersebut terasa sepahit obat di lidahnya ketika ia mengatakannya.

"Yah, Lee Jinki," hardik Key sambil tertawa hampa, "jangan bercanda seperti ini, kau menakut-takutiku saja!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Kibum-ah," ucap Onew dengar suara bergetar.

"Ap- apa? Tidak kah kau hargai persahabatan kita selama ini?" tanya Key dengan nada tak percaya, ia menahan tangan hyungnya itu agar tidak segera pergi dari hadapannya.

Tes.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indah Kibum. Onew menjadi semakin tidak tega, tetapi ia harus melakukannya.

Sambil perlahan melepas cengkraman tangan Kibum ia berkata, "persahabatan kita adalah hal yang paling berharga yang pernah aku miliki. Gamsahamnida. Anyeong dongsaeng-ah..."

Onew dengan berat hati berbalik dan melangkah pergi memunggungi orang yang dikasihinya. Air mata mulai membanjiri pipi tahunya.

Key hanya bisa berdiri tertegun memandangi punggung hangat milik Onew yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauan pandangannnya. Penglihatannya mulai terkaburkan oleh air mata yang mengumpul di maniknya. Ia tak paham mengapa persahabatan mereka bisa berakhir seperti ini. Ia mulai mencium sesuatu hal yang tidak beres.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**Author's POV**

Matahari telah menyembunyikan sinarnya di balik cakrawala. Koridor yang sekarang sepi itu mulai menggelap. Walau begitu, ada satu sosok yang sepertinya enggan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia meringkuk di sudut, tertutup oleh bayang-bayang hitam, sesekali suara sesenggukan lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

Suara derap langkah dari kurang lebih dua pasang kaki bergema di lorong sepi itu. Langkah mereka semakin mendekati sosok itu. Tapi ia tak bergeming. Ia tak peduli. Ia tak peduli dirinya ditemukan dengan kondisi yang menyedihkan.

"Omo-na, hyung, gwenchana?"

Panggilan itu membangunkan sosok itu dari lamunannya, kepalanya tersentak ke arah datangnya suara. Melalui pandangannya yang blur, ia melihat dua sosok yang ternyata begitu dikenalnya;yang satu berperawakan tinggi dan yang satu berambut jamur. Siapa lagi kalo bukan sahabatnya, Minho dan Taemin.

"Kibum, ayo, berdirilah," pinta Minho lirih sambil meraih tangan sahabatnya untuk membantunya berdiri. Dengan lemas, sosok yang dipanggil Kibum itu menurutinya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Shh… Gwenchana, gwenchana," Minho menenangkan, tangannya mengelus punggung Kibum yang bergetar karena sepertinya ia kembali menangis.

Taemin yang sejak tadi berdiam diri sekarang memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Ehm, hyung, apa ini karena Onew hyung?" tanya Taemin hati-hati.

Namja cantik yang sesenggukkan itu terkaget, ia menghentikan kegiatannya membasahi t-shirt minho bagian bahu dengan tangisnya dan dengan suara bergetar ia bertanya,"huks..b-bagaimana k-kau tahu?"

"Eh… sebenarnya itu... tadi kami melihat kejadian… Onew hyung…. eum, sebenarnya kami mau memperingatkanmutentang hal itu, tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat. Mianhae, hyung," Taemin bergumam tak jelas sambil menunduk.

"Yah, Taemin-ah! BICARALAH YANG JELAS, JANGAN BERPUTAR-PUTAR!" sentak Kibum yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosi. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"M-mi...mianhae," Taemin menciut.

"Kibum, jangan membentak Taemin! Dia tidak bersalah!" bela Minho yang langsung melepas pelukannya dari Kibum.

"Kalau begitu katakan! Apa yang terjadi dengan Onew hyung?" balas Kibum panas.

Minho menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Kami tadi melihat dia diancam oleh Jonghyun hyung-"

"J-jong hyung? Kenapa-" sela Kibum.

"-dengarkan aku dulu Kibum, jangan memotong pembicaraan-"

"Okay."

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Hyung, menurutmu apakah aku terlalu muda untuk didebutkan?" Taemin bertanya dengan polos sambil menggandeng tangan sang hyung. Mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk pulang bersama.

"Tidak, menurutku. Kau sangat berbakat terutama dalam hal menari jadi tidak salah kalau-"

'BUGH!'

Minho berhenti bicara karena suara gaduh yang berasal dari koridor samping. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan Taemin, mencengkram tangan mungil namja kecil itu dengan erat.

"Sudahkah kau mengatakannya?" suara mengancam yang berasal dari koridor samping itu _anehnya_ terasa sangat familiar bagi mereka.

"Hyung, bukankah itu suara Jonghyun hyung?" bisik Taemin panik.

"Shh…" ucap Minho sambil membekap mulut dongsaengnya. Ia tanpa suara mengintip ke koridor samping.

_'HAH?'_

Minho terkesiap oleh pemandangan di depannya. Matanya yang sudah besar melebar karena ia melihat Jonghyun mengancam dan menarik t-shirt bagian depan namja yang ia kenal sebagai Onew.

"Apa kau sudah meninggalkan Kibum?"

Minho menarik kepalanya kembali. Jantungnya berdebar dan napasnya menjadi tak beraturan. Matanya yang masih melebar membuat Taemin mengirim tatapan bertanya-tanya. Minho dengan telepati memberitahunya untuk tetap diam dan berkonsentrasi mencuri dengar percakapan para hyung itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahunya hari ini juga," datang suara tegas dari Onew. "Asal kau tahu, Jjong. Dia tak akan pernah melupakanku dan dia tidak akan bahagia dengan keputusan ini."

Jonghyun dengan keras kepala berkata, "lakukan… lakukan lah saja."

Kemudian Minho dan Taemin mendengar langkah seseorang menjauh dari koridor itu, disusul dengan bunyi lift yang tertutup. Tak lama kemudian, orang yang satunya juga meninggalkan tempat itu. Minho memberanikan diri mengintip sekali lagi untuk memastikan koridor samping telah kosong sebelum membuka bekapan tangannya dari mulut Taemin.

"Aku tak percaya Jonghyun hyung ingin memisahkan Onew hyung dari Kibum," Minho berkata setelah mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kita harus menemukan Kibum hyung sebelum Onew hyung memberitahunya tentang hal ini, hyung. Aku–kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi."

Itulah kalimat pertama yang Taemin ucapkan setelah Minho membuka bekapan tangannya.

"I-iya, tapi Kibum sekarang ada di mana?" Minho menanggapi.

"Mana ku tahu?" jawab Taemin. "Tapi firasatku dia sudah ada di lantai bawah."

"Kalau begitu kita harus bergegas," ajak Minho sambil menggandeng Taemin dan mereka berlari menyusuri koridor di setiap lantai di bawah mereka.

**End of flashback**

.

.

.

"-sampai kami menemukanmu tengah menangis di sini. Maafkan kami yang terlambat memberitahumu tentang ini, Kibum. Tapi sungguh, aku yakin Onew hyung tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu," Minho pun mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Jonghyun hyung melakukan hal ini," Kibum berkata, pandangannya menerawang.

"Mungkin Jonghyun hyung cemburu oleh kedekatanmu dengan Onew hyung," Taemin berpendapat.

"Eh?" Kibum menoleh ke arahnya, "jinjja? Kalau begitu aku harus menjejalkan pemikiran ke otak babo dino hyung itu bahwa tidak ada alasan dia harus cemburu dengan-"

Kibum baru saja akan menelpon Jonghyun dengan ponsel _pink_nya tetapi tangan Minho mencegahnya.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kita pecahkan masalah ini langsung berhadapan dengan Jonghyun hyung besok pagi?" usul Minho. "Dengan begitu, kita bisa menghindari kesalahpahaman, terutama antara kau dengan Jonghyun hyung. Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin ada perpecahan di antara kita karena kita telah ditempatkan di satu grup."

Walau dengan hati kesal, Kibum pun menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

**SM Office**

**Lee Soo Man's Office Room**

"Berikut profil para trainee yang terpilih dalam seleksi boyband baru kita," ucap seorang staff SM sambil menyerahkan berkas ke tangan sang presiden SM, Lee Soo Man.

"Hmm," ia mengamati sambil sesekali melihat video seleksi yang diputar di hadapannya.

"Bukan kah aku minta kalian untuk memasukkan Lee Jinki ke dalam boyband ini? Tidak kah kalian melihat bakatnya yang cemerlang?"

"Ya, pak. Kami sedang mempertimbangkan antara dia dan Kim Jonghyun untuk menjadi leader boyband ini dan mengumumkannya sebagai member keenam besok, tapi setelah turun keputusan dari Bapak kalau member boyband ini hanya lima, kam –kami mencabut pertimbangan itu," terang staff SM itu dengan sedikit nada takut.

"Bagaimana kalian ini?" ucap Lee Soo Man marah. "Hubungi anak muda itu malam ini juga, katakan aku akan menemuinya secara pribadi besok pagi. Adakan seleksi ulang untuk kelima member yang sudah terpilih, walau aku sarankan kalian melepas Woo Jiho (Zico) karena secara kekompakan dia kurang bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keempat member lainnya. Ini perintah."

"B-baik, pak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lee Family's House**

**Lee Jinki's Room**

Tokoh kita yang bernama Lee Jinki atau yang kita kenal sebagai Onew kini sedang berbaring di kamarnya dengan posisi tengkurap. Wajahnya ia benamkan ke dalam bantal empuknya. Ia mengurung diri di kamar sejak ia pulang dari gedung SM; sejak ia melangkah keluar dari persahabatannya dengan Key. Ia belum makan apapun dari tadi siang dan perutnya terasa kosong, tapi ia tak punya selera makan sama sekali. Bahkan ayam goreng pun sepertinya tidak bisa membujuknya untuk makan. Ia sedang merasa hampa.. hampa…

_Drtt…drtt…_

Ponselnya bergetar. Dengan malas ia mengecek siapa penelponnya dan ketika ia melihat nama 'Key', ia langsung mengalihkan panggilan. Ia sungguh ingin mendengar suara Key, tetapi hal itu membuat ia akan semakin merindukannya.

Key terus mencoba menelponnya untuk kelima kalinya dan ia hampir memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya ketika panggilan keenam datang dari staff SM. Ia pun dengan hati berdebar mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Yoboseyo. Apa benar ini dengan Tuan Lee Jinki?"

"N-ne," Jinki mengiyakan dengan suara bergetar.

"Tuan Lee Jinki, Anda diminta menemui Presiden Lee Soo Man besok pagi pukul 09.00 tepat, ada masalah yang presiden ingin bicarakan dengan Anda. Mengerti?"

"Ah, ne, mengerti."

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam," Jinki menjawab namun telepon seberang sudah ditutup.

Wah, masalah? Masalah apa yang ia punya sampai sang presiden SM Entertainment sendiri ingin berbicara dengannya. Apakah berkaitan dengan masa trainee-nya? Jinki terus bertanya-tanya sampai pikirannya semakin rucau. Ia pun terlelap dengan masih memikirkan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Next Morning…**

**SM Building**

"Jonghyun, aku ingin kita bicara sekarang."

Jonghyun kaget dengan perkataan pertama yang dilontarkan Key pagi itu ketika mereka bertemu, terlebih dongsaengnya itu tak segan memanggilnya tanpa sebutan _hyung_.

"Okay, kita bicara sekarang," tanggapnya santai.

"Tidak di sini, ayo ikuti aku," ucap Key dingin yang membuat Jonghyun sedikit berjengit, namun ia pun mengikuti Key ke ruang latihan yang saat itu sedang kosong. Minho yang dari tadi bersama Key pun mengikuti langkah mereka.

"Mengapa Minho ikut masuk bersama kita?" tanya Jonghyun saat mereka memasuki ruangan kosong yang Key tuju.

Key menutup pintu dibelakangnya, memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengetahui mereka berada di sana sebelum menjawab, "karena aku membutuhkannya sebagai saksi."

Minho bersedekap di dekat pintu dan mengangguk.

"Saksi?" Jonghyun kebingungan, "Key, apa maksudm-"

"Jonghyun hyung, kenapa kau ancam Jinki hyung untuk tidak mendekatiku lagi, huh?" ucap Key langsung ke inti persoalan. Kalau ada orang yang benci dengan basa basi, Kim Kibum-lah orangnya.

"Itu- itu..." Jonghyun kesulitan mencari kata-kata, wajahnya seketika pucat. _Bagaimana Key bisa tahu?_

"B-bagaimana kau bisa t-tahu?" Jonghyun bertanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Tidak penting bagaimana aku bisa tahu, yang jelas hal ini menyakitkan bagiku, hyung," Key berkata dengan sedikit terisak. "Belum lama aku mencoba menjalin hubungan dengannya tapi kenapa kau merusaknya begitu saja... hiks... aku kira kau sahabatku, hyung."

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu," Jonghyun berkata tanpa memandang mata dongsaengnya itu. "Aku kira kau sahabatku Key..."

"Huh?" Key bingung dengan ucapan hyungnya.

"...tapi kau bilang kau _mencintainya_!" Jonghyun dengan lugas mengungkapkan hal yang selama ini ia pendam di lubuk hatinya.

"Jjong hyung... ap- apa kamu bilang?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lee Soo Man's Office Room**

"Anyeong haseyo, presiden-nim," Jinki dengan khidmat memberi hormat 90 derajat di hadapan Lee Soo Man saat ia memasuki ruangan kerjanya.

"Ahh, Lee Jinki sshi," sapa Lee Soo Man dari tempat duduknya di belakang meja kerja. "Silakan duduk," ucapnya ramah, wajahnya penuh senyum.

"Kamsahamnida," Jinki pun menuruti dengan sedikit canggung. Maklum, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia berada di dalam ruangan sang presiden SM.

"Aku senang kau datang tepat waktu," Lee Soo Man memulai percakapan mereka. "Apa kau tahu tujuan aku memanggilmu ke sini, Mr. Lee?"

"Umm, tidak, presiden-nim. Mereka hanya mengatakan Anda ingin menemui saya karena akan membicarakan sebuah masalah," jawab Jinki jujur.

"Masalah? Omong kosong apa yang mereka beri tahukan kepadamu? Aku tidak akan membicarakan masalah apapun, Lee Jinki sshi. Sebaliknya, aku memanggilmu untuk memberi tahumu kabar baik," ucap Lee Soo Man, matanya berbinar-binar saat mengatakan kalimat tentang kabar baik.

Jinki memandangnya dengan pandangan terkejut. "Kabar baik apa yang Anda maksud, presiden-nim?"

"Nah, selamat nak, kamu akan menjadi leader dari boyband yang aku namakan SHINee! Dengan kata lain, kau diterima masuk sebagai member baru boyband itu dan akan debut bersama member lainnya."

Mendengar hal itu wajah Jinki langsung sumringah, senyum lebar pun menghiasi wajahnya. Ini adalah hal yang sangat ia dambakan sebagai trainee SM. Dan nama boyband itu –SHINee –ahh… nama yang sangat bagus dan indah untuk sebuah boyband. Terlebih dia yang akan menjadi leader dan dia akan debut bersama dongsaengnya Lee Taemin, Choi Minho, Kim Ki–

Kim Kibum. Kim Jonghyun.

Nama-nama itu terlintas dipikirannya dan wajahnya langsung berubah masam. Semua harapan sepertinya telah kandas karena masalah persahabatan di antara mereka.

"Aku… aku tak bisa," ucap Jinki lirih.

.

.

.

**Back to Key, Jonghyun, and Minho….**

"Aku yakin kau mendengar seratus persen apa yang telah aku ucapkan, Key," Jonghyun berkata dengan ketus.

"Itu… itu bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan!" protes Kibum panas.

"Lalu seperti apa?" balas Jonghyun.

"Kibum, Jonghyun hyung, sebaiknya kalian–" Minho angkat bicara namun kalimatnya langsung terpotong oleh seruan 'Minho, diam!' dari kedua orang bermarga Kim itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengunci mulutnya dan kembali menyaksikan pertengkaran itu dari dekat pintu masuk.

"Aku mencintainya karena dia sahabatku, Jjong hyung. Ini hanya cinta kepada sahabat, tidak lebih."

"Benar kah tidak lebih dari itu?" selidik Jonghyun.

Kibum memikirkan kembali kalimat yang telah diucapkannya dan ia malah menjadi semakin ragu. Namun, ia pun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Tentu aku juga mencintaimu sebagai sahabat, hyung."

"Benar kah? Tapi aku lihat kau akhir-akhir ini lebih suka melewatkan waktu bersamanya daripada denganku. Tak pernah lagi berbagi denganku. Bahkan kau lebih memilih dia untuk minum bersama atau pulang bersama. Dimana sahabatku Kim Kibum yang dulu? Dan bekal yang kau berikan beberapa waktu yang lalu..."

Semua perkataan Jonghyun menusuk perasaan Kibum; karena semua itu benar. Ia menjadi agak melupakan sahabat lamanya itu setelah ia dekat dengan Jinki. Setetes air mata mulai mengalir di pipi lembut Kibum. Ia terperangah dan menunduk, tak lagi berani menatap tajam mata hyungnya seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

"Mianhae, hyung. Jeongmal mianhae," lirih Kibum diantara isaknya. "Aku janji hal itu tidak akan terulang lagi."

Jonghyun tak sampai hati melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya menangis. Ia melangkah mendekati Kibum dan memeluknya dengan lembut. Tangannya mengusap bahu Kibum dan berkata, "Kau aku maafkan kalau kau berjanji tidak akan melupakanku sebagai sahabatmu, Kibum-ah. Luangkan waktu bersamaku walau kau sudah punya teman baru, arraso?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Hyung?"

"Eum?"

"Aku akan berjanji kalau kau minta maaf ke Onew hyung," desak Kibum.

"Umm, aku tak tau apa itu akan mudah," Jonghyun beralasan.

"YAH! Kau harus minta maaf karena semalam Onew hyung aku hubungi berkali-kali dan tak satupun dia angkat! Kau merusak persahabatan kami, pabo!" Sifat divanya kembali dan itu cukup membuat Jonghyun kembali menciut.

"Arraso, arasso," jawab Jonghyun pasrah.

"Boleh aku bicara sekarang?" Minho kembali menginterupsi. Kedua kepala pun menoleh kearahnya, siap mendengarkan apa yang akan ia bicarakan.

"Taemin tadi mengirimiku pesan, dia bilang kita semua diminta berkumpul karena salah satu diantara kita berlima akan digantikan oleh orang lain. Ini keputusan presiden-nim untuk diadakan perubahan anggota dan membatasi jumlah anggota sebayak lima orang."

"Jinjja? Omo, kita harus bergegas!" pekik Key.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Back to Lee Soo Man's Office Room**

"Apa maksudmu, anak muda? Apa kau meragukan kemampuanmu?" tanya Lee Soo Man yang sedikit kecewa dengan tanggapan Jinki.

"Bukan karena itu, presiden-nim. Tapi..." Jinki berusaha menata kalimat berikutnya. "...saya sedang punya masalah persahabatan dengan member yang sudah masuk di boyband itu."

"Maksudmu dengan Kim Kibum?"

"Neh?" Jinki terkaget, pipinya merona. "Ahh...ne."

"Jangan terlalu kaget, Lee Jinki sshi. Aku sudah beberapa kali melihat kalian berdua terlihat akrab di cafe depan gedung ini."

"Kami tak mungkin bisa seakrab itu lagi karena Jonghyun tidak menginginkannya," ucap Jinki dengan murung.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang! Tentu kalian bisa akrab lagi! Bicarakan dan selesaikan masalah di antara kalian. Aku yakin itu hanya soal salah paham. Kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi leader, jadi kau harus bisa mengayomi anggotamu. Aku percaya kau bisa."

Jinki memandang mata sang presiden yang menyorotkan tatapan penuh kepercayaan. Ia menjadi lebih termotivasi. Jinki pun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kamsahamnida."

.

.

.

**SM Staff Office**

"Taemin, di mana Zico dan yang lain?" tanya Minho saat ia, Jonghyun, dan Kibum sampai di ruangan staff SM.

"Kalian terlambat, hyung. Mereka sudah mengumumkan siapa yang dikeluarkan dari grup dan untung saja bukan salah satu dari kalian," jelas Teamin.

"Mwo? Jadi mereka mengeluarkan Zico?" Kibum bertanya sambil duduk di samping Taemin.

Taemin mengangguk. "Lebih tepatnya dia dikirim untuk pertukaran trainee dengan perusahaan lain."

"Oh." Kibum kemudian kembali bertanya, "jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Menunggu," tanggap Taemin. "Mereka bilang member kelima sekaligus leader kita sebentar lagi akan menuju ke sini. Dia sekarang sedang menghadap presiden Lee Soo Man."

"Kau tahu dia itu siapa?" tanya Jonghyun.

Taemin menggeleng. "Mereka tidak memberitahuku."

"Aku harap dia itu Onew hyung," ucap Kibum sambil menerawang. Yang lainnya pun mengangguk menyetujui, termasuk Jonghyun.

"Aku berhutang maaf padanya," celetuk Jonghyun.

"Yeah, kau wajib minta maaf!" balas Kibum.

"Jadi mereka sudah menyelesaikan masalah mereka?" tanya Taemin ke Minho. Minho mengangguk singkat ke arahnya.

_ ._

.

_CKLEK_

.

_ ._

Semua orang di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu yang mulai terbuka. Melihat sosok yang pertama masuk ke ruangan itu, mereka semua langsung sigap berdiri dan menyambut dengan memberi hormat 90 derajat.

"Anyeong haseyo, presiden-nim," ucap mereka serempak.

Lee Soo Man membalas memberi hormat dengan singkat. Ia lalu memberi isyarat orang yang masih berada di luar ruangan untuk masuk.

Seorang namja muda bermata sipit dan berkulit selembut dubu memasuki ruangan itu. Ketika ia mendongak, poni panjangnya yang menutupi wajahnya tersibak.

.

.

.

.

"ONEW HYUUUUNG!" pekik Taemin dan Minho yang langsung menghampiri hyung kesayangan mereka dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Jinki tak menyangka ia akan disambut sehangat itu. Ia merasa kaki kirinya dipeluk oleh seseorang. Ia melihat ke bawah dan terkejut mendapati Jonghyun menangis sambil meminta maaf.

"Mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhae. Jebal, aku harap kau akan memaafkanku. Aku berjanji tidak akan memisahkanmu dengan Key lagi," isak Jonghyun.

"Berdirilah Jjong," pinta Jinki dengan lembut dan mereka pun berpelukan. "Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu."

"Kamsahamnida, hyung!" pekik Jonghyun sambil melepas pelukan mereka. Jinki tersenyum melihat wajah-wajah dongsaengnya yang berbahagia. Taemin, Jonghyun, Minho... sepertinya ada yang kurang...

Matanya yang mencari ke seluruh ruangan jatuh ke seseorang yang berada jauh di belakang Jonghyun.

Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Menyadari hal itu, Jonghyun pun bergeser ke sisi Minho agar tidak menghalangi mereka.

"Key..." lirih Jinki.

Kibum yang sejak tadi berdiri terpaku kini tersadar dari lamunannya saat namanya dipanggil oleh orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

Kibum beranjak mendekatinya dan Jinki pun membuka tangannya; siap menerima pelukan dari Kibum. Tak disangka, Kibum tidak memeluknya tapi memukul-mukul lemah dadanya dengan kepalan tangannya sambil mengomel, "pabo, pabo, pabo Jinki-ah! Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku tadi malam, huh?"

Key berusaha marah tapi ia tak bisa menahan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Mianhae, Kibummie. Kita berteman lagi, ne?" tawar Jinki yang menahan pergelangan tangan Kibum agar berhenti memukulnya. Kibum pun mengangguk malu dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jinki.

Jinki menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Lee Soo Man mengedipkan sebelah mata kearahnya.

.

.

.

**-TBC- **


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle : Destined Love**

**Author : urichengzi (FoxyRabbit Jinkibum)**

**Main Cast : Onew & Key**

**Supporting Cast : Taemin, Jonghyun, Minho, Hyoyeon **

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Season : 1 of 3**

**Chapter : 8 of 8 (END)**

**Rating : PG 13 **

**Length : 6.141 words**

**Disclaimer : SHINee milik SME dan diri mereka punya ortunya masing-masing.**

** Terinspirasi dari perjalanan SHINee dan tentu saja dari Onew dan Key ^^**

**Chapter terakhir untuk Destined Love season 1, enjoy~**

* * *

_"Mianhae, Kibummie. Kita berteman lagi, ne?" tawar Jinki yang menahan pergelangan tangan Kibum agar berhenti memukulnya. Kibum pun mengangguk malu dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jinki._ _Jinki menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Lee Soo Man mengedipkan sebelah mata kearahnya._

* * *

**_One year later…_**

**Februari, 2008 **

Musim dingin hampir selesai, namun sesekali salju masih terkadang turun, mengubur jalanan kota _Seoul_ dengan selimut putih. Walau cuaca tampak tak bersahabat, wajah-wajah ceria tetap menghiasi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di trotoar. Di jalanan _Dongdaemun_, lima remaja korea yang direncanakan debut sebagai _boyband_ bernama SHINee sedang menyusuri vendor-vendor yang ada di pinggir kiri-kanan jalan tersebut. Alasan mereka berada di pusat perbelanjaan tersebut tak lain tak bukan adalah ide Kibum – yang dengan semangat meneriakan "_Dongdaemun_!" saat pelatih mengumumkan mereka mendapatkan satu hari libur latihan. Karena tak punya opsi lain yang lebih menarik, member lain pun setuju untuk mengisi waktu libur mereka dengan berbelanja.

_Member_ termuda dari grup itu dengan semangat mencoba baju dari satu toko ke toko lain namun tak satu pun ia beli – yang kemudian mendapat gelengan dari para _hyung_-nya. Tapi itulah kepribadian si _maknae_ yang membuat para _hyung_-nya sayang terhadapnya; ia ber-_aegyo_ di setiap hal yang dilakukannya.

Kibum yang mewarisi bakat _shopping_ dari _Umma_-nya dengan kritis menawar barang yang mereka beli, gaya bicaranya yang cerewet sambil melambaikan tangannya persis _umma-umma_, dengan perkecualian dia seorang lelaki. Jonghyun sesekali mengomentari barang-barang pilihan Kibum, sesekali mencibir, "kau sebut ini _fashion_?" –hanya dengan berakhir dibantah oleh Kibum dengan penjelasan panjang lebar.

Jinki, yang tertua dan yang dijadikan _leader_ dari _boyband_ mereka, tersenyum lebar sampai mata sipitnya tinggal segaris saat melihat keantikan para _dongsaeng_-nya. Ia melatih sikap kepemimpinannya dengan bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan _member_nya. Selain itu, ia yang menraktir _Ugly Hotdog_ –_sausage _besar dengan balutan _french fries_- sebagai camilan siang mereka. Sedangkan Minho, sebagai member yang paling tinggi dan pendiam, memimpin jalan karena kepalanya-lah yang bisa melihat dari atas kerumunan orang sembari bersedia membantu membawakan barang belanjaan _member_ lainnya. Di hari yang mereka habiskan untuk berjalan-jalan di Dongdaemun itulah kebersamaan mereka terasa.

Saat mereka melintasi toko coklat, mereka dibuat penasaran dengan penuhnya toko itu. Dari etalase kaca terlihat para _yeoja_ dan beberapa _namja_ dengan asik memilih-milih coklat dengan tag harga yang melebihi kocek mereka alias mahal. "Ah, sebentar lagi kan hari _Valentine_!" celetuk Jonghyun, yang mendapat anggukan dari _member _SHINee lainnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk sekedar melihat-lihat tetapi tidak membeli coklat dari toko itu dan lebih memilih menggunakan uang mereka untuk hal yang lebih bermanfaat. Namun hal ini mengusik pikiran Kibum sampai di perjalanan pulang mereka dan berpisah jalan. _Haruskah aku memberi coklat Valentine untuk Jinki?_

* * *

Seusai makan malam, Kibum segera menuju kamarnya yang tak lama lagi akan ditinggalkannya nanti ketika ia debut sebagai SHINee. Pikiran tentang tinggal bersama dengan member SHINee lainnya (khususnya Jinki) membuat jantungnya berdebar ria, membayangkan betapa senangnya bisa serumah dengan mereka. Tetapi, bagaimanapun juga, ia yakin akan rindu dengan kamarnya di Daegu. Kibum menghela napas dan mencoba memfokuskan kembali pikirannya mengenai alasan pertama ia pergi ke kamarnya sebelum jam tidur tiba. _Oh, rencana memberi Jinki coklat Valentine!_

Ia menyambar tas yang selalu dibawanya saat latihan di SM dan mengeluarkan dari dalamnya sebuah _note_ kecil dengan sampul bertuliskan _All About Lee Jinki_. Melihat tulisan indah dan warna-warni di sampul tersebut membuat ia tertawa kecil karena membayangkan betapa terkadang ia begitu kekanak-kanakan. Ia membuka _note_ tersebut dan bergumam, _"hmm… let's see…"_

Ia menjelajahi hasil catatannya tentang Jinki selama ini, setengah tidak percaya betapa _stalker-ish_ dirinya selama ini. Mengabaikan beberapa catatan konyol di dalamnya, ia mencoba mencari referensi serta ide yang mungkin dapat ia gunakan untuk hadiah _Valentine_. Ia sudah membuka hampir tiga perempat dari catatan itu dan ia mulai sedikit frustrasi. "Arghh, aku tak menemukan satu idepun yang berhubungan dengan _Valentine_!" keluh Kibum pada dirinya sendiri. "Kalau aku tanya Onew _hyung_; _hyung_ kamu suka apa?"

Dalam pikiran Kibum, ia membayangkan Jinki dengan wajah ceria –lengkap dengan mata sipitnya melengkung ke atas membentuk bulan sabit dan senyumnya yang lebar memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya- mengucapkan, "tentu, ayam goreng!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" tolak Kibum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat seperti tokoh manga.

"Huuh… mana mungkin ayam goreng dijadikan hadiah _Valentine_…" sungut Kibum, "yang ada nanti aku ditertawai Onew_ hyung _karena keanehanku."

_Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, Onew hyung-lah yang membuatnya berpikiran aneh seperti itu._

"Coklat… terlalu umum, bunga… mana nungkin laki-laki memberi bunga ke laki-laki?" _Kibum, kau juga aneh… mana mungkin laki-laki memberi hadiah Valentine ke sesama jenisnya._

Suara hati kecilnya itu mengetuk kesadarannya. "Eh? Kenapa aku jadi berfikiran untuk memberi Onew_ hyung_ hadiah _Valentine_?"

_Ya Tuhan_

_Apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya?_

_Berarti aku… g a y_

Kibum memejamkan matanya erat-erat sambil merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Dari balik matanya yang terpejam, ia membayangkan pertengkarannya setahun yang lalu dengan Jonghyun yang mencurigainya tengah jatuh cinta dengan Jinki yang berakhir dengan Kibum menyangkalnya dengan pernyataan bahwa perasaannya pada Jinki hanyalah sebatas teman. Memang, selama ini ia telah menjaga ucapan itu dengan memperlakukan Jinki dan Jonghyun seperti sahabat, namun ia secara diam-diam masih merekam hal spesial tentang Jinki di _note_ kecilnya. Ia membayangkan _halmoni_nya, yang pernah berkata padanya kalau Kibum sudah dewasa, ia ingin melihat cicit dari Kibum sebelum ia meninggal dunia. Ia membayangkan _Umma_ dan _Appa_nya yang selalu mendukung cita-cita Kibum untuk menjadi penyanyi, walau mereka punya perusahaan yang perlu diwariskan, sedangkan Kibum adalah anak mereka semata wayang. Ia membayangkan setiap minggu ia rajin ke gereja untuk berdoa pada Tuhannya yang ia berjanji untuk selalu taat kepada-Nya.

Tetapi ia juga membayangkan Jinki, seorang Onew _hyung _yang selalu menjadi 'kakak yang lembut' baginya, seperti namanya. Ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang Jinki yang berbeda dari orang-orang terdekat lainnya, kasih sayang yang selalu membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Ada keinginan dari hatinya untuk memiliki Jinki, agar ia bisa menjadi satu-satunya yang dapat merasakan kasih sayang khusus dimana orang lain takkan merasakannya. Ia juga ingin memberi kasih sayang yang setimpal dimana hanya Jinki yang merasakannya. Kasih sayang yang dapat dideskripsikan sebagai… cinta. Namun cinta yang murni, bukan karena napsu.

Tak terasa air mata menerobos celah mata sipit Kibum yang dipejamkan, mengalir melalui pipinya yang tirus. Ya, ia merasa berdosa. Tetapi di lain sisi, ia merasa benar karena perasaannya tidak salah; dan sekeras apapun ia menolak perasaan itu, perasaan itu akan kembali berlipat ganda dari sebelumnya. Mungkin ini sebuah karunia karena ia berkahi perasaan ini, mungkin ia memang ditakdirkan terlahir beda dengan yang lainnya.

_Tuhan, Halmoni, Umma, Appa, Jonghyun hyung… mianhae. Onew hyung… mianhae._

Kibum pun tertidur dengan satu ketetapan hati yang ia belum tahu nasib kedepannya.

* * *

_"Noona neomu yeppeo… (yeppeo)"_

_"Replay, replay, replay…"_

Lagu _Replay_ versi _boom track _menggema di ruang _dance practice_ SM. Kelima _namja_ yang baru saja berlatih lagu tersebut kini beristirahat di lantai kayu ruang itu sambil bercucuran keringat. Pelatih mereka menganggap mereka sudah cukup untuk berlatih hari itu dan permisi untuk keluar lebih dulu, yang disambut dengan suara serentak

"_Annyeong, seonsang-nim_!" oleh kelima _namja_ yang merupakan _member _SHINee tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, dari luar seseorang mengetuk ruang tersebut dan si _maknae _yang masih lincah walau sudah berlatih berjam-jam, Taemin, membukakan pintu untuk menyambut orang itu.

"_Annyeong haseyo_," sambut orang itu yang ternyata seorang _yeoja_, dan dari pakaiannya Taemin mengenali ia sebagai salah satu staff SM.

"_Annyeong haseyo_," jawab Taemin sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Ini ada sedikit camilan untuk SHINee dari para staff, mohon diterima, _ne_?" ucap _yeoja_ itu.

Mata Taemin langsung bersinar mendengar kata camilan. Ia menerima bungkusan dari _yeoja_ itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah_ yeoja_ itu pergi, ia pun segera membawa bungkusan itu ke _member_ lainnya.

"_Hyung-nim_, ada camilan untuk kita!" umum Taemin sambil membuka bungkusan di tangannya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kibum.

"_Staff_," jawab Taemin singkat, "huaaa… _cupcake_!"

Mendengar sorakan Taemin, _member_ lain segera mengerubung bungkusan yang telah terbuka itu, menampilkan beberapa _cupcake_ yang terlihat lezat.

"Bukankah kita tidak seharusnya banyak makan camilan? Apalagi yang manis-manis…" ucap Minho, mendinginkan suasana.

"Ah, Mino-yah, kau tidak lihat tubuh Taemin yang kurus? Dia butuh banyak makan yang seperti ini!" sanggah Jonghyun yang sudah mulai mengambil satu _cupcake_. "Kita juga butuh makanan seperti ini untuk mengisi tenaga kita, toh nanti juga kalorinya akan terbakar selama kita berlatih."

Sekarang tanpa ragu lagi, Jonghyun, Taemin, Minho, dan Kibum segera mencomot cupcake mereka. Tinggal satu member yang masih berkutat dengan berkas dan jadwal kepindahan mereka ke _dorm_ yang akan ditempati mereka bersama. "Onew _hyung_, kau tak mau _cupcake_ ini?" tanya Taemin heran, karena biasanya sang leader pasti tertarik kalau ada makanan.

"Nanti saja Taemin," jawab Jinki tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas di tangannya.

"Tapi nanti keburu habis…"

"_Hyung_, mau aku ambilkan?" tawar Kibum, yang kini berhasil membuat Jinki mendongak.

"Eum, boleh…" jawab Jinki dengan senyum singkat.

Kibum memilih _cupcake_ coklat dan membawanya ke Jinki. Melihat kedua tangan Jinki yang penuh dengan berkas, ia mendekatkan _cupcake_ di tangannya ke mulut Jinki sambil berkata, "Onew _hyung_, aaah…"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jinki membuka mulutnya dan menggigit _cupcake_ yang ditawarkan Kibum. Jinki kemudian menjilat pinggir bibirnya yang terdapat remahan _cupcake_ –pemandangan yang tak lepas dari mata Kibum.

"Ehm, enak kan?" tanya Kibum untuk menghilangkan kecanggungannya yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Eum, aku suka sekali ini," jawab Jinki setelah menelan gigitan pertamanya.

"_Aigoo_, ada krim coklat di sudut bibirmu, _hyung_!" gelak Kibum.

"Eh? Mana?" ucap Jinki sambil menjulurkan lidah ke sudut bibirnya, tapi ia tidak berhasil meraih krim itu.

"Sini, biarkan aku menghapusnya…" Kibum menawarkan. Ia kemudian mengusap krim itu dengan tissue dan Jinki membalasnya dengan senyum penuh terima kasih.

Member lain tidak memperhatikan Kibum dan Jinki yang sedang seperti di dunia mereka sendiri. Sambil menyuapkan habis _cupcake_ coklat itu ke mulut Jinki, sebuah ide menyala di otak Kibum dan kini tahu apa yang harus ia berikan untuk Jinki di hari _Valentine_.

* * *

Hari ini hari _Valentine_ dan seperti biasa, SHINee tetap memiliki jadwal berlatih. Jadwal debut mereka semakin dekat sehingga jadwal latihan mereka juga semakin padat. Padatnya jadwal latihan di hari spesial tidak menyurutkan semangat Kibum, apalagi mengingat sekotak _cupcake_ coklat –yang rencananya akan ia berikan untuk Jinki- tersembunyi rapi di dalam tasnya. _Cupcake_ itu hasil buatannya sendiri pada malam sebelumnya dan Kibum tak dapat menahan senyum bangga atas hasil karyanya.

**_flashback_**

Kibum menaruh belanjaan bahan-bahan untuk membuat _cupcake_ di meja dapur, membuat halmoninya –yang menemani Kibum di rumah karena kedua orang tuanya sibuk bekerja- penasaran.

"Kamu mau buat apa, Bong-Bong-ah?"

"_Cupcake_ coklat, _halmoni_…_ Halmoni_ mau?"

"Ah, _halmoni_ sudah tua, sudah tidak bisa makan yang manis-manis," ucap_ halmoni_ yang membuat Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa Bong-Bong tidak membelinya saja dari toko?"

Mendengar itu Kibum menjadi tersipu. "Ehe, biar spesial_ halmoni_… sekalian belajar cara buatnya juga."

"Wah, pasti yang bisa mencicipi_ cupcake_ buatan Bong-Bong orangnya pasti spesial, iya kan?" goda _Halmoni_.

"Aaah, _Halmoni_!" erang Kibum dengan ekspresi _cute_.

"Ya sudah, _halmoni_ tidur dulu, ya. Kamu juga tidurnya jangan malam-malam."

Kibum mengangguk sambil memberi tanda jempol. _Halmoni_nya pun kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di atas.

_Fiuh, untung halmoni tidak bertanya cupcake ini untuk siapa_, ucap Kibum dalam hati.

Kibum pun segera membuat _cupcake_ coklatnya. Ia memasukan bahan-bahan sesuai urutan dan dengan takaran yang tepat. Ia mencampur dan mengaduk adonan dengan terampil. Hasil dari panggangan _cupcake_nya pun ia lakukan dengan sempurna. Ia memang mendapat bakat memasak dari _Umma_ dan _Halmoni_nya. Bagian favoritnya adalah ketika ia menghias _cupcake_nya dengan _whipped cream_, permen coklat, potongan coklat, dan kue.

"Wah, sempurna!" seru Kibum pada dirinya sendiri. Maklum, saat itu hanya dia yang masih terjaga dan waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam.

Kibum pun menyimpan _cupcake_ hasil buatannya sendiri ke dalam lemari pendingin. _Cupcake_ yang ia buat memang bisa membuat orang menjadi _chubby_, mengingat banyaknya kandungan coklat di dalamnya. Namun ia rasa Jinki membutuhkannya karena pipinya akhir-akhir ini terlihat tirus, hasil dari latihan menari dan menyanyi yang intens serta beban menjadi _leader_ bagi grup mereka, atau begitulah pikir Kibum, dan Jinki versi _chubby_ adalah Jinki yang _cute_ bagi Kibum. _Ah, semoga ia menyukainya!_

**_end of flashback_**

"Met pagi, Key!"

"Oh, met pagi juga, Onew_ hyung_!" balas Kibum dengan sedikit terkaget saat menyadari objek orang yang dipikirkannya menyapanya. Ia memandang Jinki dari bawah ke atas dan ia berpendapat Jinki terlihat tampan sekali hari ini, dengan sweater hijau dan celana jeansnya. Koreksi, Jinki terlihat tampan setiap hari tetapi khusus hari ini Jinki terlihat… cerah. Perasaan baru yang disadari oleh Kibum terhadap orang yang lebih tua darinya itu menambah efek kepakan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya.

"Kita ke ruang _dance practice_ sekarang, yuk!" ajak Jinki, membuyarkan tatapan Kibum yang menerawang.

"Eum," angguk Kibum menyetujui. Mereka pun melangkah berdua menaiki tangga untuk menuju tempat mereka berlatih. Ingin rasanya Kibum memberikan _cupcake _buatannya saat itu juga ketika Jinki menggandeng lembut tangannya, tetapi sepertinya hal itu bisa menunggu sampai mereka sudah selesai berlatih.

* * *

"Taemin-ah, kau lihat kemana perginya Onew _hyung_?" tanya Kibum.

Para member SHINee telah menyelesaikan sesi latihan mereka untuk hari itu dan sejak mereka selesai Jinki sudah menghilang sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, tetapi ranselnya masih berada di ruang mereka berlatih jadi tidak mungkin dia sudah pulang. Kalau ada _member_ yang pulang lebih awal itu adalah Minho, yang memiliki jadwal berlatih _modeling_ di studio perancang busana terkenal Korea, Ha Sang Baek.

"Umm… Onew _hyung _pamit ke toilet, tapi sudah dari tadi sih…" jawab Taemin polos.

"Okay, aku cari dia." Kemudian Kibum menuju toilet laki-laki terdekat, namun yang ia temukan _cubicle-cubicle_ di sana semuanya kosong. _Ah, kemana perginya orang itu…_

"Taemin, Onew _hyung _tidak ada di sana!" kini Kibum mulai panik.

"Yah, mana aku tahu, _hyung_!" balas Taemin dengan nada bingung.

"Ada apa sih?" Jonghyun yang bersiap pulang menyela percakapan mereka.

"Ah, Jonghyun_ hyung_, kamu tahu di mana Onew _hyung_?"

"Tidak, dari tadi aku tidak melihat dia." Kemudian Jonghyun menambahkan, "mungkin dia sedang ingin menyendiri di suatu tempat?"

"Eh? Dimana?" alis Kibum beradu.

"Oh, mungkin Onew _hyung_ ada di atap!" seru Taemin, membuat para hyungnya menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan kaget bercampur penasaran. "_Hyung_ ingat?" Taemin menatap ke arah Kibum. "Dulu aku pernah bercerita kalau aku pernah mengikuti Onew_ hyung_ sampai ke atap dan melihatnya berlatih bernyanyi di sana."

Memori lama tentang cerita Taemin tersebut kembali ke alam pikiran Kibum, ia pun mengangguk dan dengan sedikit tergesa mengucapkan, "Iya, aku ingat, kalau begitu aku akan kesana–"

"Kibum-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Jonghyun sembari menyambar siku Kibum, menahannya dari pergi.

"Y-yeah, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kibum hati-hati, "hanya saja ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Onew _hyung_ sebentar."

Jonghyun sedikit tidak mempercayainya tapi ia tidak ingin menguak lebih jauh, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang lebih dulu. Taemin-ah,_ kkaja_!"

Taemin pun membuntuti Jonghyun keluar dari ruang latihan mereka sambil mengucapkan sampai jumpa ke Kibum. Kibum pun membalasnya dan setelah kedua temannya itu menghilang dari pandangan, ia segera menyambar tasnya dan menuju ke atap gedung SM.

* * *

Hari telah senja ketika Kibum membuka pintu tingkap menuju atap, semburat sinar keemasan menerobos masuk melalui celah pintu yang semakin lebar seiring ia membukanya. Kibum sekalipun belum pernah mengunjungi bagian teratas gedung SM tersebut, dan didepannya ia melihat hamparan luas lantai semen halus, dengan beberapa kotak mesin kipas yang Kibum tahu berhubungan dengan saluran _Air Conditioner_. Pada bagian tepi atap tersebut dikelilingi oleh pagar besi setinggi dada, dan di dekat pagar yang paling jauh dari pintu tingkap, ia melihat profil belakang orang yang sangat dikenalnya. _Onew hyung_. Ingin sekali ia memanggil namja tersebut, tetapi sebelum kata itu sampai di ujung lidahnya, ia menyadari bahwa namja tersebut tidak sendirian. Terlebih, namja itu sedang bercakap dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang anehnya juga sangat dikenalnya…

Hyoyeon _noona_?

Kibum tak berani mendekati mereka dan memutuskan untuk mengawasi mereka dari balik pintu tingkap yang ia buka sedikit. Berbagai prasangka menyerang hatinya dan ia sungguh ingin tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Hyoyeon secara langsung sejak Hyoyeon menjadi _member girlband Girls Generation_ yang namanya semakin mem-_booming_. Ia rindu dengan _noona_nya itu yang merupakan teman sesama _dancer_, tetapi kedekatan Hyoyeon dengan Jinki tak jarang membuatnya gelisah. Terutama di saat seperti ini, dimana mereka hanya berdua dan di hari_ Valentine_. _Omo…_

Kecurigaan Kibum terbukti ketika ia menyaksikan Hyoyeon memberi sekotak coklat untuk Jinki dan Jinki membalasnya dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Rasa sesak seketika memenuhi rongga dada Kibum, air mata mulai mengancam jatuh dari mata sipitnya. Tak hanya itu, ia kemudian menyaksikan Hyoyeon melangkah maju mendekati Jinki, terlalu dekat untuk jarak normal orang berhadapan, dan _yeoja _itu mendongakkan kepalanya, semakin dekat ke wajah Jinki…

**_BLAM!_**

Kibum tak tahan lagi melihat adegan di depan matanya itu. Ia membanting pintu tingkap tanpa peduli apakah hal itu bakal menarik perhatian pasangan yang masih berada di atap. Setengah dibutakan oleh air mata, ia berlari menuruni tangga dan kembali ke ruang latihan yang sudah kosong. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lemas ke pintu dan dalam hati merutuki dirinya. _Kibum-ah, babo! Mana mungkin Onew hyung suka dengan namja sepertimu! Dia masih suka dengan yeoja, apalagi yeoja secantik Hyoyeon noona…_

Sambil mengelap tangis yang tak kunjung berhenti dengan punggung tangannya, ia mengeluarkan kotak_ cupcake_ buatannya dan menaruhnya di atas ransel Jinki. Ia tak peduli apakah Jinki menyukai cupcakenya atau tidak, yang penting ia sudah memberikannya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan note kecil _All About Lee Jinki_, memandanginya sejenak. _Note ini sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi_, pikirnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kibum merobek _note_ itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil dan menyebarnya dengan marah. Dengan membuang pandangan terakhir ke sekitarnya, Kibum menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

_Mianhae, Onew hyung. I'll try to forget this feeling for you…_

* * *

_"Jinki-ya."_

_Jinki menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. "Hyoyeon noona? Bagaimana kabar noona?"_

_Hyoyeon tersenyum melihat cahaya di mata Jinki ketika memanggil namanya. "Kabarku baik, kamu?"_

_"Baik juga, masih sibuk dengan persiapan debut, hehe," jawab Jinki dengan sedikit tersipu._

_"Yah, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."_

_"Wah, apa itu?"_

_Hyoyeon tidak menjawabnya, namun langsung menyodorkan sekotak coklat ke tangan Jinki. "Selamat hari Valentine."_

_"Wah, gomawo noona…." seru Jinki sambil memperlihatkan senyum tampannya._

_"Ehm, Jinki…" Hyoyeon memulai topik dengan ragu-ragu, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius._

_"Ada apa noona?"_

_"Aku ingin mengatakan kalau… kalau…"_

_"Ya?"_

_"Ah, susah sekali…."_

_"Katakan saja, noona."_

_"Aku… aku menyukaimu Jinki," lirih Hyoyeon._

_Seketika wajah Jinki membeku, seperti ketika ia sedang mengalami sangtae-nya._

_"J-jinki?" _

_Hyoyeon mencoba memanggil, namun ekspresi Jinki tidak berubah. Karena tidak ada respon, maka Hyoyeon memajukan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jinki, mencoba mencium dongsaengnya itu._

_BLAM!_

_Suara bantingan terdengar dari pintu tingkap –mungkin angin telah mendorong pintu itu tertutup. Suara bantingan itu menyadarkan Jinki dan ia segera mendorong lembut pundak Hyoyeon ke belakang, menjauhkan Hyoyeon dari wajahnya._

_"Jangan, noona. Maaf, aku tidak bisa."_

_"K-kenapa?" suara Hyoyeon bergetar. "Aku pikir kita dekat…"_

_"Kita memang dekat tetapi aku selalu mengangapmu sebagai noona-ku, kakak perempuanku."_

_"Oh…" ucap Hyoyeon pasif._

_Jinki menjadi panik. "Noona, aku minta maaf sekali. Aku juga bingung kalau kita berhubungan harus bagaimana, maksudku, kamu di girlbandmu dan aku di boybandku –kita tidak akan pernah punya waktu bersama."_

_"Iya, aku paham. Tidak apa-apa, Jinki-ya," ucap Hyoyeon dengan setengah tersenyum, mencoba untuk tegar._

_"Benarkah?" mata Jinki membulat karena ia tak mengira Hyoyeon bisa secepat itu menguasai perasaannya._

_"Eum, jangan khawatir. Kau akan tetap jadi dongsaengku, ne?" kini Hyoyeon sudah sepenuhnya tersenyum. "Peluk?"_

_"Okay." Jinki pun memeluk tubuh ramping noona-nya itu. Pelukan mereka hanya berlangsung sebentar karena Hyoyeon langsung melepas pelukan mereka._

_"Kau tahu, sejujurnya aku tidak terkejut dengan keputusanmu. Selama ini aku berfikir… kau mungkin sedang jatuh cinta dengan orang lain."_

_"Noona tahu itu?" Jinki merasa seperti tertangkap basah._

_"Yup, dan kalau tidak salah orang itu adalah salah satu member di grupmu. Dia sangat beruntung."Hyoyeon mengatakan semua itu dengan nada tenang._

_Hati Jinki mencelos. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa._

_"L-lalu, kenapa noona mengatakan kalau noona…"_

_"Menyukaimu?"_

_"Eum."_

_"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku yang mengganjal selama ini. Setelah mendengar jawabanmu, kini aku tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat; berpindah ke lain hati. Tapi jangan khawatir, kau tetap dongsaeng favoritku."_

_Jinki tersenyum masam, dalam hati ia merasa iba dengan noona-nya. "Seandainya ada hal yang bisa aku perbuat agar noona bahagia, maka akan aku perbuat. Aku berjanji."_

_"Cukuplah dengan mengingat kalau aku adalah noona-mu, itu sudah cukup."_

* * *

Jinki berjalan kembali ke ruang latihan sambil merenungkan percakapannya dengan Hyoyeon sore itu. Ia sangat tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari orang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai_ noona_-nya. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia menyukai orang lain; dan benar kata Hyoyeon, orang itu adalah salah satu _member_ _band_nya sendiri, yang notabene laki-laki semua.

Mengingat hal itu, Jinki tertawa hampa dalam hati. Ya, ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan orientasi seksualnya bisa berubah, mungkin saat ia bertemu dengan _dirinya_. Sejauh yang ia ingat, ia masih suka dengan perempuan, dan ia juga tidak merasa benar-benar mulai suka dengan laki-laki, tetapi begitu mengenai 'orang itu' ia merasa ada perkecualian. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau dikatakan orientasi seksualnya adalah…

_Kim Kibum_

Pipi Jinki seketika merona memikirkan hal itu. Ah, tidak mungkin ia menyatakan cinta pada Kibum. Ia juga tak tahu apakah Kibum juga menyukainya atau tidak. Lagipula sangat beresiko memacari teman satu grup, apalagi ia di posisi_ leader_ di mana ia tahu harus berbagi kasih sayang yang sama rata antar_member_. Namun kemudian ia mengingat kejadian pagi tadi saat ia menggandeng tangan Kibum, jari-jari mereka menelangkup satu sama lain dengan pasnya seolah diciptakan berpasangan, ia menjadi tak bisa mengingkari sebersit hatinya yang menginginkan Kibum sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

Kini Jinki sampai pada pintu ruang latihan dan ketika ia membukanya, ia menemukan sesuatu yang mencengangkan.

Ruangan itu penuh dengan sobekan kertas yang sepertinya berasal dari sebuah catatan –melihat beberapa lembar masih terlihat tulisan seseorang. Satu lembar sobekan menarik perhatiannya, ia memungut sobekan tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang tergores di sana. _Jinki. _

Seketika bulu kuduk Jinki berdiri. _Siapa yang telah melakukan semua ini?_ batin Jinki. Terlebih kejadian ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan dirinya, dan kelihatannya orang itu marah kepadanya. _Tapi siapa?_

Hati kecilnya berkata ini salah satu perbuatan membernya karena mereka lah yang terakhir berada di ruang latihan, tetapi ia tidak ingin mengakuinya. _Member SHINee akhir-akhir ini baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang terlihat menyimpan rasa benci terhadapku, _pikir Jinki. _Apa ada yang salah dengan caraku memimpin mereka?_

Masih dengan perasaan campur aduk, Jinki mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan itu dan menemukan satu hal lagi yang janggal. Di atas ranselnya, tergeletak sebuah kotak yang terlihat seperti sebuah bingkisan. Jinki mendekati bingkisan tersebut dan menemukan sebuah tag di sana. _Happy Valentine, Onew hyung _

Kehangatan merayapi hati Jinki ketika ia membaca pesan itu. Ia mendapati dirinya tersenyum kecil. Ia pun membuka bingkisan itu dan menemukan di dalamnya enam _cupcake_ coklat yang terlihat sangat lezat. Ia mengambil satu_ cupcake_ dan mencicipinya. Hmm… teksturnya sangat lembut dan manis coklatnya sangat pas di lidah Jinki. _Cupcake _ini mengingatkannya akan_ cupcake_ coklat yang Kibum suapkan untuknya beberapa hari yang lalu namun yang satu ini lebih baik.

_Tunggu, apakah cupcake ini dari Kibum? Lalu, bagaimana dengan sobekan kertas di sekelilingnya?_

Jinki menghela napas. Ia mengemas kembali bingkisan _cupcake_ itu dan memasukannya ke dalam ransel, berikut sekotak coklat dari Hyoyeon yang hampir terlupakan olehnya. Kemudian ia memungut semua sobekan kertas di ruangan itu, memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal satu pun, dan menyimpannya dengan hati-hati ke dalam saku ranselnya. Ia memutuskan untuk memecahkan misteri ini begitu ia sampai di rumah. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin pulang.

—

Berminggu-minggu telah berlalu sejak insiden di hari _Valentine_ dan tanpa terasa bulan Februari telah berganti Maret. Sepanjang itu,_ member_ SHINee berlatih untuk mempersiapkan pembuatan_ Music Video_ mereka yang pertama. Kegiatan yang padat membuat Jinki tidak sempat memikirkan misteri dari insiden yang telah lalu. Yang ia ingat, ia pernah menanyakan sekali mengenai bingkisan _cupcake_ kepada Kibum yang dijawab dengan sambil lalu. "_Cupcake_? Bukan dari aku tuh," ucap Kibum sambil angkat bahu. Jinki pun tidak menanyainya lebih jauh. Selain itu, _member _SHINee juga bersikap biasa saja terhadapnya, malah mereka menjadi lebih ramah karena mereka sudah terbiasa bersama. Jadi yah… _no problem_.

_Well, honestly… a little bit problem._

Jinki berusaha menyisihkan fakta ini jauh-jauh dari pikirannya –karena sekarang ia telah belajar untuk mengutamakan profesinya dan bukan masalah pribadinya- bahwa Kibum akhir-akhir ini jarang atau hampir tidak pernah memandang lurus ke matanya. Ia jugamau tak mau menyadari bahwa ia selalu yang pertama memulai percakapan di antara mereka berdua. Kibum juga lebih terlihat ceria ketika ia berbincang dengan Jonghyun, Taemin, dan bahkan Minho (yang kita ketahui sangat pendiam dan terkadang membosankan) dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Kibum kini selalu berbicara formal terhadapnya; ia bukan lagi _hyung_, tapi _sshi_. Tetapi sekali lagi, karena kegiatan SHINee yang padat, Jinki tidak ingin menjadikan ini sebagai beban pikirannya.

Atau begitulah pada awal pendiriannya; karena lama-kelamaan hal ini juga merenggut isi hati dan pikirannya hingga ia mengacaukan gerakan _dance_-nya di suatu sore.

"Berhenti!" perintah pelatih dengan nada tegas. _Member_ SHINee yang sedang menarikan _Replay_ berhenti seketika.

"Jinki-_sshi_, aku perhatikan kau terus-menerus mengacau akhir-akhir ini. Kau bukannya mengalami peningkatan tetapi justru kemunduran! Kau tahu kan, jadwal pembuatan MV kalian tinggal tiga hari lagi! Kalau kau ingin menunjukkan ke-_sangtae_-anmu, bukan di sini tempatnya! Kau itu calon _leader boyband_ terbaru perusahaan ini, kalau kau tidak bisa memimpin diri kamu sendiri, bagaimana kamu bisa memimpin _member_mu? Aku ingin melihat kau lebih baik besok pagi dari pada hari ini, kau mengerti Jinki-_sshi_?" hardik pelatih mereka pada Jinki.

"Saya mengerti, _seonsaengnim_," jawab Jinki sambil menunduk. "_Mianhamnida, seonsaengnim_."

"Latihan hari ini kita potong sampai di sini, kita lanjutkan besok pagi," ucap pelatih masuh dengan nada ketus. Ia pun keluar dari ruangan sambil membanting pintu dengan keras.

Ruang latihan mereka menjadi hening, sebelum Taemin memecah keheningan itu. "_Uljima_, Onew _hyung_…"

Si maknae itu lalu mendekati Jinki yang masih mematung dan memeluknya, diikuti oleh Jonghyun dan Minho. Mereka saling membisikkan kata penghibur untuk _hyung_ mereka. Kibum dengan ragu mendekati kerumunan kecil itu dan memanggil, "Onew_ hyung_…"

Jinki mendongak mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Kibum untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Ia sungguh rindu betapa indahnya suara itu melafalkan namanya diikuti dengan kata _hyung_. Suara itu seolah menjadi obat bagi hatinya yang sedang terluka. Kalau ia tidak dalam keadaan memangis, ia mungkin akan menangis sekarang.

"…_uljima_."

* * *

Tanpa suatu pernyataan verbal, kini Kibum dan Jinki kembali akrab. Jinki bersyukur akan hal itu. Jinki pun mulai menunjukkan peningkatan yang pesat dalam kemampuan _dance-_nya, ia dapat melakukan gerakan yang rumit sekalipun dengan cukup mudah, seolah baterai yang lama mati telah di_charge_ kembali. Pembuatan MV perdana SHINee pun berjalan sukses, diikuti dengan sesi _jacket photo_ untuk _mini album_ pertama mereka. Aura debut semakin dekat, membuat para _member_ SHINee menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi.

Dengan semakin dekat hari debut, maka para _member_ SHINee akhirnya ditempatkan dalam satu _dorm_ di sebuah apartemen di _Apgujeong_. Mereka juga diperkenalkan dengan dua manager baru yang akan tinggal di samping _dorm_ mereka. Hari ketika mereka pindah ke _dorm_ adalah hari yang cukup seru sekaligus melelahkan bagi mereka. Jinki, Jonghyun, dan Minho kebagian mengatur posisi perabotan baru mereka; Taemin mendapat tugas menata segala jenis perlengkapan serta pernak-pernik rumah, sedangkan Kibum khusus menata dapur serta mengisi lemari pendingin mereka dengan berbagai macam kebutuhan sehari-hari. Tentu mereka dibantu oleh beberapa petugas mengantar perabot serta manajer mereka. Suasana _dorm_ baru mulai tenang ketika matahari sudah mulai tenggelam di sisi barat.

Petang itu, Taemin sedang menikmati siaran di televisi baru mereka saat ia mencium bau sedap dari dapur yang memang terhubung dengan ruang tengah. _Key hyung sedang memasak rupanya_, batin Taemin. Dari sisi lain, ia dapat mendengar gemercik air dari _shower_ yang dipakai Jinki. Sedangkan Jonghyun dan Minho masih berada di dalam kamar tidur untuk menata buku-buku mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Kibum mengumumkan kalau makan malam mereka sudah siap.

"Wah, Key_ hyung_ masak apa?" tanya Taemin semangat saat ia memasuki dapur sekaligus ruang makan mereka.

"_Samgyetang_," ujar Kibum. _Samgyetang _adalah sup ayam gingseng ala Korea.

"Sepertinya enak, hyung," puji sang _maknae_. "Bolehkah aku makan sekarang? Aku sudah lapar…"

Kibum terhibur dengan _aegyo_ yang baru saja dilakukan Taemin. "Bukankah sebaiknya kita menunggu para _hyung_mu berkumpul?"

Karena tak ingin menunggu lama, Taemin segera memanggil para _hyung_nya untuk makan malam. Mereka semua makan dengan lahap. Masakan Kibum memang terbukti sangat lezat.

"Kalau begini, kau harus masak setiap hari untuk kita, Kibum-ah," celetuk Jonghyun setelah menyeruput kuah dari supnya.

"Yah, _hyung_, kapan aku istirahatnya?" protes Kibum, "aku hanya memasak kalau _ahjumma_ kita tidak hadir."

"Tapi benar deh, Kibum. Masakanmu sudah seperti masakan _Umma_-ku," puji Minho.

"Yup!" seru Taemin. "Di dorm ini Key _hyung_ sudah seperti _Umma_-ku dan _Appa_-ku adalah… Onew _hyung_!"

Mendengar ucapan polos _maknae_ mereka, Jonghyun dan Minho tertawa sambil berseru, 'setuju, setuju!', Jinki menyengir lebar sedangkan wajah Kibum merona saking malunya.

* * *

Malam itu mereka memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal. Selain karena capai seharian menata _dorm_ baru mereka, mereka juga punya jadwal latihan besok pagi. Setelah menggosok gigi dan berganti pakaian dengan piyama, satu per satu member SHINee terlelap di tempat tidur masing-masing. Mereka semua tidur dalam satu kamar. Tempat tidur Jinki paling besar dan berada di tengah. Di samping kanan atas tempat tidur Jinki adalah milik Kibum dan di samping kanan tepat adalah milik Minho. Di samping kiri atas tempat tidur Jinki adalah milik Jonghyun dan di samping kiri tepat adalah milik Taemin. Jinki menutup matanya, namun ia masih cukup terjaga untuk mendengar napas para dongsaengnya menjadi lebih tenang saat mereka memasuki alam mimpi. Saat ia memutuskan untuk tidur, ia mendengar seseorang menuruni tempat tidurnya. Ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi seluruh badannya dan matanya menangkap sekilas bayangan seseorang menutup pintu menuju keluar ruangan. Ia mendongak ke tempat tidur samping kanan atasnya dan mendapati tempat tidur itu kosong.

_Kibum?_

Ia mengambil jaketnya dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kibum. Saat ia membuka pintu kamar tidur, ia mendengar pintu depan tertutup. _Mengapa Kibum keluar dorm semalam ini?_

Setelah mengambil beberapa keperluan, Jinki mengikuti Kibum keluar _dorm_. Ia berjalan ke _lift_ dan mendapati _lift_ itu menuju lantai paling atas. _Ada urusan apa Kibum ke lantai paling atas? Apakah dia mau ke… atap?_

Jinki pun mengambil jalur tangga menuju atap. Sesampainya di ujung tangga, ia mendapati pintu atap terbuka, mengalirkan hawa dingin yang cukup menggigit. Jinki merapatkan jaketnya dan menuju pintu tersebut. Ternyata benar dugaannya, di salah satu tepi atap Kibum berdiri seorang diri sambil berpegangan pada pagar pembatas, masih dalam piyama _pink_-nya yang tipis.

Jinki mendekati Kibum dengan hampir tanpa suara. Ia mengagumi profil belakang orang yang diam-diam ia cintai tersebut. Sinar bulan yang cukup terang pada malam itu menyinari kulitnya yang putih, membuatnya bercahaya. Setelah sekian lama, Jinki memutuskan untuk memecah kesunyian.

"Aku harap kau tidak berencana untuk melompat."

Kibum terkesiap mendengar suara familiar dari belakangnya. "_Oh my God_! Onew _hyung_, kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Kibum sambil memegang dada bagian jantungnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku memutuskan untuk melompat?"

"Maka aku juga akan melompat," jawab Jinki tenang.

Kibum membelalakkan matanya. "Kau pikir ini adegan _Titanic_?"

"Situasinya sangat mirip," canda Jinki. "Ambil tanganku _Rose_, aku yakin kau tidak ingin melompat."

Kibum mendengus ketika ia dipanggil _'Rose'_, walau begitu ia pun meraih tangan Jinki yang terjulur ke arahnya.

"Tanganmu dingin," komentar Jinki sambil mencoba menghangatkan tangan kecil Kibum dengan tangannya yang sedikit lebih besar dan hangat. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kibum-ah?"

"Heum?"

"Kenapa kau ke sini di malam hari? Tanpa jaket pula," jelas Jinki sambil mengajak Kibum duduk di salah satu balok dan mengerudungkan jaketnya di atas punggung mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin menjernihkan pikiran."

"-atau mencari mati," potong Jinki. "Lain kali jangan lakukan hal ini dengan kondisi yang sama, okay? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit karena kedinginan?"

"Kau peduli?"

Alis Jinki menyatu di tengah. "Tentu saja aku peduli. Sebagai _leader_ aku bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan _member_ku."

"Hanya karena sebagai _leader_?" tekan Kibum.

"Karena aku sahabatmu juga."

Kibum terdiam sejenak, mencerna perkataan Jinki. Ia ingin menekan lebih jauh, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah, "oh."

Kemudian suasana kembali sunyi. Kedua namja tersebut tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tangan Kibum masih dalam genggaman Jinki, namun yang muda di antara mereka itu tidak merasa keberatan. Justru ia menikmati kehangatan yang tersalur melalui jari-jarinya.

"Kibum-ah, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ucap Jinki sambil menarik tangannya untuk merogoh sakunya. Kibum sedikit kecewa karena kehangatan dari tangan Jinki menghilang.

"Sebenarnya ini milikmu, aku hanya ingin mengembalikannya."

Perasaan horor melanda Kibum ketika melihat benda yang diletakan Jinki di tangannya; sebuah note kecil berjudul '_All About Lee Jinki'_ yang sekarang terbalut dalam ratusan potong selotip.

"_Hyung_, ini-"

"Aku menemukannya tersebar di ruang latihan di hari _Valentine_ lalu. Aku mengumpulkan semua potongan dan berusaha menyatukannya," ucap Jinki tenang. "Kibum-ah…"

Nada bicara Jinki membuat Kibum menatap ke mata bulan sabit milik namja di hadapannya itu.

"…apa kau marah padaku waktu itu? Itukah alasanmu menghindariku selama berminggu-minggu? Tapi Kibum-ah, aku tidak pernah sekalipun berniat menyakitimu-"

"-kau menyakiti hatiku pada hari itu," potong Kibum, "walau tidak secara langsung."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Jinki mengernyit.

"Aku bicara tentang dirimu dan Hyoyeon_ noona_. Di atap gedung SM. Berduaan," tukas Kibum.

"Kau tahu?" selidik Jinki.

"Sejujurnya waktu itu aku ingin menemuimu untuk memberikan langsung bingkisan _Valentine_-"

"-_cupcake_ coklat itu?"

"Ya, _cupcake_ coklat itu," ucap Kibum pasrah. "Onew _hyung_, maaf aku pernah berpura-pura tidak tahu mengenai cupcake itu karena aku pikir… begitu itu lebih baik dan karena kamu mungkin punya hubungan khusus dengan Hyoyeon _noona_-"

"-jangan menyimpulkan terlalu cepat, Kibum-ah," tegas Jinki. "Pertama, aku tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Hyoyeon _noona_. Ya, dia bilang dia menyukaiku tetapi aku menolaknya. Sekarang kami hanya sekedar hubungan kakak-adik."

"Kau menolaknya? Tapi kenapa?" ujar Kibum bingung.

"Karena aku menyukai orang lain," jawab Jinki sambil tersenyum simpul, "dan aku senang telah mengetahui bahwa dia juga membalas perasaanku. _Note_ kecil di tanganmu itu sangat membantu."

Kibum berusaha memproses kata-kata Jinki dan ketika ia mengerti, rona merah langsung mewarnai pipinya yang pucat. "Onew _hyung_, aku…"

"Kim Kibum, maukah kau menjadi _namjachingu_-ku?" tanya Jinki dengan serius. Tatapan matanya mengunci mata Kibum.

"Kau sepertinya pernah menawarkan hal yang sama di stasiun kereta dua tahun yang lalu," gelak Kibum, senyum bak malaikat menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Kibum-ah, aku seriussss…" erang Jinki seperti anak berumur lima tahun.

Kibum menyentil ujung hidung bangir milik Jinki sambil berkata, "ya, Lee Jinki, aku mau."

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Jinki saat Kibum kemudian memeluknya. Ia pun membalas pelukan itu, saling berbagi kehangatan di tengah malam yang semakin dingin. Mereka berdua merasa sangat bahagia. Tak ada yang dapat mengalahkan kebahagiaan kedua pasangan yang saling mencintai.

"Kibum-ah?" bisik Jinki di telinga kiri_ dongsaeng_ yang kini menjadi _namjachingu_nya.

"Heum?" dengung Kibum di leher Jinki yang hangat. Ia tak keberatan apabila mereka dalam posisi seperti ini selamanya.

"Tantangan kita tidak mudah, kau tahu? Kita berdua namja, kita berada dalam satu grup yang suatu saat akan dikenal dunia luas. Terlepas dari orang-orang yang menyetujui atau tidak menyetujui hubungan kita, kau harus ingat bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu, janji?"

Kibum mengendurkan pelukan mereka untuk menatap mata Jinki. "Aku janji, _yeobo_-ah. Kau juga harus ingat bahwa aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu dan selalu ada untukmu, okay?"

Jinki tersipu dengan sebutan yang Kibum gunakan untuknya. "Okay, aku akan selalu mengingat itu." Jinki mengunci janjinya dengan mengecup lembut kening Kibum.

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya menatap dalam ke mata Jinki, lalu turun ke bibir ranumnya. Jinki mengikuti arah pandangan mata Kibum dan matanya jatuh ke bibir tipis Kibum. Secara reflek mereka saling mengeleminasi jarak di antara keduanya, sampai seolah mereka bisa mendengarkan degup jantung satu sama lain. Hembusan napas saling menerpa wajah pasangannya sampai pada ketika kedua pasang bibir saling bertemu.

Ciuman yang terjadi di antara keduanya cukup ringan dan polos, dengan kedua belah bibir mereka saling menempel, memberi sengatan kehangatan satu sama lain. Mata mereka terpejam, menghayati sensasi dari ciuman mereka. Ciuman itu terjadi cukup lama sampai mereka sedikit terengah. Kibum-lah yang pertama melepas ciuman mereka sambil berkata, "ini adalah ciuman keduaku."

"Huh?" Jinki tertegun dengan pernyataan itu, "lalu yang pertamamu dengan siapa?"

Kibum menyengir. "Dengan kamu juga! Ingat saat kita bertabrakan di koridor dan tanpa sengaja kau mengecup bibirku?"

"Oh, itu," ujar Jinki malu, "aku kira dengan siapa."

Tanggapan Jinki itu membuat Kibum tertawa renyah, namun ia berhasil dibungkam dengan bibir Jinki yang kembali menyesap bibir manisnya. Kini Jinki memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menangkup kedua sisi rahang Kibum. Kepala mereka dimiringkan untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman. Kibum melenguh dalam ciuman mereka karena ia mulai kehabisan napas, tapi Jinki masih belum menyerah. Di saat Jinki memutuskan melepas ciuman mereka dengan menyesap bibir bawah Kibum sambil mengigitnya lembut, Kibum melepas erangan yang sangat seksi di telinga Jinki.

"Kita harus segera kembali sebelum anak-anak kita terbangun mencari _Umma_ dan _Appa_nya," ujar Jinki masih dengan napas memburu.

Kibum tergelak di tengah usahanya mengumpulkan napas ketika mendengar istilah _roleplay_ baru di _dorm_ mereka dan membalas Jinki dengan mengangguk. Dengan saling bergandengan tangan, mereka berdua kembali ke tempat yang dapat mereka sebut sebagai rumah baru bagi mereka.

* * *

Apgujeong, 23/24 Maret 2008

Dear my journal,

Onew hyung menghadiahiku jurnal ini sebagai balasan hadiah Valentineku yang lalu, katanya. Dia memilih jurnal dan bukan diari karena jurnal terkesan lebih 'manly', haha (bukannya hampir sama saja?). Dia juga bilang kalau jurnal ini sebagai pengganti note lamaku /uhuk/All About Lee Jinki/uhuk/ yang tidak mungkin digunakan lagi untuk menulis tentang dirinya. =.= Ternyata dia narsis juga, hee~

Untuk menyingkat waktu –karena aku masih butuh tidur dan ini sudah jam 2 pagi astaga– hari kemarin (23 Maret 2008) atau beberapa jam yang lalu aku resmi menjadi namjachingu dari Lee Jinki aka Onew aka Leader dari boyband yang akan paling bersinar, SHINee. Rasanya seperti '_a dream come true, you know?_' . Aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuknya, _I'll love him and support him forever and ever!_

_Promise._

Semoga hubungan kami dimudahkan dari segala halang rintang di masa depan. _We'll through this together._

Kim 'Key' Kibum

**—END OF SEASON 1—**

**FIC TRANS:**

**hyung – kakak (laki-laki)**

**noona – kakak (perempuan)**

**maknae – anggota termuda dalam suatu grup**

**aegyo – perbuatan yang dinilai menggemaskan**

**dongsaeng – adik (laki-laki/perempuan)**

**umma – ibu**

**appa – ayah**

**halmoni – nenek**

**namja – laki-laki**

**yeoja – perempuan**

**sshi – tuan**

**seonsaengnim – guru/pelatih**

**annyeong – sampai jumpa**

**annyeong haseyo – hai/apa kabar**

**mianhae – maaf**

**aigoo - 'aih'/aduh**

**kkaja – ayo pergi**

**uljima – jangan menangis**

**yeobo - sayang**

**namjachingu – pacar (laki-laki)**

**Spoiler: fic ini masih ada kelanjutannya di Season 2 (masa aktif jadi SHINee) dan Season 3 (kehidupan setelah masa SHINee), penasaran kan? Plot-nya udah ada dari dulu tapi baru akan aku tulis chapternya sehabis UNAS selesai (stlh tgl 18 april yaa) *wink wink* **

**until then… aku mungkin bakal hiatus sampai tanggal itu, so goodbye! annyeong! sampai jumpa!**

**—**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle : Destined Love**

**Author : urichengzi (FoxyRabbit Jinkibum)**

**Main Cast : Onew & Key**

**Supporting Cast : Taemin, Jonghyun, Minho**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Season : 2 of 3**

**Chapter : 1 of ?**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Warning : Yaoi, some kissing scene**

**Length : 3.035 words**

**Disclaimer : SHINee milik SME dan diri mereka punya ortunya masing-masing.**

** Terinspirasi dari perjalanan SHINee dan tentu saja dari Onew dan Key ^^**

* * *

Suasana dormitori _boyband_ baru Korea, SHINee, masih begitu sepi pada pukul enam pagi hari. Satu-satunya suara yang terkadang memecah kesunyian pagi itu adalah suara pisau memotong sayuran dan daging, desisan air yang mendidih di atas panci, decitan almari penyimpan bumbu yang beberapa kali dibuka, serta langkah kaki yang mondar-mandir di atas lantai dapur yang terbuat dari kayu. Penyebab suara-suara khas orang sedang memasak itu tak lain takbukan adalah_ namja_ berumur 16 tahun bernama Kim Kibum –atau kini ia dipanggil dengan nama Key. Ia adalah penyanyi sekaligus _rapper _SHINee, tetapi di dormitori perannya adalah _Umma_ bagi anggota SHINee lainnya karena kepribadiannya yang telaten dan pintar memasak. Tentu ia tidak setiap hari memasak –mengingat jadwal mereka yang terkadang padat. Ia hanya memasak ketika mereka punya jadwal longgar dan _ahjumma_ yang mengurusi dormitori mereka belum juga datang; dan pagii tu adalah salah satunya.

Bicara soal perannya sebagai _Umma_, Kibum tergelak kecil di tengah kegiatannya mengaduk masakan karena ia teringat tentang _video broadcast_ yang mereka hadiri beberapa malam yang lalu. Di sana _DJ noona_ menanyakan tentang peran didalam SHINee dan _noona _itu menyebutkan Onew sebagai _Appa_ sedangkan Key sebagai _Umma_. Ia ingat saat itu dirinya tak kuasa mengulum senyum, apalagi saat Onew dan Jonghyun mengiyakan pernyataan _DJ noona_ lagi, _maknae_ mereka, Taemin,disebut sebagai anak mereka. Ah, andai penggemarnya tahu bahwa _Appa_ dan _Umma_ dari SHINee itu berarti lebih dari sekedar julukan atas peran mereka.

Lamunan Key tersadar saat pinggangnya tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh dua lengan hangat dari arah belakang. Tiupan lembut di tengkuknya membuat Key bergidik dan sensor perabanya menjadi lebih sensitif. Key tahu siapa orang dibalik perbuatan itu karena hanya _dia_-lah yang berani melakukan itu pada dirinya.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi sudah banyak senyum, heum?" suara bariton milik Onew menyapa cuping telinganya yang bertindik. Suara itu terdengar lebih parau dari biasanya karena Onew baru saja bangun tidur.

"Pagi, _yeobo_..." sapa Key sambil menoleh untuk mencium pipi _namjachingu_ dan Onew sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak beberapa bulan sebelum mereka debut. Walau begitu, mereka masih merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari anggota SHINee lainnya. "Aku hanya teringat saat _DJ noona_ menyebutkan kita sebagai _Umma_ dan _Appa _SHINee."

Onew tergelak. "_Waeyo_? Apa karena sekarang kamu sedang memasak?" Onew bertanya sambil memutar tubuh Key agar menghadapnya dan memunggungi masakan yang belum matang. Onew yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Key menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap tepat di mata_ feline_ milik _namjachigu_-nya.

"Kurang lebih begitu," jawab Key sambil tersenyum manis, tangannya dikalungkan ke leher Onew. "Sebutan itu kurang lebih ada benarnya juga kan bagi kita?"

"Yeah," Onew mengiyakan. "Tidak hanya kita berperan sebagai _Appa_ dan _Umma_ dari grup kita, tapi karena kita juga sepasang kekasih."

Seketika pipi Key memerah saat Onew menyebutkan kata kekasih. Ia masih merasa baru dengan hubungan khusus yang mereka miliki.

Onew melirik sekelilingnya untuk memastikan anggota mereka belum ada yang terbangun atau berkeliaran di sekitar mereka sebelum ia memajukan kepalanya untuk melahap bibir ranum milik kekasihnya. Key pun memejamkan matanya sambil memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tidak ada lidah yang berperan dalam ciuman itu, hanya kedua pasang bibir yang saling melumat satu sama lain. Ciuman yang mereka lakukan beberapa bulan terakhir ini mereka usahakan untuk tetap polos dan ringan. Mereka sepakat tanpa kata untuk menjalani semuanya dengan perlahan.

Onew melepas ciumannya saat ia merasakan Key mulai terengah. Ia mengecup ringan bibir Key sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar melepaskan tautan di antara mereka. Suasana canggung beserta malu mengisi udara dan Key pun berdeham untuk menghilangkan rona merah dari wajahnya. "Tidak biasanya Onew _hyung_ bangun sepagi ini, heum?"

"_Wae_? Bukan kah itu bagus?" Onew mengangkat alis sambil menyengir. "Aku berusaha bangun pagi supaya bisa memberimu ciuman selamat pagi."

Mata Key membulat mendengar pengakuan polos Onew. Senyum malu mengembang di wajahnya dan ia segera berbalik menyelesaikan kegiatannya memasak untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang kembali merambati pipinya.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Onew mengusap tengkuknya dan bergumam, "umm... aku akan menyiapkan meja makan."

Key mendengung sambil mengangguk kecil. Onew pun bergegas menyiapkan porsi nasi untuk mereka semua. Suasana kembali hening sampai Jonghyun, Minho, dan Taemin secara satu per satu mengisi meja makan mereka yang cukup kecil.

"Hmm, baunya harum..." ucap Taemin, anggota SHINee termuda, saat memasuki ruang makan mereka yang sambung dengan dapur. "Wah, kali ini Key _Umma_ yang masak!"

Kini sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan bagi Taemin untuk memanggil Key dengan sebutan _Umma_. Key memang menaruh perhatian lebih ke Taemin dan mengasuhnya seolah dia anaknya sendiri berhubung Taemin jauh lebih muda dibandingkan anggota SHINee lainnya. Taemin memandang Key sebagai subtitusi dari ibunya sendiri yang memberinya kasih sayang di lingkungan tempat tinggal barunya.

"_Ne_, Tae-ah,"ucap Key sambil menaruh masakannya di atas meja makan. "Aku juga sudah menyiapkan sandwich untuk bekalmu ke sekolah."

"Waa... _gomawo Umma_," seru Taemin sambil duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang masih kosong di sekeliling meja makan.

"Jjong _hyung_, kamu jadi antar Taemin ke sekolah kan?" tanya Key pada Jonghyun yang duduk diseberangnya. Taemin yang kini duduk di kelas 3 Junior High School masih cukup rutin berangkat sekolah walau ia sudah menjadi artis, dan biasanya ia diantar oleh Jonghyun atau terkadang Onew.

"Yup, siap!" tanggap Jonghyun dengan mulut penuh nasi.

"Jjong, telan dulu makanannya sebelum kamu menjawab," hardik Onew dengan nada santai yang dijawab dengan gumaman maaf dari Jonghyun. Di dorm, Onew dan Jonghyun memperlakukan satu sama lain seperti teman sebaya karena usia mereka hanya terpaut beberapa bulan, namun Jonghyun menghormati Onew ketika yang lebih tua bertindak sebagai leader.

"Minho-yah, kenapa kamu makannya sedikit?" tanya Onew setelah memperhatikan para anggotanya sarapan. "Apa kamu sakit?"

Minho yang karakternya paling pendiam dan kurang terbuka itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum dengan nada minta maaf menjawab, "Aku tidak biasa sarapan dengan nasi, _hyung_. Dan kimchi buatan Kibum terlalu pedas."

Onew melirik sekilas ke arah Key yang memiliki tatapan kecewa. Onew paham mereka sedang mengenali perbedaan serta seleramasing-masing. Hal ini biasa terjadi di antara sesama anggota grup yang baru saja menjalani kehidupan bersama dalam satu rumah. "Tapi setidaknya kamu harus cukup makan," nasihat Onew. "Aktivitas kita nanti cukup melelahkan."

"Minho _hyung_," sela Taemin sambil menyodorkan bekal sandwich buatan Key, membuat semua _hyung_nya melihat ke arahnya. "Ini ambil sandwichku. Key _Umma_ membuatkan dua sandwich untukku dan umma pasti nggak keberatan kalau aku berbagi denganmu, _hyung_." Taemin menawarkan sambil sekilas melihat Key yang memberinya anggukan setuju.

Minho meletakkan kedua sumpitnya dan kemudian dengan sedikit ragu meraih sandwich yang ditawarkan oleh Taemin dan mengambil satu diantara dua sandwich. "_Gomawo_, Taeminnie," ucap Minho sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Taemin. Taemin membalas senyumnya dengan sedikit tersipu.

* * *

Sore itu, para anggota SHINee sedang menyempurnakan gerakan tarian serta nyanyian dari album debut mereka ketika secara tiba-tiba kru dari mnet menyela waktu latihan mereka. "_Annyeong haseyo_," sapa para anggota SHINee dengan sopan dan serentak pada kru tersebut. Kemudian kru tersebut menjelaskan kalau SHINee terpilih untuk mengikuti program mereka yang bernama Yunhanam.

"Di Yunhanam kalian akan mendapat kesempatan untuk berkencan dengan para _noona_," jelas PD-nim dari acara tersebut. Mendengar kata berkencan, Key dan Onew sekilas saling tukar pandang. "Jadwal syuting kalian akan dimulai besok pagi. Hari ini kami akan memperlihatkan VCR untuk _noona_ pertama yang akan temui."

Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho, dan Taemin menonton VCR tersebut dengan rasa penasaran dan penuh antisipasi. Tak satu pun dari mereka berpengalaman mengencani wanita apalagi seorang _noona_. Mau tak mau mereka penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi hari berikutnya.

_Noona_ pertama yang mereka temui bernama Jung Ka Young. Para anggota SHINee tengah bermain di arena balapan Monstrac ketika _noona _itu tanpa mereka sadari bergabung di tengah-tengah permainan mereka. Satu persatu anggota SHINee mengelilinginya dan saat itu juga Key bisa melihat secara jelas arah pandangan _noona_ itu.

_ Noona_ itu secara berangsur melirik ke arah Onew yang memang terlihat tampan hari itu.

"Aku ingin melihat kalian balapan karena aku menyukai _namja_ yang punya kekuatan," pinta Jung Ka Young _noona_.

"Kekuatan itu lambangku," Key mendengar Onew meladeni perkataan Jung Ka Young _noona_ dari arah seberang. Perasaan tak nyaman menyelimuti hati Key dan seketika ia ingin bertekad memenangkan balapan itu agar dirinya saja yang dipilih untuk berkencan dan bukan Onew.

Benar saja, saat balapan dimulai, Key berusaha menyelip Onew yang juga mengegas Monstracnya dengan kencang. Key tahu Minho dan Taemin berusaha mengejar mereka tepat di belakang. Sedangkan Jonghyun tertinggal jauh di belakang. Saat sampai di belokan rute, Monstrac yang dikendarai Onew terlihat macet dan Key menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melaju sekencang-kencangnya menuju garis _finish_. Dan akhirnya, balapan itu dimenangkan oleh Key.

Jung Ka Young _noona_ menyalami kemenangan Key dan Key membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Key mengira ini sudah membuatnya terpilih sebagai orang yang dikencani _noona_ tersebuttetapi ternyata dia salah. Karena PD-nim memiliki rencana lain.

Masing-masing anggota SHINee harus mengencani Jung Ka Young _noona_ secara terpisah dan nanti baru akan dipilih orang yang dirasa paling cocok bagi _noona_ itu. Dalam hati Key hanya berharap Jung Ka Young _noona_ tidak mudah terpikat dengan pesona Onew. Atau, (Key lebih memilih opsi ini) Onew tidak berlebihan dalam memika thati Jung Ka Young _noona_.

Hari sudah semakin siang ketika tiba saatnya Jung Ka Young _noona_ memilih satu anggota SHINee untuk diajaknya berkencan. Jung Ka Young _noona_ berdiri di hadapan SHINee sambil memegang dua tangkai bunga mawar. Ketika PD-nim berseru, "_action!_" Jung Ka Young _noona_ memulai pidatonya.

"Semua anggota SHINee bersikap sangat baik," ucapnya perlahan. "Aku bingung memilih di antara kalian jadi aku siapkan dua tangkai bunga untuk kalian."

Pertama, Jung Ka Young _noona_ berjalan menuju ke arah kanan tempat Minho dan Key berdiri. Lalu, _noona_ itu memberikan setangkai bunga mawar putih ke Minho dan setangkai bunga mawar merah ke Key. Dalam hati Key merasa lega karena pilihannya tinggal dirinya dan Minho.

"Aku akan memilih..." ucap Jung Ka Young _noona_ mengulur-ulur suasana. "...Key."

Pergelangan tangan Key pun disambarnya dan Jung Ka Young _noona_ membawa Key berlari menjauhi para anggota SHINee. Key memasang wajah bahagia sambil melambaikan tangan. Mereka berhenti berlari saat PD-nim meneriakkan '_cut!_' tanda pengambilan adegan selesai.

"_Kamsahamnida, noona_," ucap Key sambil membungkuk hormat ke Jung Ka Young _noona_ sebelum berlari kembali untuk bergabung dengan anggota SHINee lainnya.

"Waaa~ _chukhae _Key!" seru Jonghyun sambil merangkulnya. Key membalasnya dengan senyuman. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju PD-nim.

"Untuk adegan kencan Key dengan Jung Ka Young akan diambil di pension. Kalian sekarang masuk ke van dan kita segera menuju kesana," jelas PD-nim yang direspon dengan anggukan dari para anggota SHINee. Mereka pun segera menuju ke van yang diparkir tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi syuting. Sambil masih merangkul Jonghyun, Key memperhatikan raut muka Onew yang sulit terbaca.

_ Ah, aku akan menangani Onew hyung dan menjelaskan semuanya nanti_, batin Key.

* * *

Key dan Jung Ka Young _noona_ menuruni tangga menuju kolam renang yang ada di pension yang mereka tinggali. Key mengenakan t-shirt dan celana pendek sedangkan Jung Ka Young _noona_ memakai bikini berwarna merah muda yang mungkin akan tampak menarik bagi Key kalau ia tidak gay dan tidak sedang dalam status berpacaran. Mereka berjalan dalam diam sampai di tepi kolam renang dan duduk bersama di sana.

Kamera-kamera yang dijajar di sekeliling mereka telah menyala merah dan Key berusaha tampil rileks di tengah mencari ide agar kencan mereka terkesan natural.

"_Noona_, ayo kita main permainan susun balok ini," ucap Key sambil menunjuk balok susun yang ada di atas meja samping kolam renang. "Yang kalah harus melakukan hal yang diperintah oleh yang menang."

"Baik," ucap JungKa Young _noona_ menyetujui.

Key tahu dia akan memenangkan ronde pertamanya. Ketika Jung Ka Young noona menarik satu slot balok yang membuat susunan balok itu runtuh, Key menyengir puas.

"_Noona_, kau harus menari dengan seksi didalam kolam itu," perintah Key yang sedikit membuat Jung Ka Young kaget, tapi ia tetap melakukannya.

Jung Ka Young _noona_ meliuk-liukkan badannya di dalam air. Key mengakui _noona_ tersebut cukup bagus dalam menari dan ia dengan segera menyudahinya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jung Ka Young _noona_ naik ke permukaan tetapi ternyata ia tidak cukup kuat dan akhirnya terjatuh kedalam air.

Suasana menjadi begitu canggung dan PD-nim pun memotong adegan mereka. Key dan Jung Ka Young _noona_ naik ke permukaan dengan dibantu para kru. Dengan masih keadaan basah kuyup mereka pun melanjutkan permainan. Kini giliran Key yang kalah.

"Aku ingin kamu meneriakkan 'Ka Young _noona_ sangat cantik' ke arah pension itu," tantang Jung Ka Young _noona_.

Key tahu para member SHINee lainnya sedang berada di dalam pension dan pasti bakal bisa mendengar teriakan Key. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Key pun melakukan hal yang diminta _noona_ itu.

* * *

Onew, Jonghyun, Minho, dan Taemin berkumpul di salah satu ruang kamar di dalam pension dan bermain balok susun untuk mengusir bermain dalam diam. Kalau ada Key pasti permainan mereka bakal lebih seru dengan diisi kecerewetannya. Walau demikian, Jonghyun, Minho, dan Taemin menunjukkan sikap antusias dalam bermain karena adegan mereka juga direkam. Sedangkan Onew, ia sama sekali tidak mencoba menutupi ekspresinya yang masam. Selama bermain, ia mendudukkan boneka di sebelahnya dan meyakinkan anggota SHINee lainnya bahwa boneka itu Key dan Key juga ikut dalam permainan mereka. Melihat kelakuan antik _leader_ mereka, yang lainnya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan menuruti kemauannya.

"Yah, sayang sandwichku tadi aku berikan ke _noona_," celetuk Taemin saat menunggu Onew berpikir untuk menggeser baloknya.

"Seharusnya kau berikan padaku!" tanggap Jonghyun.

Taemin terkekeh, "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku lapar..." keluh Jonghyun yang menyuarakan isi hati semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Eh, sekarang giliran siapa?" tanya Jonghyun yang perhatiannya kembali ke permainan.

"Sekarang kam- eh, Key!" timpal Taemin, menyadari posisi 'Key' yang berada di antara Onew dan Jonghyun.

"Key, sekarang giliranmu," ucap Onew dengan nada imut sambil menyenggol boneka di sampingnya. Pastinya boneka itu hanya bisa bergeming. Para dongsaeng Onew hanya mengamati tingkah laku Onew _hyung_ yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aish, Key, kau pergi sana!" ucap Onew kesal sambil melempar boneka yang semula di sampingnya kini jauh di atas tempat tidur. Jonghyun mencairkan suasana dengan tertawa akan tingkah laku Onew yang kekanak-kanakan. Ia serta Minho dan Taemin memahami hal ini sebagai bentuk kerinduan Onew terhadap Key karena Onew hyung biasanya memang melewatkan banyak waktu dengan Key. Onew dan Key sudah seperti sahabat yang tak terpisahkan menurut pandangan mereka.

Melihat mood yang semakin turun, para kru menyudahi adegan mereka dan kini mereka dibebaskan untuk beraktivitas. Tak lama sejak para kru meninggalkan ruangan kamar yang mereka tempati, tiba-tiba mereka terbekukan oleh suara yang samar-samar datang dari arah luar.

_ 'Ka Young noona cantik! Ka Young noona cantik! Ka Young noona sangat cantiiiik!'_

_Suara Key..._

"Aku udahan mainnya," ucap Onew dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, ke-_sangtae_-annya lagi beraksi. Ia melempar balok yang ada di tangannya, membuat susunan balok didepannya runtuh. Ia melihat hasil perbuatannya dan tidak merasa peduli. Jonghyun, Minho, dan Taemin melihat _leader_ mereka dengan melongo.

"Jonghyunnie, kamu temani Minho dan Taemin. Kalian boleh melakukan... apapun lah asal jangan mengganggu proses syuting. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi manager _hyung_. Sekarang aku mau tidur," ucap Onew suntuk, membubarkan permainan mereka. Jonghyun menanggapinya dengan mengangguk-angguk.

Onew melangkah keluar dari kamar itu dan mencari kamar lain di pension untuk beristirahat. Perutnya keroncongan dan protes untuk diisi makanan tapidia sedang tak napsu makan. Onew mengabaikan perutnya yang lapar dan menghempaskan diri ke kasur pertama yang ia temui.

* * *

"Onew_ hyung_..."

Onew samar-samar mendengar suara lembut mengusik tidurnya. Sebuah tangan kecil mengguncang-guncang bahunya, membujuknya untuk bangun.

"Onew _hyung_, _ireona_..."

Suara itu terulang lagi dan kini terdengar lebih keras dan familiar. Suara itu milik...

"Key?" gumam Onew yang masih setengah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya dan kini profil penuh sosok Key terlihat secara jelas di hadapannya. Key masih mengenakan kaos hijau dan celana jeans yang ia gunakan untuk syuting. Lampu di kamarnya kini menyala dan ia berasumsi hari sudah malam. Ia tak mengira proses syuting kencan Key berlangsung lama sekali hingga larut malam.

Key membantunya duduk di atas kasur dan tangannya meraih rambut Onew untuk merapikan rambut yang berantakan dari hasil berguling-guling di kasur saat tidur. Onew menatap ke dalam mata Key yang disambut dengan senyuman.

"Jonghyun _hyung _bilang kamu merindukanku, eum?" Key tersenyum menggoda. Tangannya yang semula berada di atas kepala Onew kini mendarat di pertemuan antara leher dan bahu. Key menggeser duduknya lebih dekat ke Onew, membuat Onew menyadari jarak di antara mereka yang semakin sempit.

"_Bwoya_?" Onew mengkilah. "Tidak, aku tadi cuma bosan jadi memilih untuk tidur." Onew berkata seperti itu sambil memasang _poker face _terbaiknya.

Mata _feline_ Key mengkilat tajam, mencoba mendeteksi kebohongan dari mata sipit Onew. Matanya kemudian mendarat ke bibir tebal milik _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"Kau tidak merindukan ini, eoh?" lirih Key sambil mengecup bibir Onew, mengatupkan dua belah bibirnya pada bibir atas Onew, menariknya kemudian melepaskannya. Aksi itu membuat Onew menginginkan lebih.

'GREP!'

Kedua tangan Onew menyambar bahu Key dan mendekatkan namja yang lebih muda ke arahnya. Bibir tebalnya meraup bibir tipis milik Key,membuat Key melenguh dalam ciuman. Tangan Key meraih dagu Onew, menenangkan gerakan Onew yang agresif. Keduanya memejamkan mata, menyalurkan perasaan rindu yang membuncah melalui ciuman mereka. Key merasakan ujung lidah Onew meminta izin untuk menyeruak di antara kedua belah bibirnya yang terkatup. Key membuka matanya, terkejut akan hal ini karena tak biasanya mereka sampai pada tahap ini. Lidah Onew terus mendesak, dan Key pun menyerah, membuka belahan bibirnya sambil kembali memejamkan matanya.

"hhhhngg..." Key berusaha meminimalisasi lenguhannya saat lidah kenyal Onew mempermainkan lidahnya, mengajaknya berdansa. Lidah Onew menyapu rongga atas mulut Key dan mengabsen giginya. Sensasi basah dari saliva mereka yang bercampur membuat Key pening saking nikmatnya. Key tak habis pikir dari mana Onew bisa menjadi pencium yang handal. Key memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan mengeratkan pegangannya pada sekeliling leher Onew. Gerakan ini membuat Onew jatuh ke belakang dan punggungnya terbaring di atas kasur dengan Key diatasnya.

"hmm... cpk... eumm."

Lenguhan mereka berdua semakin keras dan hal ini membuat Key sadar akan posisi mereka sekarang. Key menarik kepalanya menjauhi Onew, melepas ciuman mereka.

"_Yeobo-ah_...stop..." sengal Key pada Onew yang masih berusaha meraih bibirnya. Dada Key naik-turun, mencoba mengumpulkan napas.

Onew yang kini juga menyadari posisi mereka, mendorong Key agar mereka kembali duduk. "_Mianhae chagi_... aku terbawa suasana."

"_Gwenchana_..." ucap Key menenangkan. "Aku hanya tak ingin orang-orang yang berada di lantai bawah mendengar kita."

Kesunyian mengisi ruang di antara mereka. Kini mereka bisa mendengar samar-samar percakapan orang-orang berada di lantai bawah.

Suara keroncongan memecah kesunyian dan mereka berdua pun seketika tergelak.

"Kapan terakhir kamu makan, Onew hyung?"

"Eum, tadi pagi?" jawab Onew sambil menyengir.

Key mendesah. "Turun yuk. Kau harus makan. Mereka yang dibawah sekarang sedang makan malam," ajak Key sambil menarik tangan Onew, mengajaknya untuk bangkit berdiri.

"_Ne, Umma_," canda Onew.


End file.
